Sinfonía del Caos
by ALteregoDOs
Summary: Un humano, con el poder de traer la paz o la destrucción, aburrido de solo poder ser parte de simples bromas pesadas, buscara la manera de encontrar respuestas para lograr ser parte de algo más grande y glorioso, que bien sabe no encontrara en ese mundo en el que se encuentra.
1. El Dios del Caos

**Sinfonía del Caos**

Un humano, con el poder de traer la paz o la destrucción, aburrido de solo poder ser parte de simples bromas pesadas, buscara la manera de encontrar respuestas para lograr ser parte de algo más grande y glorioso, que bien sabe no encontrara en ese mundo en el que se encuentra.

"Dicen y cuentan que en el mundo existe un hombre con el poder y la capacidad para traer consigo tanto la paz de su hogar, o traer consigo la destrucción de la misma, haciendo desaparecer todo a su paso y traer el desorden y sufrimiento"

Yo, la verdad sí creo en ese dicho… pues, ¿qué puedo decir? , yo soy ese ser del que hablan…, mi poder es único e inigualable en este mundo, ¿de que soy capaz se preguntaran algunos?, bien les diré… con solo un chasquido de mis dedos y mi gran imaginación puedo lograr lo que sea, desde hacer que el mismo paraíso sea poca cosa, como hacer que la misma luna colisione contra el planeta convirtiéndolo todo en simples piedras espaciales y extinguir todo a su paso, la razón de cómo conseguí estos poderes la ignoro. aunque no soy del tipo que es apasionado por la paz, pues sería todo muy aburrido, ver que todos conviven armoniosamente y que nada novedoso ocurra, traer el caos es algo que me divierte mucho. Pero no la traigo con todo su esplendor, para mí son mas como "bromas" hacia los demás, de lo cual soy fanático, y sí, me considero culpable.

Este mundo es muy curioso y a la vez fácil de manipular, el saber que por cualquier estupidez se peleen entre si los hace un pueblo muy interesante,y aunque no me interesa en lo más mínimo el destino de todas estas… miserables almas en desgracia, me tengo que conformar con lo que tengo, no quiero perder cada oportunidad que tenga de divertirme viendo la desdicha y la tristeza de este planeta con sus habitantes.

 _Que hasta eso de mi vida no hay que contar… solo soy un ser que se la pasa molestando todo aquel que se encuentre, que con sus mágicos poderes los cuales conserva para su propio beneficio y felicidad del mismo… un ser que por cierto tiene un físico_ _delgado, cabello castaño muy cercano al negro, una estatura aprox. de 1.80, que viste pantalón de mezclilla y tenis negros, con una playera casual roja y una chaqueta de cuero negra._

Sin mucho que comentar, me puedo confundir entre el público, no diferencio de absolutamente nadie, parezco un mocoso de 22 años… **hasta que me conoces en todo sentido…** _ **pueden saber que te has metido en un lio de respetar.**_

Hoy día, me encuentro caminando por las calles de esta fría y aburrida ciudad, sintiendo el pavimento bajo mis pies, y observando a mi alrededor, en la cual se puede apreciar a las personas que conviven alegremente y felices todo el tiempo, hace que se vuelva muy repetitivo y muy aburrido… ahí es donde entro yo, con el simple hecho de chiscar mis dedos y, no sé, hacer desapareces un objeto de sumo valor para aquel desdichado que entro en mi mira y ponérselo a la siguiente que vea pasando por ahí, justo en ese momento… es cuando empieza la magia del caos, y mi entretenimiento. Ver como las discusiones de aquellos individuos se hacen cada vez mayores, insultos uno tras otro, sus rostros rojos de ira, ver como la gente espectadora trata de ayudar a detenerlos y de un momento a otro se unen a la discusión… incluso me parece más entretenido el ver el momento exacto en el que se agarran a golpes y los niños imploran por que paren, es algo glorioso para mi, mientras lo presencio todo en primera fila con unas buenas palomitas y un refresco gaseoso de la mejor calidad… pero siento que algo falta, como si tuviera un vacio dentro de mi ser…

– ¿pero por qué? – Se preguntaba aquel ser – Debo averiguar qué es lo que me falta, ¿pero cómo? – rebuscaba en sus pensamientos mientras seguía caminando por la ciudad, ignorando cada persona con la que se estrellaba.

Incluso hubo un momento en que caminando por las avenidas se pasaba la luz roja del semáforo, causando pleito y desorden con ello, y alguno que otro vehículo estrellado en alguno de los tantos edificios del lugar, por supuesto manipulando sus mentes para hacer creer que no fue él, sino el prójimo, creando aun mas caos con el pasar de ese personaje tan peculiar...

 _Es algo que tendré que descubrir… pero en este mundo dudo que me sea posible que pueda encontrar esa respuesta… tal vez en algún otro lugar…_

– ¿pero dónde? – se rascaba la barbilla aquel ser enfrente de todos.

Las preguntas llegan una tras otra a mi cabeza, taladrándome el coco y volviéndome loco, dejándome más y más dudas…

– ¿Dónde podría ir a conseguir más caos? – estaba a punto de caer en una crisis.

Qué lugar más allá de la imaginación, con suficiente inocencia y con alguien a la par mía, que esté dispuesto a desordenar y encontrar caos al más perfecto orden… que esté de acuerdo con el romper reglas y el dejar de lado todo para conseguir un compañero para meter en el mas retorcido caos a ese mundo…

Un mundo sin mucha lógica pero a la vez colorido e infantil… aquel que contenga toda su tan admirable "inocencia" y que no se vea muy seguido por ahí… algo que tenga fácil acceso y habitabilidad sencilla… algo donde pueda entrar y salir cualquier persona… y que para muchos sea un paraíso… ¿será acaso que ese mundo realmente exista?, cualquiera pensaría que un mundo así es algo que nunca va a existir, pero yo soy un ser, según ellos "inexistente" y aquí estoy, y yo soy la viva imagen de que todo existe y todo es posible, pues bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando?, el verdadero caos está esperando mi llegada.

…

…

¡Snap!…

…

* * *

para los que ya leyeron la anterior version que publique, quiero agradecerles por haberla leido, pero lo modifique porque sabia que deje muchas dudas con respecto al protagonista, asi que lo mejore para que puedan disfrutar mejor de esta historia, y eso tambien fue posible gracias a la gran ayuda y disposicion de alguien que ahora me siento con la confianza de llamarlo mi amigo llamado mephis, una gran persona y pueden confiar en que el puede ayudarlos a salir adelante con sus historias, si es que asi lo desean.

sin mas que decir, espero sus reviews y si quieren la continuacion pues esperenla con ansias, y si no, pss tambien,

con toda la buena vibra, este servidor se despide...


	2. Buscando el Camino

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

QUE ONDA COMUNIDAD FANFICTION¡ ALteregoDOs presente y dejandoles de paso un nuevo capitulo de Sinfonía del Caos, quiero comentarles que hace 2 semanas subi lo que fue mi primer capitulo nunca antes escrito pero con el nombre de Un Ser Desconocido En Equestria, al ser mi primer historia escrita e de decir que lo hice mas o menos, pero ahorita si me digo que verde estaba, pero el juevez pasado hice una actualizacion tanto de nombre como en la misma historia (en la cual fui auxiliado por mi buen amigo mephis, excelente en lo que hace, una persona que realmente aprecia esta comunidad y que esta dispuesto a ayudar a todos los que requieran de su ayuda), asi que si no han leido el capitulo anterior les recomiendo leerlo para que le puedan seguir bien a la trama.

sin mas que decir, este servidor se va para que disfruten de esta historia que espero les agrade.

* * *

 **Buscando el Camino**

Después de haber dejado un gran escándalo a sus espaldas, nuestro personaje se encontraba caminando por una de las tantas calles residenciales ubicadas a las afueras de la gran ciudad mientras se preguntaba la manera de cómo llegar a ese lugar que tanto ha esperado reinar con el caos que el tanto anhela provocar, pues pensar en eso tiene su chiste. Digo… ¿Dónde encuentras uno de esos? pensativo se acerca a una de las casas del lugar y mientras observa por la ventana ve a una pequeña niña de aproximadament años viendo un programa en el que se podían ver a muchos ponis muy coloridos con los rostros más alegres que alguna vez pudo haber imaginado, tanto que le daba asco ver tanta lindura, pero lo miro por un momento y su rostro cambio a uno de interés, pues sabía que ese era el lugar que andaba buscando.

Y la verdad también se puso la mano en la cara al ver de lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser ¿Qué otro lugar puede existir como el mencionado? Por supuesto, en un universo creado para niños en una serie que de seguro fue querida por más gente y… Ok, creo que eso no puede ser posible, es como decir que mi vida está siendo escrita por un subnormal que le enseña a más gente a escribir historias como estas, así que como que… meh…

Sin pensarlo, este fue a la puerta, uso su magia para quitar los seguros y sin dudarlo giro la perilla de la misma haciendo que esta se abriera sin dificultad, una vez abierta este solo entro mientras veía los alrededores de la acogedora casa, pudo ver colgadas unas cuantas fotos en donde salía la pequeña que recién vio por la ventana, la cual estaba acompañada por 2 personas mayores, supuso que eran sus padres, en eso hizo aparecer un marcador permanente y dibujo garabatos sobre los retratos mientras reía calladamente con una sonrisa malévola y de satisfacción.

Después de arruinar las fotos, se dirigió rumbo a donde se dirigía la pequeña niña y el televisor que seguía transmitiendo aquel colorido programa, y cercas del mismo, un control. El cual seguía siendo enfermizo para él, al entrar a la habitación la pequeña que se encontraba sentada en un sillón, se le queda viendo con una cara de confusión mientras mascaba su chupón, cuando el percibe su mirada la ve con cara de intriga pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría la pequeña, en ese momento la pequeña empieza a reír y le apunta con una de las manos como si intentase alcanzarlo, este solo se queda conmovido por la actitud de la pequeña que se acerca.

–Hola pequeña niña, veo que te agrada mi presencia aquí, ¿quieres un globo?– Le dijo tiernamente. _(Por que no todos los malos son malvados. Ala, rimo.)_

Hace aparecer un globo el curioso ser y se lo da a la niña, cuando la niña lo agarra, esta flota junto con el globo hasta que se enreda en el abanico de techo _(afortunadamente no exploto porque si no, sabrán el tremendo accidente que ocurriría)_ y la hace girar varias veces haciendo que salga disparada al sillón que estaba cercas, lo que la hizo rebotar, dar un giro en el aire y caer sobre una andadera que con el impulso hizo que se moviera justo enfrente del extraño, entonces la niña empezó a gesticular su rostro, hasta que carcajadas de diversión salieron de ella, el intrigado por la reacción opuesta a la que esperaba de la niña, eso le molesto un poco.

–con que eso te gusto ¿verdad?, veamos si esto te hace reír de la misma manera– digo en tono molesto y burlón. Digo, si te dedicaras a ser un Prankster, no te quedarías tal y cual… _(Obviamente sin saber la infinita inocencia que pueden albergar estos pequeños)_

*snap*

En ese momento apareció una cuerda que envolvía a la niña con todo y andadera, y le dio un jalón haciendo que empezara a dar vueltas sin control y a rebotar por todos lados como si fuera una pelota de pinball, "hasta se podía escuchar la acumulación de puntos por cada mueble golpeado".

 _(Apostaría a que fue un "Awesome!" de parte de ya saben quién)_

Una vez se detuvo en medio de la habitación, se veía que la pequeña se movía en círculos y tenía los ojos girando, estaba muy mareada, cuando retomo estabilidad, la pequeña lo vio y de nuevo empezó a reír de felicidad.

El extraño que se encontraba boquiabierto y con un muy notable tic en el ojo, cambio su rostro de impresión a enojado, estaba más molesto que antes porque no recibía la reacción que quería, entonces se le ocurrió una manera de cómo recibir lo que quería y se le formo una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

–veo que eso también te gusto– la mira con los ojos entrecerrados –bien, quisiera seguir jugando contigo pero por desgracia no tengo suficiente tiempo así que te hare un pequeño regalo– dijo formando una ligera sonrisa y un tono un poco más suave y paterno.

De su bolsa saca un globo largo y lo infla, se da la vuelta y se ve como hace unos movimientos extraños con las manos y hace que el globo tome forma de perro, y se lo da a la niña, esta se veía muy feliz, después chasqueo los dedos y le dio vida al globo, tardo un poco en reaccionar pero el globo se empezó a mover por sí solo, moviendo la cola de felicidad y haciendo como que lamia la cara de la niña, acción que hizo reír a la pequeña.

Mientras esa escena pasaba, el extraño comenzó a verlos con una sonrisa maléfica mientras contenía la risa de lo que pensaba hacer, y hace aparecer un alfiler en su mano derecha, en ese momento se acerca al perro de forma un tanto rápida y lo explota en la cara de la niña mientras que el globo del perro lanzaba un chillido para volver al silencio, haciendo que esta se quede perpleja viendo los pedazos de su muy preciado globo/perro, ella voltea a ver al extraño y este se estaba muriendo de risa y está sin más se puso a llorar por su gran perdida.

–jajajajajaja deberías de ver tu casa, no tiene precio jajajajaja– reía descontroladamente mientras estaba tirado en el suelo agarrándose el estómago.

Después de 10min de estarse riendo de la desgracia de la pobre niña, empezó a cesar y se empezó a calmar.

–Uff, nunca falla– decía mientras se secaba unas lágrimas –bien… a lo que veníamos– dijo cambiando su actitud a una más de determinación.

Se acercó a la televisión que estaba encendida en el canal donde estaban los ponis, dio un paso y se adentró al televisor, pero no se dio cuenta que había presionado accidentalmente el control remoto haciendo que este cambiara de canal sin que él lo supiera.

* * *

 **Dentro de la pantalla:**

Se encontraba en jungla que tenía arboles gigantes y muchas plantas extrañas a su alrededor.

–este lugar no se parece en nada al que estaba en la pantalla, bueno, no todo es lo que parece– decía confundido mientras caminaba por los alrededores y quitaba las hiervas que le impedían el paso.

–vengan pequeños ponis, no les hare daño "no más del que ya tengo pensado" – se dijo a si mismo conteniendo una risa un tanto rara.

Después de un buen tramo caminando se empezó a fastidiar al no ver ningún ser viviente a los alrededores, hasta que por fin llego a un área que no tenía arboles ni hiervas.

–valla, este lugar si es agradable– dijo mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire fresco llenando sus pulmones, después de cerrar la boca, se quedó unos momentos estático para después estornudar de lo que había hecho.

–Maldito aire, ya incluso aquí huele a concha– Dijo sobándose la nariz.

Una vez estando en medio de esa zona, empezó a sentir que el suelo se empezó a estremecer, y él sabía que no significaba nada bueno. O al menos eso creía.

Voltea hacia atrás y empieza a ver como los árboles se empiezan a derrumbar uno tras otro rápidamente poniendo al humano cada vez más y más nervioso de ver que era lo que se aproximaba. Pues aunque sabiendo que era un ser que… estaba a la par de los dioses, es raro encontrarse algo que estremezca el suelo de esa forma.

A expensas de lo que le esperaba, se mantiene atento y en posición de guardia, después de un momento desde el bosque empezaron a salir pequeñas criaturas que no le llegaban a las rodillas, estas simplemente corrían sin prestarle ninguna atención al humano, el extrañado de la actitud de las criaturas se relajó.

–esas ratas sí que son extrañas y son muy grandes para serlo… de seguro son ratonoides extramutados creados por escritores chafas– saca un libro de quien sabe dónde –veamos… "animales extraños que no veras nunca en tu vida" un título muy específico y altamente conveniente en momentos críticos y de decisión escrito por mí por supuesto– dijo como si de un presentador comercial se tratara.

Después de hojear un poco el libro, encontró lo que buscaba

–bien, aquí dice que esa extraña rata se llama Eo… Eoraptor– decía confundido –espera, según este libro ¿esas cosas son dinosaurios?, aquí dice que son carnívoros, blablablá, que solían estar en manadas, blablablá, y que eran muchos para poderme hacer frente y comerme "como si eso fuera posible", ¿Por qué no me habrán intentado atacar?, ¿estarían corriendo de algo? – pregunto mientras se rascaba nuca y barbilla y se daba vuelta la mirada.

Sus ojos se toparon con unas enormes fauces y cuando lo observa bien, puede apreciar que es un Tiranosaurio que lo veía amenazante. Algo así como la cara precisa y especifica de "Te comeré.

– ¿con que tú eres la razón por la que corrían esas ratas no?, vaya, que si das miedo, eso me agrada– decía mientras lo veía con una sonrisa – ¿no estarías interesado en ser la mascota del dios del caos?– le dijo mientras intento acariciarlo con su mano y este casi se lo arranca de una mordida.

–veo que tu respuesta es un no, sabía que no sería posible, bien me retiro– decía mientras se volteaba para seguir caminando.

Tras terminar de hablar, el saurio se abalanzó contra el para devorarlo pero sintió como si hubiese chocado con algo que lo hizo retroceder soltando un gran quejido. Lo que paso fue que el humano había puesto una barrera algo transparente sin que la criatura se percatara, al restablecer la postura después del santo mad... Ejem... Golpe... El carnívoro se dirigió a atacarlo nuevamente aún más decidido de comérselo, pero antes de llegar se resbalo porque sintió que algo le enredo las piernas, cuando volteo a ver, vio que tenía varias enredaderas en sus piernas, en eso se acercó el humano y le dio un puñetazo en el hocico que solo hizo que este se quedara desconcertado.

De mientras el ser caótico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar un poco hacia la maleza, ya que n quería seguir con esa pelea innecesaria que estaba ocurriendo.

Mas furioso, rompió las enredaderas de un mordisco, se levantó y soltó un rugido con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo, todo el lugar se estremeció por las ondas de sonido que este provoco, mientras el humano lo veía tranquilamente e indiferente de la actitud que estaba tomando.

–yo que tú me quedaría en el suelo como la miserable criatura que eres– le dijo amenazante mientras giraba su cabeza para verlo de reojo y detenía su paso.

En la criatura se notaba un "aura" de extrema desesperación hacia el humano, sus ojos mostraban unas líneas muy marcadas que provenían desde el iris hasta los párpados, se podía notar también que en sus músculos se marcaban ligeramente cada una de las venas de su cuerpo aun teniendo una muy gruesa piel.

Después de unos momentos, el T-rex se abalanzo con un rastro de determinación y de seguridad de hacer añicos a su presa, en ese momento el humano desapareció de su vista lo cual hizo que la criatura se desconcertara y parara en seco mientras lo hacía resbalar cayendo sobre su cabeza, el humano aparece detrás de él y con su poder lo levita 7m aprox. en el aire y lo azota contra el suelo fuertemente haciendo una grieta, el ser prehistórico soltó un gruñido de dolor.

Tras unos pocos segundos la criatura se levanta y se le queda viendo, claramente el animal podía ver un aura maligna emanando del humano, este en vez de estar enojado sintió miedo de su presa e intento huir, más le fue imposible pues el humano lo volvió a levantar acercándolo a él y poniéndolo fuertemente sobre el piso con su rostro frente a él.

– ¿y tú a donde se supone que vas? – Le dijo este molesto – ¿crees que solo te dejaré correr así nomás después de tanta insistencia?, estas muy equivocado– dijo de una forma un tanto triunfante ocultando su obvia emoción.

Con el uso de su poder, volvió a levantar al carnívoro en el aire y lo azoto nuevamente contra el suelo quedando este boca arriba, y sin soltarlo, corto 3 árboles de alrededor y les saco filo a la base de los mismos, le enterró 2 de los árboles en las piernas haciendo que este rugiera del intenso dolor mientras trataba de zafarse de los árboles de alguna manera, pero al momento que abrió su hocico en su gran magnitud, le enterró el tercero por la boca atravesándole la nuca y dejándolo prensado contra el suelo acabando con la vida del mismo.

– _*suspiro*_ si tan solo no hubieras sido tan terco y me hubieses escuchado, seguirías tu camino de perseguir a esas extrañas ratas– dijo desilusionado, aunque pensándolo bien, se dio cuenta que era un festín menor que esas… gallinas por así decirlo.

Tras ese suceso, los pequeños eoraptors vieron la escena de lo sucedido y se acercaron al humano para hacerle un par de lo que parecían ser festejos de alegría por vencer a su depredador, y se fueron a donde estaba el cadáver del gran carnívoro ya sin vida, al comprobar que la bestia ya no se movía, todos los pequeños empezaron a devorarlo sin más, mientras el humano veía atentamente la escena.

–comer o ser comido, la ley de la vida misma para estas criaturas, lástima que no estaré mucho tiempo aquí para matarles otro igual para su satisfacción– aclaro burlonamente –bien, de vuelta a mi camino, ¿a dónde iba?, ¡oh cierto! a buscar ese lugar lleno de... _*escalofríos*_...armonía– decía mientras se retiraba de la escena y con un pequeño gesto de asco.

No muy lejos del lugar donde yacía el T-rex ya sin vida se encontraban unos "cavernícolas" si les quieren dar nombre, que habían presenciado toda la masacre que sufrió la gran bestia, ellos fascinados fueron corriendo con sus familias para contarles lo sucedido. (Ustedes imaginen los diálogos de los mismos, enserio, no creo que sea muy difícil saber cómo hablan).

Después de un rato de estar... Amm... ¿Charlando? ¿Dialogando? ¿Contar el suceso?, se dispusieron a plasmar en piedra aquel suceso para que ellos puedan recordar que aun siendo pequeños pueden vencer de igual manera a un predador más grande, lo cual provocó la muerte de toda la familia por querer intentarlo, 10 segundos de silencio... (Admitámoslo, 1 min es mucho jajá).

 _ **Mientras tanto fuera del televisor, noticia de último momento...**_

Reportero: –se han encontrado unas cuevas en donde parece ser fue el hogar de una familia de hombres prehistóricos del jurásico, siendo que ellos eran de otra época, aun se trata de encontrar la cadena evolutiva de estos humanoides, pues dentro de esta están plasmados unos dibujos donde se puede apreciar a un hombre que con alguna clase de "auras", venció por su cuenta a lo que parece ser la imagen de un Tiranosaurio sin ayuda alguna, también se puede observar que la familia de homínidos murió al intentar enfrentarse a uno predador sin éxito, por lo que se cree fallecieron, esto se debe a la posibilidad y las muestras de las mismas. Ya que a excepción de uno que parece salió gravemente herido pero logro regresar a la cueva para dibujar los sucesos antes de perecer, pues los jeroglíficos fueron hechos con sangre y los restos del homínido el cual está muy deteriorado, sin más por el momento volvemos con la programación habitual–

* * *

y este fue el segundo capitulo de Sinfonía del Caos, espero que les alla gustado:

1.- si les gusto... dejen review

2.- si no les gusto... dejen review

3.- si se rieron con el... dejen review

4.- si se enojaron... dejen review

5.- si se pegaron en el dedo pequeño del pie... dejen review

6.- si estan aburridos... dejen review

7.- si no es nunguno de los anteriores... pues ya saben XD

esperen ansiosos el siguiente capitulo, procurare no tardarme mucho en publicarlo.

P.D.: quienes esten interesados en recibir ayuda de mephis, pueden encontrarlo con el nombre de nesilsarato, o en mi seccion de autores favoritos, mandenle PM y el contestara en breve


	3. La llegada a Equestria

HOLA COMUNIDAD FANFICTION¡ Aqui ALteregoDOs presente y listo con un nuevo capitulo para ustedes (con un poco de retraso lo se, lo siento DX), pero ya no sufran mas que aqui esta y se que sera de su agrado...

Disfruten del cap...

* * *

La Llegada a Equestria

Después de haber recorrido un amplio camino y largo camino; el poder ver algunas criaturas interesantes, algunas de estas incluso peleando entre ellas. Nuestro bípedo amigo ya se encontraba fastidiado de no poder hallar nada parecido a lo que él había podido mirar en el televisor.

– ¡Maldición! ¿¡Porque solo hay dinosaurios en este lugar!? ¡¿Y por qué demonios llegué aquí?! – Decía él mientras hacia un coraje tras otro. Y se rascaba la cabeza para pasar su tensión.

Había pasado un rato desde que decidió ponerse a analizar la situación, cada detalle podía ser de vital importancia pues pudo hacer sido la causa de su "desgracia", después de analizar y detallar los hechos, recordó que antes de entrar había ocurrido algo que pensó que no sería de mucha relevancia en ese momento, de pronto aparece un televisor de pequeña proporción frente a él en donde se reprodujeron todos los sucesos que había vivido con la niña, lo cual hizo que soltara unas cuantas carcajadas antes de que llegara a la parte en donde se había adentrado al televisor, detuvo la imagen un momento ante su acción hecha en el video y miro hacia sus pies, vio que el objeto que pisó se trataba de un control remoto lo cual hizo que se diera una palmada en la frente por no haber prestado más atención a ese pequeño detalle.

– ¡Tenía que ser un maldito control remoto! – Dijo enojado mientras que después de gritar tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la exhalaba en un gran suspiro, provocando que se ahogase y empezara a toser.

– Recuérdenme no volver a tomar tanto aire en este lugar… en fin, al menos ya sé cómo llegue y ya sé cómo marcharme, no pensé que fuera tan obvia la relación… a quien engaño, estoy en una televisión–

De la nada parece un control remoto, lo mira fijamente por un momento hasta que encuentra el botón de cambio de canal, lo presiona y este simplemente desaparece de ese lugar prehistórico dejando algo de estática y una ligera grieta de la nada en donde se encontraba.

* * *

Unos momentos después aquel humano aparece en lo que parece ser una sala de una pequeña casa la cual estaba amueblada con una mesa de centro, varios sillones, uno de ellos individual y uno doble del que parecían salir un par de... ¿piernas?...

–¿Que hacen un par de piernas detrás del sillón?... vamos, ni que fuera un adefesio– El humano se acercó sigilosamente a investigar y al retirar el sillón se encontró con un personaje que estaba pecho tierra hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el humano, vestía una túnica negra que le cubría desde los tobillos hasta la cabeza y llevaba una máscara blanca con una expresión de suma tristeza, podía escuchar que aparentemente este personaje estaba hablando por teléfono, parece ser que está asechando a alguien, pues podía escuchar que sus palabras eran de amenazas, el humano al percatarse de eso decidió esperar para ver que ocurría.

Después de 5 minutos de estar esperando empezaba a fastidiarse de que nada divertido sucedía aun, así que había planeado irse pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento se escuchó un ruido en otra de las habitaciones de la casa, al parecer fueron varios gritos masculinos en tono de fanfarrea y humor _(por supuesto que para personaje ese tipo de humor estaba lejos de divertirle)_ , los cuales hicieron que ambos individuos se quedaran desconcertados.

– ¿Hay alguien contigo? – preguntó el enmascarado.

Después de un momento se escucharon los mismos gritos extraños pero ahora más claros.

– ¿Wasa?, ¿por qué demonios están gritando eso?... estas personas están mal de la cabeza– Se dijo el humano a sus adentros.

Tras un par de gritos de los otros individuos el enmascarado se levantó del suelo y se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales para gritar la misma palabra, algo que dejo muy confundido al humano fue que cuando se sentó su máscara ya no tenía el rostro con cara triste si no que ahora la tenía con un gesto alegre, tan alegre que pareciera que tuviese alguna clase de retraso mental, además de haberle aparecido un cigarro en la _boca (obviamente que estaba lejos de serlo como los conocemos)_ , el humano al ver tal escena se empezó a molestar por los gritos mencionando esa estúpida palabra y de la incompetencia del individuo.

– ¡¿Podrías callarte y mostrar algo de acción?!... Pedazo de escoria– se mostraba claramente molesto nuestro amigo.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? – Preguntó el enmascarado mientras le levantaba.

–Soy aquel que prefieres no conocer a fondo, que llego casualmente aquí y al ver tus acciones esperó ver algo divertido, pero me doy cuenta que no será así, digo, de un ser aburridamente inútil como tú no se puede esperar mucho– Le dijo el humano cambiando su postura a una de desinterés. –Ah, sí que si me disculpas me retiro, que algo bueno me está esperando– se dio la vuelta.

Tras darse la vuelta un cuchillo casi le atraviesa por un costado, cortándole 2 cabellos mientras que el cuchillo terminaba encajado en una de las paredes, el humano solo se limitó a voltear parcialmente con un rostro indiferente.

– ¿Osas llamar al mejor asesino de todos los tiempos aburrido e inútil? ¡Ahora veras quien es el inútil cuando te haga pedazos! – Dijo este eufórico sin cambiar el gesto de la mascara

– _¿Por qué los seres más patéticos siempre quieren enfrentarme? –_ Se dijo a sus adentros.

El enmascarado después de haber perdido su primer cuchillo saco otros 10 de su túnica y los empezó a mover en modo de malabares, cual experto acróbata, pero de una manera muy patética que hasta se le cayeron la mitad al piso, a lo cual solo se limitó a recogerlos, después de todos esos extraños movimientos le empezó a lanzar los cuchillos fallando cada tiro mientras estos se incrustaban en la pared, el humano solo se limitó a gesticular una ceja. Detalle curioso que él no era el causante de que fallara.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que ofrecer? – dijo dudoso en tono de burla.

El enmascarado que se veía claramente atónito al no haber acertado ningún tiro, retomo nuevamente aquella postura y sacó más pero con el mismo resultado, el humano ya se estaba cansado de ver los mediocres intentos del enmascarado así que no le quedo de otra que simplemente tomar la iniciativa y acabar con eso lo más pronto posible.

–Mira, siendo que eres un inútil te enseñare como hacer que algo que parece patético sea muy peligroso pero será la última lección que tendrás– dijo mientras se tronaba la muñeca.

Repentinamente por una de las puertas entra un oso monocromático muy tierno y abrazable, el cual se veía completamente inofensivo mientras llevaba en la boca un pequeño pedazo de bambú y se acercaba al humano, este vio por un momento al enmascarado haciendo que se sorprendiera un poco y después siguió caminando hasta llegar a un costado del humano.

– Como puedes ver, esta pequeña criatura es un oso panda, él es inofensivo en realidad, pero claramente es mejor matando a alguien que tu– Al decir esto se podía notar la rabia en el enmascarado.

– ¿Cómo puede esa criatura come bambú ser más letal que yo? – dijo mientras de su túnica caía un queso muy raro.

–Ahorita mismo te lo demuestro– Mientras hacía aparecer un pedazo de bambú y se lo daba al enmascarado –Cuídame esto por favor–

En ese momento el bambú que estaba comiendo el panda desapareció haciendo que este empiece a buscar y olfatear por todos lados hasta que se dio cuenta que el enmascarado tenía una rama en su posesión, rápidamente empezó a gruñir con ánimos de atacarlo, mientras que el enmascarado trato de esconderlo detrás suyo, siendo esta una acción en vano pues el monocromático animal ya se había percatado.

–Bien, ahí está tu lección de cómo ser letal y si preguntas porque dije que será la última… esa respuesta la sabrás muy pronto, después de todo, jamás le digas "no" al panda– Le dijo mientras una sonrisa malévolamente endemoniada se posaba en su rostro.

Tras haber dicho eso se retiró de la habitación, no sin antes alcanzar a ver al oso abalanzándose contra aquel enmascarado para asesinarlo, mientras sostenía el control remoto en su mano derecha, antes de presionar el botón del mismo se percató que los gritos de dolor del enmascarado habían cesado y solo se podía presenciar el sonido de la madera crujiendo, acto que hizo que el humano riera y se fuera del lugar.

Nuevamente una grieta apareció en la nada.

* * *

Nuestro bípedo protagonista termina en medio de un bosque muy denso en donde aunque fuera de este parecía ser de día, no se podía apreciar mucho los alrededores por la densa oscuridad que emanaba misteriosamente, se adentró con cautela en la espesura del bosque, atento a cada ruido que pudiera escuchar, aullidos de lobos, algunos gruñidos que parecían ser de alguna criatura de gran tamaño entre otros sonidos.

Después de un rato de estar caminando y casi caerse con más de una rama saliente de los árboles llego a una especie de camino que daba a un área abierta y mucho más iluminada, sin pensarlo 2 veces se encamino por el rumbo para llegar al final.

–Veamos ahora a donde he venido a parar esta vez– Se dijo absorto en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar al final, pudo visualizar un pequeño pueblo cerca de donde se encontraba, por la pura curiosidad de ver qué era lo que se podría encontrar decidió ir a investigar.

A cada paso que daba se encontraba más y más cerca de aquel lugar, pudo observar que para llegar tenía que cruzar un pequeño puente que pasaba por encima de un pequeño lago dando acceso al pueblo, se dio cuenta que en él se encontraban unas casas con una estructura muy diferente a la que se ve normalmente, los techos de las viviendas eran de paja y las paredes exteriores tenían unas tonalidades de color pastel. Muy llamativo en todo sentido.

Inmediatamente después de haber cruzado del puente ya se encontraba el pueblo el cual parecía desolado pues no había nadie por los alrededores, siguió caminando mientras miraba cada detalle de las edificaciones y buscando algún ser viviente por el lugar hasta que sin darse cuenta termino en el centro del mismo sin haber tenido éxito de encontrar señales de vida.

Al estar ahí noto que se encontraba enfrente del edificio más grande del lugar, parecía ser el ayuntamiento del pueblo, se acercó y subió los pocos escalones que daban acceso a la puerta principal y se quedó viéndola con intriga pues esta era un poco más pequeña que él, intento abrirla pero sin éxito pues estaba con llave, uso su magia y esta se abrió, entro al edificio agachándose un poco pero no calculo bien y se terminó dando un buen golpe en la cabeza, al entrar llevó una de sus manos a donde se había pegado mientras se quejaba un poco y cerraba un ojo del dolor.

Ya dentro del ayuntamiento noto que era un gran salón con un amplio techo y una estructura para presentaciones pues al final del pasillo se encontraba un pequeño escenario, al no ver nada más interesante y a nadie dentro decidió irse del lugar dejando la puerta abierta.

Fastidiándose un poco por no encontrar a nadie empezó a rechinar los dientes de la desesperación pues aun no tenía idea alguna de donde se encontraba.

–Perfecto, primero una tierra de dinosaurios, después una casa donde estaba un asesino patético ¡y ahora me encuentro en un pueblo abandonado que parece ser de enanos! – Decía molesto con un tono de voz algo elevado.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras miro a su alrededor y diviso un camino que conducía hacia una zona que parecía ser una zona de comercio, se podían observar varias carretas con diferentes tipos de productos, entre estos los principales eran frutas y verduras, se acercó a uno de los puestos que tenía manzanas, tomo una y empezó a comerla mientras seguía caminando, tras unos cuantos pasos noto que había un callejón entre 2 edificios, no tenía nada muy especial, solo un barril que empezaba a moverse solo lo cual hizo que al humano le diera curiosidad.

Tiro la manzana a medio comer al primer lugar que vio y se acercó sigilosamente al barril y acerco un poco su rostro para escuchar dentro de este, noto que se podían escuchar unos ligeros sonidos a lo cual sin pensar abrió el barril y se encontró con algo muy inesperado para él.

– ¡¿Un caballo en miniatura?! Más bien parece perra abandonada– Se encontraba sorprendido.

Dentro del barril se encontraba una pequeña potrilla la cual estaba en posición fetal mientras cubría sus ojos con sus pezuñas y temblaba sin control, esta tenía el pelaje amarillo y crin roja con un gran moño rosa que adornaba su melena, al ver a la pequeña potrilla le entro curiosidad por la gama de colores que poseía.

-– ¿Cómo habrá terminado dentro? – Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se rascaba en mentón con algo de duda.

Se acercó a ella y la cargo tomándola de su torso con lo cual la pequeña dejo de temblar como si se hubiera petrificado y mientras el humano la mantenía en el aire esta quito sus pezuñas de sus ojos y los empezó a abrir lentamente hasta tenerlos bien abiertos, volteo a ver a quien la había levantado y sus ojos se encogieron demostrando que el miedo se había hecho muy notable hacia el humano, volteo a ver hacia abajo y vio que la seguía sosteniendo en el aire, el humano solo la veía curioso tanto por su color como por su reacción, la potrilla después de un momento empezó a gritar provocando un muy agudo sonido el cual lastimaba los oídos del humano mientras esta empezaba a patalear, tras breves momentos, el humano la soltó haciendo que cayera de casi 1 metro, lo cual provoco que cuando cayó azotara contra el piso quedando completamente tirada para después incorporarse lo más rápido posible y salir huyendo de ahí mientras que el seguía algo aturdido.

Tras recuperarse un poco mientras se sobaba los oídos, pudo notar que la potra ya no se encontraba ahí, aún seguía pensando en sus colores, pues no eran muy comunes y menos en un equino.

Después de un momento de estar pensando se disponía a retirarse de ahí, pero un extraño sentimiento le decía que iba a suceder algo interesante justo en ese lugar y decidió esperar un poco, cruzo los brazos, se recargo en una pared y cerró los ojos.

Tras un rato de estar esperando pudo escuchar a la lejanía el sonido de trote de carrera, intensificándose hasta que pudo escucharlos ya muy fuerte, estos se detuvieron en seco, el abrió los ojos, giro su cabeza y miro hacia la entrada del callejón y pudo notar que en la entrada de esta se encontraban 6 yeguas de mayor tamaño que la que se había encontrado antes, aunque no podía definir bien su tamaño pues se encontraba un poco retirado de ellas, le sorprendió verlas pues los colores que tenían eran muy inusuales, sin contar muy diferentes una de otra y más le dio curiosidad el hecho de que unas tenían alas o cuernos, a excepción de una que poseía ambos.

 **5 De ellas lo veían con curiosidad y miedo al ser una criatura que nunca habían visto, mientras que una no mostraba ningún tipo de miedo hacia él pues ya sabía lo que él era, las demás estaban en alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer pues no sabían de lo que era capaz, una de las 6 que era de color lavanda con crin y cola de color morado con una franja rosa y una violeta en ambas se acercó un poco mientras que las demás se preparaban por si algo pudiera ocurrir.**

–Hola señor, mi nombre es Twilight sparkle y ellas son mis amigas, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash ( _Como me interesa el saber que son sus amigas_ ) – apuntó a cada una de las amigas pero ellas no cambiaron su postura– y dígame... ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó la alicornio con una voz amigable extrañando ligeramente a la criatura.

El humano la vio y arqueo una ceja, se despegó de la pared y se acercó a ella hasta estar a unos 30cm de su rostro para mirarla fijamente, lo cual hizo que ella se incomodara.

–Amm... ¿S-señor? – Decía algo nerviosa mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Después de verla un momento la rodeo para examinarla del cuerno hasta los cascos con una expresión seria, acción que hizo que las demás estuvieran a punto de abalanzarse en contra de él, cosa que el percibió, tras observarla bien volteó a ver a las demás con el mismo rostro, esto hizo que las otras 5 dieran un paso hacia atrás, el ambiente se sentía pesado en ese lugar, tras verlas, el desapareció y apareció enfrente de ellas haciendo que estas dieran un gran brinco hacia atrás de la impresión y dejara sorprendida a la alicornio.

Algunas de ellas se encontraban con la espalda en el piso mientras lo veían con la respiración aun agitada del susto, el solo se limitaba a observarlas atentamente, tras un rato de estarlas viendo y no decir nada, una pegaso color cian con crin y cola multicolor ya empezaba a desesperarse.

– ¡¿Qué pretendes criatura?! – Dijo molesta y con claras intenciones de golpearle.

El humano solo la vio un momento y desvió su vista sin decir ninguna palabra, cosa que hizo que se molestara más, la cual se preparó para darle una patada a toda velocidad, pero antes de llegar a él, este desapareció haciendo que esta se estrellara con el suelo y terminara estrellándose en un puesto de manzanas haciendo todo un desastre, las demás solo vieron la escena mientras que una pegaso de pelaje amarillo con crin y cola rosas iba a revisar si su amiga se encontraba bien.

Ante lo ocurrido la alicornio salió a la entrada del callejón para presenciar la escena y corroborar que su amiga estaba bien, tras ver que no había sufrido daño alguno empezó a voltear a todos lados buscando al humano pero sin éxito, después escucho una voz que provenía de dentro del callejón, ahí se encontraba el humano en la misma posición en la que lo encontraron, algo que sorprendió a todas.

–En definitiva ustedes son lo más interesante que he visto en mi travesía– Decía mientras se reía un poco –Lo que aun no entiendo es como tú no me tienes miedo como las demás– Decía con un poco de curiosidad.

–Eso es muy simple– Dijo la poni con voz segura –Yo viaje al mundo de los humanos hace poco tiempo e hice algunas amigas allá– Decía orgullosa de sí misma –Aunque según de lo que aprendí de ellos, es que ellos no tienen magia ¿cómo es que tu si puedes usarla? – dijo apuntándole con el casco.

–Eso es muy simple – Le dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa malévola y algo psicótica – Porque yo no soy como los otros humanos–

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo la poni Tomando posición defensiva.

–veras querida Twilight, los humanos como acabas de mencionar no tienen magia eso es seguro, pero a diferencia de todos yo poseo un gran poder el cual me permite hacer lo que yo quiera, por ejemplo, esto–

Gira sobre su eje le da la espalda y todas pueden observar que tenía las alas de Twilight en su espalda y al volver su vista a ellas también tenía su cuerno en la frente cosa que ella no había percatado hasta ese momento, nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo pues el único capaz de hacer eso algo así era Discord, un momento después tanto tu cuerno y sus alas volvieron al cuerpo de la alicornio.

–pero cuales son mis modales, permíteme presentarme como es debido– hace una reverencia –mi nombre es Athan, y yo soy nada más y nada menos que... –se oye redoble de tambor –el único, el majestuoso, el incomparable, el admirable, el magnífico–

– ¡ya dinos quien eres! – dijeron las 6 al unísono

.

–Ya está bien, valla publico difícil, ¡yo soy el dios del caos!- mostraba una sonrisa malvada y misteriosamente aparecieron truenos detrás de él sorprendiendo a todos.

Todas voltearon a ver los truenos y vieron una gran nube de tormenta que estaba siendo acarreada por una pegaso de pelaje gris con crin y cola doradas, y unos ojos desorbitados.

– ¿Derpy que estás haciendo con esa nube de tormenta? La tormenta está programada para mañana no para hoy– decía rainbow.

–oh... Lo siento rainbow... fue mi error– comento la pegaso gris con una cara de tristeza.

–ok... No hay problema, ve a regresarla a cloudsdale para que esté lista para mañana– dijo en tono comprensivo.

–Enseguida– aclamo entusiasta mientras se retiró de ahí a toda velocidad dejando atrás la nube

– ¡DERPY! – grito Rainbow.

La pegaso gris volteo a ver a rainbow y esta le hizo una seña mientras apuntaba a la nube lo cual hizo que esta llevara un casco a su nuca y con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras se acercaba para llevar la nube de regreso a cloudsdale.

–bien... ¿en que estábamos? – Dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su barbilla –a sí, soy el dios del caos– volvió a mencionar pero ahora sin que estuviera Derpy con su nube de tormenta.

La palabra dios del caos intrigo a las mane 6 que no podían creer que existiera otra criatura que pudiera controlar el caos al igual que dicho Draconequus que alguna vez fue su enemigo.

– ¿y qué es lo que quieres en este lugar? – se puso en posición defensiva.

–Es bueno que lo preguntes mí querida Twilight pues era justamente lo que estaba esperando que hicieras-–

Se acercó a ella invadiendo su espacio y sonriendo mientras un aura de maldad emanaba de él haciendo que con cada paso ella se alejara.

–Quiero... ver…– Bajo su cabeza e hizo una pequeña pausa dramática en lo que la pequeña poni se acercaba para tratar de ver su rostro –¡Caos!- dijo en tono eufórico mientras comenzaba a temblar cada vez más y más fuerte mientras una especie de aura que comenzaba a tomar forma rodeando al dios.

* * *

...

...

¿Y bien? que les parecio? ¿que creen que le espere a nuestro querido dios del caos ATHAN? ¿que clase de caos le espera a equestria tras su llegada? todo eso lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo, asi que nos vemos a la proxima...

PEEEERRRROOOO... no me voy sin antes decir unas cuantas cosillas:

1.- el cap si tarde un poco en subirlo por las correciones que se hicieron, pero que fueron hechos para su mayor disfrute de esta historia que aun tiene mucho que contar (si mephis e ivan, estan perdonados, ustedes tranqui XD).

2.- estamos orgullosos de decir que TeamMephis ya cuenta con 6 mienbros actualmente y contando, en este grupo nos encargamos de ayudar a quienes buscan mejorar sus historias si es que quieren mejorar, si no pss no hay nada que hacer XD, si quieren formar parte de este grupo, son bienvenidos, nadie mordemos XD.

3.- los caps tratare de subirlos cada semana (preferentemente fines de semana), si ven que no llegan a tiempo es porque fue por causas de fuerza mayor y siendo asi tratare de traerselos lo mas brevemente posible.

4.-dejen sus reviews o les mando al panda y eso no les conviene porque no pueden decirle "No" al panda (mirada amenazante).

...

...

ahora tiempo de contestar reviews:

bien, veamos...

MeganBrony: pues si es una buena pregunta, pero pues el intento ser piadoso con el pero pues el insistio asi que pss nimodo, y hasta eso la niña es bien hardcore, yo despues de algo asi ya estaria mas blanco que el caballo blanco de napoleon XD...

bien quien sigue...

...

...

bueno, creo que son todos (es algo deprimente), pero bueno, esta historia tiene mucho por delante y apenas es el tercer capitulo asi que las esperanzas de ver sus reviews estan bien presentes...

sin mas que decir, ALteregoDOs se retira, hasta la proxima...


	4. Un Error Inesperado

BUENOS DIAS COMUNIDAD FANFICCION¡ ALteregoDOs AL HABLA¡ espero que allan tenido un buen despertar hoy (a menos que tengan la cruda por festejar que ayer fue viernes pues los hay XD) pues que creen? el nuevo cap llego listo y a tiempo esta vez !WUUUU¡...

...

...

¿soy el unico que lo celebra?...

...

...

bueno, como quiera ahi esta el capitulo, al que le guste que bueno y al que no... pss tambien ingesu XD

disfuten el cap

* * *

Un Error Inesperado

Un viento gélido recorría el cuerpo de las 6 yeguas al escuchar esas palabras que aun resonaban en sus mentes a gran magnitud –"yo quiero caos" – simplemente se habían quedado petrificadas y no sabían cómo reaccionar, mientras el humano las veía muy fijamente sin dejar de sonreír de una forma maligna, al ver que no sabían que hacer hacia tal acción, el decidió tomar la iniciativa y empezar a hablar mientras se acercaba a las otras 5 las cuales solo lo veían atemorizadas y dando un paso hacia atrás por cada paso que el daba.

–vaya, vaya. ¿Dónde quedo todo ese valor que tenían hace un momento? – Dijo en tono burlón –realmente estoy decepcionado por como toda esa valentía, todo ese… coraje, determinación y obstinación, se haya ido con tan solo unas simples palabras– el no hizo más que seguir caminando rumbo a la salida del callejón y veía que las ponis se iban haciendo hacia atrás dejándole pasar sin problemas– bien, si me disculpan, iré a hacer de este lugar un paraíso del caos jajajajajaja– se retiraba mientras reía descontroladamente sobre lo sucedido y posaba sus brazos sobre su nuca.

Las ponis no podían dejar de temblar ante la presencia del humano, algunas de ellas hasta se sentaron en el lugar donde estaban, pues sus patas les dejaron de responder y mantenerse firmes a comparación de Fluttershy que se encontraba completamente tirada en el suelo con sus cascos en los ojos y detrás de las demás.

Mientras que se iba alejando de ahí para hacer de las suyas, la alicornio que hasta hace un momento se encontraba aun impactada por el evento, recobro la postura y tomo el valor para volver a dirigirse a él.

–¡alto ahí Athan! – Acto que hizo que el humano dejara de reír muy lentamente y se quedara parado después de recorrer unos metros de donde se encontraban las demás –si crees que te permitiremos crear caos en este lugar estas muy equivocado– dijo asertivamente.

El cambio su rostro de una de risa a una seria mientras bajaba sus brazos para cruzarlos y voltear levemente al unicornio pero con cierta lentitud para lograr inquietarla.

–Eras muy interesante twilight sparkle... Para ser solo una poni, pudiste recuperarte rápidamente del gran impacto que yo suelo dar de primera impresión– ella lo veía aun fijamente con posición de ataque –pero el que tengas tantas agallas solo te llevara a un horrible destino, si me permites, déjame mostrarte que es lo que podría pasar contigo si intentas detenerme–

Haciendo uso de su magia, saco 2 espejos que coloco enfrente de Twilight y uno que coloco enfrente de las otras 5

–en este espejo pueden visualizar el futuro más próximo para los que estén posados frente a él, pero pude alterarlo un poco para que todas ustedes, si es que lo consiguen– apunto a las otras 5 –puedan ver lo que le podría pasar a ella, espero que al detengan– apunto a Twilight con una mirada amenazante

En los espejos se empezó a visualizar como un vórtice se empezaba a formar para luego dar una imagen en la cual se podía ver Ponyville en un estado catastrófico, el cielo tenía una tonalidad de un arcoíris que por alguna razón parecía que se estaba moviendo, unas extrañas criaturas rondaban por el lugar, entre estos iban desde animales como ovejas o vacas, a objetos comunes como tijeras o incluso flores, lo raro de estos es que estaban volando en el cielo _(en la realidad distorsionada, se pueden hacer cosas así)_ y de estos caía un granizo muy grande que extrañamente tenia forma de camioneta , algunos edificios agrietados y algunos con muchas partes derrumbadas por las cuales salía un extraño liquido verdoso y pegajoso, algunas púas de piedra salían del suelo las cuales debes en cuando explotaban para dar paso a una extraña criatura, la cual tenía muchas patas y cabezas, las cuales eran de los ponis que desafortunadamente se acercaban a esta antes de abrirse, y es que las púas eran de un tamaño considerable que con cada poni que absorbía más grande se hacía, había también árboles en llamas que sacaban palomitas de maíz y algunos sin hoja alguna en su parte superior que en esta salían pequeñas frutas transparentes, en las cuales estaban atrapados todos los animales que se acercaban, no importando su tamaño, también se veía ponis corriendo por doquier al primer lugar que encontraban, algunos estaban lastimados y tirados en el suelo desmayados en los cuales se podía apreciar que tenían una respiración forzada ,además de que su boca salía una extraña espuma color morado que al parecer tenia olor como a un baño limpio, hasta que al fin la imagen llego a lo que estaban esperando ver, pero nunca se imaginaron lo que presenciarían en aquel extraño espejo, se podía ver el centro del pueblo, en donde antes estaba el gran ayuntamiento solo se encontraban simples escombros pero cada cierto tiempo este se volvía a reconstruir, solo para ser destruido de una forma diferente una y otra vez. Detalle que ahí a pesar de ser un caos un tanto estúpido, se veía las caras de los ponis con un sufrimiento y lágrimas, aparte de que solía haber lapsos en los que el escenario cambiaba a uno más allá de la descripción por lo perturbador y horrendo que podía tornarse el escenario. pero cerca del edificio se pudo visualizar una gran pared que pertenecía al mismo pero que aún seguía en pie ,después de eso aparecieron las 5 amigas que veían horrorizadas hacia al muro, pues se apreciaba de como Twilight se transformaba en un ser muy horroroso, pues se le alargaba el hocico a proporciones desmedidas, la dentadura sobresalía, las orejas se hacían más largas y sus ojos se hacían pequeños y negros, las patas se adelgazaban y sus cascos sobresalían, el cuerpo de deformaba y su cabuz se agrandaba, la crin se alació y se acorto, cabe decir que también su cuerpo aumento de tamaño. (Quienes no sepan, se convirtió en un equino de nuestro mundo) También se escuchaba una tonada alegre pero a la vez tonta proveniente de encima del muro, se trataba de Athan que uso su magia para colgar con cadenas en las patas delanteras el cuerpo mal herido de Twilight con su metamorfosis y Athan viendo desde la parte de arriba con los brazos cruzados y un extraño sombrero y riendo endemoniadamente hacia el cielo con aires de grandeza.

Las mane 6 estaban petrificadas porque no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, de las 6 solo una no presencio lo demás porque lo primero que vio hizo que estallara en llanto mientras se escondía con sus cascos, las otras 4 amigas de Twilight estaban pálidas tras ver esos horribles acontecimientos con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de caer al ver a su amiga en esas terribles condiciones, por otro lado Twilight se veía muy perturbada por lo que había visto, montones de lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se podía ver como ella empezó a temblar sin control haciendo que sus piernas traseras no pudieran más haciéndola caer al suelo, cosa que las demás presenciaron e intentaron ir a consolarla pero su miedo no les permitía moverse.

Tras leves momentos de un silencio ensordecedor, Twilight pudo reaccionar pero solo para soltar un grito desgarrador que haría que cualquiera se desplomara en un profundo estado de desesperanza y agonía, su grito expresaba todo el miedo que podía sentir en su interior, esta sin más cayó al suelo y sostenía su cabeza con ambos cascos mientras rodaba un poco para alejarse del espejo.

El humano solo veía atento y con leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras podía ver como de algunos lados empezaban a llegar algunos ponis para presenciar que era lo que estaba pasando, pues todos ellos son muy curiosos y más por el hecho de haber escuchado un sonido que denotaba agonía lo cual los dejaba más intrigados.

Al ver a Twilight desplomada y desesperada muchos de los ponis empezaron a temblar hasta que el primer grito proveniente de sepa demonios donde pues eran muchos, hizo que el miedo empezara a correr por sus cuerpos haciendo que todos empezaran a correr sin control por sin ningún lugar.

El humano se encontraba sonriendo al ver todo el caos que había provocado y no había hecho gran cosa mas no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el humano decidió ponerse en camino hacia donde estaba Twilight a pasos lentos pero precisos, las 5 yeguas aun no salían de su estado emocional y veían que se acercaba cada vez más y más a donde se encontraba la alicornio aun en su sufrimiento, tras unos instantes el humano ya se encontraba a la altura de ellas y las observo con un gesto malvado mientras su paso seguía seguro, podían ver esa escena en cámara lenta, como si con ese rostro les hubiera dicho, despídanse de su amiga, lo cual hizo que las 5 reaccionaran y se abalanzaran contra él, mientras el daba un salto hacia atrás evitando la tacleada de ellas.

– ¡no te dejaremos que le pongas tus garras encima maldito! – dijo Applejack mientras un gesto de absoluto odio se posaba en su rostro que aún tenía algunas lágrimas.

El mantenía su posición seria frente a las 5, podía ver como intentaban controlar su pavor contra la él, cosa que él no tomo con mucha importancia, y siguió su camino en dirección a ellas que cada vez sentían más miedo al ver que eran impotentes contra él, estando frente a ellas el solo las miro indiferente.

– ¿me permiten pasar? – dijo con una sonrisa amigable pero ellas no se movieron por lo cual el cambio su gesto a uno serio –bien, en ese caso… me obligaron a hacerlo–

Haciendo uso de su magia, levanto a las 5 y las metió en una celda que hizo aparecer y la puso en la entrada del callejón con un poco de fuerza haciendo que estas cayeran al suelo, una vez puestas de pie intentaron salir de ahí como pudieron pero sin éxito y solo podían presenciar horrorizadas que el humano se estaba acercando cada vez más a su amiga que aún se encontraba en un trance de locura.

Una vez estando frente a ella la miro por un momento sin bajar la cabeza, podía notar como ella se mantenía en una posición fetal, temblando desenfrenadamente y con los ojos mirando a la nada mientras sostenía su cabeza.

–!TWILIGHT! – gritaron al unísono desesperadamente con lágrimas en los ojos e impotentes de ver como perderían a su amiga y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo

El grito hizo que Twilight saliera de su trance y volteara a ver al frente, solo para encontrarse al humano que la veía con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios, al verlo empezó a temblar nuevamente mientras él se agachaba para estar un poco más alto que el nivel al que se encontraba ella.

–Terminemos con esto– le dijo sonriendo de la misma manera mientras acercaba una de sus manos hacia ella.

La alicornio sabía que era su final pero no quería morir, el solo pensarlo hacia que quisiera soltar otro grito pero su estado no le permitía formular palabra alguna, sabía que no podría impedir lo inevitable, intento usar su magia contra él pero fue inútil, simplemente el hechizo no funcionaba, ya estando casi cerca de tocarla ella solo cerro sus ojos y espero lo peor, de pronto sintió un golpe suave en su cabeza, lo cual hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido más de sorpresa que de dolor.

–jajajajaja... –Era una risa lenta, los sentimientos de aquella risa eran difíciles de descifrar hasta que… – Ya no puedo más... Jajajaja… –Comenzó a sonar cada vez más divertido hasta que estallo en risas cayendo al suelo– ¡Me voy a miar!- decía mientras reía divertido mientras se tiraba en el piso y sostenía su estómago por la presión que ejercía al reír.

Ella abrió los ojos solo para encontrar al humano tirado riendo sin control.

– ¿p-pe-pero...? ¿Q-que...? – trataba de gesticular palabras pero le era difícil.

–jajajaja... Debiste ver tu cara... La verdad ahora si lo hice a lo grande– decía sin parar de reír.

Las demás veían atónitas la escena, pues no creían lo que estaban viendo.

–espera un momento... ¿cómo que ahora si lo hiciste a lo grande? – pregunto Rainbow algo des consternada.

–pues porque todo esto fue solo una broma– dijo recuperando el aliento de tanto reír.

– ¡¿todo fue una broma?! – dijeron al unísono.

–En efecto lo fue– se levantó y se secó las lágrimas –Diablos, por un momento pensé que iba a explotar de la ris…– Se interrumpió su hablar de forma instantánea cuando efectivamente…

*BOOM*

Exploto Athan dejando mucha sangre a su alrededor y manchando a las ponis presentes.

Y claro que se quedaron consternadas para gritar con absoluto horror por lo anterior ocurrido.

–Y miren que siguen siendo divertidas– Dijo una voz en la nada muy reconocida por las chicas – ¿Les doy un regalo y así es como lo reciben? Que maleducado de su parte– Dijo mientras que con su dedo recogía un poco y le daba una probada a la mermelada –No me decidía si seria de zarzamora o de fresa, pero me gusta más el rojo, ¿A ustedes no?– Dijo mientras desaparecía el desastre.

Uso su magia y saco a todas de la jaula pero seguían en el mismo lugar en donde estaban pues aun no les entraba a la cabeza que todo lo que sucedió fuera solo una broma.

– ¿entonces qué fue lo que vimos en ese espejo? – Dijo Rarity.

–Fue solo mi imaginación haciendo de las suyas, les hice mostrar algo que seguro no soportarían ver y valla que funciono mejor de lo que pensé– dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

– ¿eso quiere decir que lo que dijiste de traer el caos fue solo una broma? – decía esa tal Pinkie que parece que la melena esponjada que tenia se había alaciado.

–no, eso sí es verdad y aun así la traeré así que váyanse preparando que no tardare mucho– sonrió mientras las veía curioso por su reacción la cual fue de miedo.

–bien, si me necesitan estaré cerca de un gran edificio... Así que no tarden, las estaré esperando... – sin más desapareció de ahí mientras las mane 6 no sabían que hacer.

Paso un rato antes de que se empezaran a ver cambios en el pueblo, se podía ver como algunos ponis eran perseguidos por una gran variedad de bichos entre los cuales había arañas, mangostas, cucarachas entre otros de aspectos, insectos y animales muy desagradables, en algunos lugares del mismo salían algunas púas de piedra enormes saliendo del suelo atravesando algunos edificios cercanos hacían que algunos se dañaran gravemente y trozando gran parte de los mismos, también se podía ver a algunos ponis flotando en el aire sin dirección alguna, y tratando de equilibrarse sin éxito alguno, las mane 6 veían preocupadas tal escena pues no sabían que podría pasar si esto continuaba, incluso el caos era cada vez peor pues algunos ponis de la nada explotaban en mermelada, a lo que la alicornio reacciono.

–Tenemos que detenerlo– dijo Twilight.

–pero... Lo que vimos en el espejo...- –dijo Applejack preocupada mientras intentaba no soltar una lágrima, cosa que hizo que todas bajaran la cabeza y la moral, pero la alicornio estaba decidida.

–no importa que fue lo que vimos en el espejo, si no lo detenemos va a destruirlo todo y es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar, pues este es mi hogar y nadie se mete con él ni con mis amigos– dijo segura de sí misma

Al escuchar esas palabras las amigas se conmovieron y asintieron a su reacción dándole a entender que contaba con ellas pero aun así estaban preocupadas por el resultado de enfrentarlo a él.

–primero tenemos que ir por los elementos de la armonía– Dijo Twilight con una mirada seria pero que inspiraba confianza a quien la mirara.

– ¡sí! – asintieron las demás tomando cada vez más iniciativa.

Después de decir eso se retiraron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron, decididas a terminar el caos enfrente de ellas.

Mientras tanto en el centro del pueblo se encontraba el humano el cual estaba posado en la cima del ayuntamiento el cual estaba adornado por algunas afiladas púas a su alrededor, el mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se puso a apreciar el caos que había creado, le agradaba mucho lo que había logrado en poco tiempo pero de pronto sintió ese sentimiento de nuevo, lo cual lo hacía molestarse un poco pues aun pensándolo por mucho tiempo no sabía que era ese sentir, tras un momento empezó a ver a los ponis que corrían y flotaban por todos lados pudo ver entre ellos a la Pegaso gris que le había ayudado con un gran efecto para su presentación con las mane 6 aunque esto allá sido solo un accidente, le interesaba saber un poco más de ella.

– ¡oye tú, la poni gris con alas, ven aquí! – le grito pues se encontraba algo retirada.

La Pegaso al escuchar eso volteo a ver a donde había escuchado la voz, y cuando lo encontró su rostro cambio a uno de horror pues no quería acercarse a él por miedo y por lo que había provocado

–Anda ven, no te voy a hacer daño– le dijo con una sonrisa amigable mientras le extendía la mano.

Aun insegura pero después de esas palabras y su actitud se acercó lentamente.

– ¿q-que...? ¿N-necesita... s-señor? – decía muy nerviosa la Pegaso.

–Quisiera saber cuál es tu nombre– le dijo de manera tranquila.

–D-Derpy señor– Contesto débilmente.

–Por favor Derpy, llámame Athan– le dijo de forma caballera.

–y para que me necesita se... Digo... Athan– corrigió.

–Quería agradecerte que hiciste que mi presentación con esas otras ponis se viera más asombrosa– le dijo feliz –y quisiera saber si te gustaría ser la que me ayude con los efectos especiales– le propuso.

–amm... Yo... Ah... – se encontraba muy confundida, no sabía que responder porque si lo hacía estaría trabajando con el enemigo, lo cual sabía que sus amigos no lo verían muy bien.

Al ver que la poni no sabía que responder, el humano tomo la palabra.

–es más, dime ¿qué es lo que más te gusta en este mundo? – pregunto curioso.

Ella lo vio algo extrañada por la pregunta solo para ponerse a pensar por un momento a lo cual no paso mucho tiempo pues ella ya estaba segura de que era lo que más le gustaba.

–¡los muffins! – Sonrió alegre.

–te propongo un trato, tú has los efectos especiales y yo te daré todos los muffins que quieras, del sabor y textura que más prefieras, que me dices querida Derpy ¿te parece? – le dijo mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con su casco.

Se veía sorprendida pero aun no podía creer lo que le había dicho, todos los muffins que ella quisiera solo para lanzar solo unos cuantos rayos de vez en cuando.

– ¿todos los que yo quiera? –

–Todos los que tu barriguita quiera–

– ¿del sabor que yo quiera? –

–Cualquier sabor más exótico o imposible que a ti se te ocurra–

– ¿podría probar uno de chocolate y que este crujiente antes de decidir? – miro con los ojos entrecerrados pues ella tomaba muy enserio el tema de los muffins pues son su especialidad.

El humano se dio cuenta de eso y rio un poco lo cual confundió a la Pegaso e hizo aparecer el muffin que ella había pedido enfrente de ella, ella lo olio primero, después lo tomo y revisó el peso que tenía, desconfiada aun esta le dio una pequeña mordida y mastico por un leve momento saboreándolo lo más que podía, el humano que la veía con una sonrisa confiada pudo presencias cada acción que tomaba la Pegaso, hasta que pudo ver como los ojos de la poni se abrían como platos por la impresión y después de eso empezó a entrecerrar un poco sus ojos los cuales denotaban placer, la poni se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis por tan glorioso sabor que poseía el muffin que hasta se ruborizo un poco y puso uno de sus cascos en sus mejillas mientras parecía que estaba cayendo lentamente, el humano hizo aparecer una pequeña nube debajo de ella en la cual termino completamente acostada boca arriba y con las 4 extremidades bien extendidas.

Después de ver la reacción de la Pegaso el humano se acercó despacio y volteo a verla la cual aún se encontraba en un ligero transe pero al momento reacciono al ver al humano.

–y bien, ¿tenemos un trato o no? – le volvió a extender la mano.

– ¡trato hecho! – dijo ella emocionada tras estrechar su casco con el.

– ¡perfecto! – hizo aparecer una gran nube de tormenta, un poco más grande que el tamaño del ayuntamiento – ¿crees poder manejar una nube de ese tamaño? – le pregunto.

– ah... Lo voy a intentar... Todo sea por los muffins– dijo segura mientras un poco de saliva salía de su boca.

–Esa es la actitud Derpy– saco una pequeña canasta de sepa dónde y se la dio –En ella hay muffins de sabores variados, puedes disfrutarlos mientras llega el momento indicado, que pronto llegara–

–De acuerdo Athan– dijo feliz mientras se posaba sobre la nube a comer los muffins.

–Ahora solo falta que vengan ellas jujuju– dijo a sus adentros mientras un rayo cayó a su lado sorprendiéndolo y volteo hacia arriba y veía como lo veía apenada la Pegaso –cuidado con los rayos que casi me da a mí– le dijo arqueando la ceja.

– Lo siento Athan– decía apenada.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que las mane 6 se encontraron con el humano y después de recoger los elementos de la harmonía, se pusieron en marcha para ir al centro del pueblo, pues según las palabras del humano " _estaré cerca de un gran edificio_ " el único lugar donde podría estar era el ayuntamiento.

Al acercarse cada vez más al lugar, podían ver el ayuntamiento que estaba rodeado de púas y una gran nube de tormenta, y en la cima vieron que él las estaba esperando con aires de grandeza en él.

– ¡por fin llegaron! Creí que nunca llegarían– les dijo burlonamente.

El humano pudo notar que tenían unos collares con cristales de colores a diferencia de la alicornio que llevaba una corona con un gran cristal con forma de estrella.

–Si crees que te dejaremos hacer lo que quieras estas muy equivocado– le dijo Rainbow Dash en tono amenazante.

– ¿no estás viendo a tu alrededor? Estoy haciendo lo que quiero y aún no ha venido nadie a detenerme – empezó a reír desquiciadamente con un siseo de inquietud mientras sostenía su cabeza pasándose la mano por su cabello, la Pegaso gris escucho la risa y pensó que ese era buen momento para lanzar unos cuantos rayos y uno le pego de lleno al humano haciendo que se chamuscara y callera desde el edificio hasta azotar contra el piso cosa que pudo notar la Pegaso y estaba muy preocupada de que se hubiera hecho daño.

Las mane 6 solo vieron la escena del rayo y como caía hasta el suelo por el impacto del mismo y comenzaron a reírse de su desgracia, voltearon a ver la nube y vieron que encima de ella estaba Derpy y la empezaron a felicitar por lo que había hecho, pero la Pegaso no perdió el tiempo y se acercó al humano.

– ¿estás bien Athan? – se notaba que estaba triste por él.

–me callo un rayo, caí de aproximada mente 3 pisos, me estrelle contra el suelo y ¿todavía preguntas si estoy bien? – se levantó y vio amenazante a la poni mientras se paraba lentamente, se tronaba los huesos de forma amenazante se sacudía el polvo con molestia –soy el dios del caos, claro que estoy bien, pero te tengo malas noticias, estas despedida– le dijo desinteresadamente.

Ella al escuchar eso se deprimió pues le dolía ya no poder recibir más de esos deliciosos muffins y varias lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, el humano se percató de eso y dio un gran suspiro.

–está bien, te seguiré dando los muffins que quieras– le dijo comprensivo.

La Pegaso lo vio con sorpresa y una sonrisa se posó en su rostro mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo con algo de fuerza, acción que hizo que se molestara un poco pero que a la vez sintiera cálida su alma, ese sentimiento era nuevo para él y lo curioso es que lo reconfortaba sentirlo, poco después la Pegaso regreso a la nube, tomo la canasta de muffins y se retiró con una gran sonrisa.

Las 6 ponis vieron curiosas la escena pues la reacción de la Pegaso hacia él era demasiado compasiva para lo que había hecho él en el pueblo.

-¿Que le hiciste a Derpy? Tu monstruo- dijo Rainbow.

–No sé de qué estás hablando– dijo aun sacudiéndose y viendo hacia donde se había ido la Pegaso gris-

– ¿cómo que no lo sabes? Fue demasiado compasiva contigo– Volvió a decir de forma incriminatoria.

–ooohh... Sobre eso, estaba trabajando para mí a cambio de los muffins que ella quisiera pero ya no "por el rayo que me lanzo"– dijo a sus adentros.

– ¿Y p-porque... t-te abrazo? – le dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

–La verdad no lo comprendo muy bien, le dije que le seguiría dando los muffins que ella quisiera y por eso me abrazo y se fue– dijo confundido

–Bien ese no es el punto– dijo Twilight –vinimos a detenerte aquí y ahora– Dijo tomando una posición defensiva.

–Denme con todo lo que tengan, aquí las espero– dijo en forma de reto.

Las mane 6 no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a preparar el ataque con los elementos de la harmonía y empezaban a flotar mientras que de los collares empezaban a salir unas luces con la forma que tenían los cristales, hasta que de ellos empezó a salir un rayo del mismo color que cada uno formando un tipo de arcoíris el cual se fue acercando a la corona de la alicornio la cual tenía los ojos brillando, al llegar las luces a la corona, esta brillo y un enorme resplandor arcoíris salió disparado hacia el cielo y después fue directo al humano quien lo esperaba con los brazos bien abiertos.

Al impactar el rayo sobre el humano, hizo que se levantara mucha tierra y no pudieran ver qué fue lo que paso con él, después de un momento se disipo y vieron que no había quedado nada del humano, en su lugar solo se encontraba una grieta con estática, las yeguas quedaron atónitas de lo que había quedado del humano pero sabían que ya no volverían a saber de él y eso las tranquilizaba un poco pues el caos se había terminado, gracias al uso de los elementos todo volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar en el cual parecía no haber nada más que estática, una extraña presencia apareció con los brazos abiertos, se trataba del humano que había sido llevado a un lugar carente de lo que sea.

– Pero que demo... ¿dónde estoy? –

...

...

...

* * *

pues aqui termina este cuarto capitulo de esta historia de la cual estoy muy orgulloso pues por ser mi primogenito y le estoy poniendo todo el empeño (y un poco de ayuda por parte de teammephis... bueno un tanto mas que eso XD, gracias mephys y marco) para que sea de su total agrado, aunque no se con serteza si realmente les guste o no y eso me pone un poco preocupado, pero no dejare de escribir por eso, pues son 2 razones muy grandez por las cuales escribo, por ustedes y por amor al arte (arte del caos en este caso pero arte es arte XD).

sin mas que decir, ALteregoDOs se despide y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...


	5. El Caos se ha Duplicado

!QUE ONDA COMUNIDAD FANFICTION, AQUI ALteregoDOs PRESENTE Y LISTO PARA TRAERLES MAS DE NUESTRO QUERIDO AMIGO ATHAN¡

les dejo este cap por aqui y nos leemos mas abajo jeje

disfruten de la lectura...

* * *

El caos se ha duplicado.

Después de ser alcanzado por el rayo arcoíris creado por las portadoras de la harmonía, o al menos eso es lo que parecía, el humano se encontraba en un lugar en el que nunca había estado, carente de cualquier cosa, solo estática y un gran vacío a su alrededor.

– ¡¿pero qué demonios?! Cómo llegue aquí? – se preguntaba el algo sorprendido y enojado.

– ¿Dónde está mi caos?, mi preciado caos…– se incoó en el suelo al ver que se había ido.

Al no ver nada más que el vacío en el que solo parecían volar millones de moscas haciendo un ruido muy estresante, él se levantó del suelo y se veía decidido a regresar y empezó a correr hacia cualquier lugar a toda velocidad pero sintió que algo lo detuvo en seco dándose un buen golpe en el rostro, parecía ser una especie de muro de cristal la cual no había visto antes, se tomó el rostro para sobarse y volteo a ver mejor el extraño muro, a través de este pudo presenciar a la niña con la que se había divertido momentos antes de entrar al televisor que había conseguido acercarse al este y había cambiado el programa.

La niña se veía feliz viendo como él se había lastimado mientras se estrellaba dentro de la pantalla, el solo sufría un extremo tic en el ojo al ver que es lo que había pasado y que la niña se reía de su desgracia, se podía ver que ella disfrutaba el momento de su venganza tras haber reventado a su amigo globo, algo que hacía que el rechinara los dientes de frustración.

El humano respiro profundamente y exhalo para dejar salir una gran bocanada de aire y la mayoría de enojo que se estaba acumulando en él, ya una vez terminando esa acción volteo a ver a la niña.

–pequeña niña, ¿podrías regresar el canal a dónde estaba? – le dijo lo más amablemente posible pero la niña se seguía riendo de él.

–te regreso tu amigo globo si quieres, anda ¿qué dices? – saco un globo igual que el ultimo que hizo explotar.

Ella lo vio curiosa hasta que volteo la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria.

– ¿entonces no lo quieres?, que tal 2... 3... 5... ¿Qué tal 10000? – la pantalla estaba llena de globos en forma de perro que se movían con vida propia.

La pequeña al ver tantos globos se emocionó tanto que extendió los brazos al televisor como diciendo que se los diera, y el humano la vio con una pequeña sonrisa que se veía sincera pero guardaba un ligero toque macabro lo cual la niña no era capaz de ver por su muy corta edad.

–bien, te los doy todos pero primero necesito que cambies el canal al que estaba antes ¿sí? – le dijo sonriendo.

La niña curiosamente entendió y cambio el programa hasta llegar al canal de MLP, el al ver que el caos que había creado desapareció casi suelta un grito acompañado con una maldición pero recordó que la niña lo seguía viendo atento con la mano en el botón de cambio de canal y unos ojos amenazantes con cambiarlo nuevamente si no recibía lo que le había prometido.

–está bien, aquí esta lo prometido– le dijo el desganado.

uso su magia y en la habitación de la niña aparecieron un sin fin de perros de globo que se movían solos, pero todos estaban conectados con una pequeña mecha que terminaba a un costado del televisor, cosa que la niña no vio pues empezó a jugar con los globos, mientras ella estaba distraída, el humano hizo aparecer una pequeña flama viviente y con 2 pies izquierdos muy cerca de la mecha la cual al dar el primer paso tropezó y cayó sobre esta encendiéndola y acabando con la vida de la misma (vivir para morir literalmente).

Antes de que la mecha terminara de llegar a su final el uso su magia para hacerse inmune de cambios en el televisor, aun este fuese destruido el ya no se vería afectado y no saldría de ahí a menos que él lo quisiera, después de hacer eso se puso a ver atentamente el resultado de que terminase de consumirse esa mecha, la niña estaba feliz con tantos amigos globos hasta que de pronto la mecha acabo y todos los globos empezaron a explotar como fuegos artificiales soltando pequeñas ráfagas que empezaban a chamuscar un poco el lugar en donde explotaban, duro un buen tiempo hasta que el ultimo reventó en el rostro de la niña dejándole el rostro lleno de hollín igual que todo su cuerpo y toda la habitación, el humano al verla en ese estado empezó a reírse frenéticamente mientras que la niña empezó a llorar como la última vez

–¡jajajajajaja! Eso te enseñara a no reírte de nuevo de mí... ¡Jajajajaja…!– después de escuchar la última risa el televisor que estaba muy dañado y que milagrosamente seguía encendido se apagó soltando una chispa, una pequeña explosión y detrás de ella un camino de humo dejándolo inservible.

* * *

Una vez que el televisor exploto y el dejo de ver imagen alguna por aquel extraño cristal este desapareció de la nada, el humano seguía riéndose de la niña hasta que dio media vuelta y paró en seco la burla mientras ponía una cara seria que demostraba extremo enojo porque ya no se encontraba el caos que había creado arduamente, a lo cual se encamino al último lugar en donde se encontró con las mane 6, el ayuntamiento.

–Es hora de formar cuentas, esas criaturas me las pagaran– Dirigiéndose a su destino, dejo detrás de él otra grieta con estática.

 **Con las mane 6**

Ellas festejaban el que ya no estuviera el caos en el pueblo con una fiesta en el ayuntamiento de esas que solo Pinkie pie sabe hacer en la cual se encontraban todos los habitantes del pueblo.

– ¡que empiece la fiesta! – grito Pinkie alocadamente.

Empezó la música y todos los ponis empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música la que era proporcionada por una poni de pelaje blanco con crin y cola de color azul fuerte con franjas celestes y una Cutie Mark en forma de corcheas unidas, en una de las mesas que habían puesto para algunos se encontraban las mane 6 platicando.

–no puedo creer que allá sido tan fácil vencerlo– dijo Applejack.

–sí, que bueno que ya no está, porque si siguiera aquí estaría haciendo más caos, el cual hubiera destruido Ponyville y si la hubiera destruido muchos estarían muy tristes sin contar que no podría hacer fiestas pues no habría donde hacerlas, y eso pondría a muchos tristes porque no tendrían una fiesta con la cual divertirse y mostrar una gran sonrisa y eso a mí me pone triste, pues el que sonrían me hace sonreír y si no lo hacen yo no podría hacerlo... – decía Pinkie hasta que Applejack le tapó la boca con su casco.

–Sí, era pura palabrería– dijo RD de forma algo egocéntrica.

– ¿qué tienes cariño? – le dijo Rarity a Twilight mientras se acercaba a ella, pues esta se veía preocupada.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Fluttershy tímidamente mientras también se acercaba a ella.

–Si estoy bien, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento– dijo Twilight mientras veía a sus amigas con una cara de preocupación.

– ¿a qué te refieres? Vencimos a ese parlanchín sin mucho esfuerzo– dijo Rainbow con un aire de superioridad.

–sí, pero es muy extraño que no quedara nada de él salvo esa extraña grieta ¿no les parece? – dijo Twilight aun preocupada.

–tal vez por ser de otro mundo le afecto más que a alguien de aquí, no te preocupes terroncito, todo estará bien– dijo Applejack mientras ponía su pata en el hombro de Twilight.

–Espero que tengas razón Applejack, pero bueno sigamos celebrando– le sonrió a sus amigas algo nerviosa, porque aún seguía preocupada.

De pronto la puerta del ayuntamiento se abrió por una gran ventisca que empezó de la nada, algunos ponis se habían exaltado por eso y algunos se acercaron a la puerta solo para ver por ella y quedar atónitos por lo que estaban viendo hasta que algunos gritaron sin control, lo cual preocupo a las mane 6, se acercaron a la puerta y vieron cómo se iba acercando poco a poco el humano mientras una gran tormenta eléctrica se había formado en el cielo y lanzando rayos los cuales impactaban por los alrededores, algunos en las casas, en el suelo, en carritos de ventas que incluso algunos salían volando dejando una explosión de dimensiones desproporcionales a su tamaño, entre otras cosas más, se veía como él tenía una mirada de enojo y determinación de encontrarse con las mane 6, por suerte estas aún tenían puestos los elementos de la armonía y salieron del ayuntamiento mientras que Twilight las protegía de los rayos con un campo de fuerza, a unos cuantos metros de ellas el humano se detuvo.

Estuvieron un buen momento solo viéndose a expensas de cualquier movimiento por el otro, el humano con los brazos cruzados y mirada amenazante mientras que ellas en posición defensiva, hasta que Twilight tomo la palabra.

– ¿cómo fue que sobreviviste a los elementos? – pregunto confusa–

-Soy el dios del caos, –Se inclinó ligeramente hasta tener su cabeza a su misma altura– esos juguetes baratos no van a destruirme, pero ese no es el caso, ¿qué le hicieron a mi caos? – pregunto sin cambiar su gesto ni posición.

–Tu caos fue purificado por los elementos de la armonía, y los volveremos a usar para detenerte a ti y a tu caos otra vez– dijo Rainbow Dash.

–sinceramente tu caos no tenía nada de estilo, no tiene clase, ni gracia, un completo desperdicio de talento– dijo Rarity

 _En momentos varios en los que alguien insulte a Athan diciendo cosas igual, menores o peores o que transmitan la misma idea nunca termino en nada bueno, el ultimo que logro sacarle más allá de lo que es capaz de soportar estuvo a punto de matarlo haciéndole su vida un infierno a través de bromas más allá del gusto de cualquier persona. Pero en casos como este en que la víctima no sabe de su poder real, suelen cometer el error de insultarle de una u otra forma. Y la peor forma, es insultando su expresión del arte. Ahorita está resonándole las punzantes e hirientes palabras del poni en la mente del dios. En lo que reacciona, esta inconscientemente ideando algo no muy hiriente pero a la vez divertido para alguna clase de broma._

 _Espero que alguien se apiade de sus pobres almas._

–Que mi caos... – se notaba muy furioso – ¿no tiene estilo?, ¿y que es un desperdicio de talento? – se podía ver un aura emanando de si –si no te gusto mi caos, vamos a ver qué te parece esto, pero primero vamos a deshacernos de esto que no lo necesitan–

El humano hizo desaparecer los elementos de ellas y empezó a hacerles cambios a sus cuerpos, hizo desaparecer tanto cuernos como alas de las que las poseían haciendo que Rainbow Dash que se encontraba volando cayera azotando en el suelo y haciendo que el campo de fuerza desapareciera, se los empezó a poner de diferente forma, a Rainbow Dash y FlutterShy las cuales poseían alas pasaron a ser unicornios, Rainbow Dash tenía el cuerno de Rarity y el pelaje de esta empezó a pasar de color cian a blanco y su crin se hizo de color purpura, Fluttershy en cambio tenía el cuerno de Twilight y esta empezó a pintarse de color lavanda con su crin y colas moradas con 2 franjas lila y rosa, a AppleJack y Pinkie Pie les puso alas convirtiéndolas en pegasos, a Pinkie le puso las alas de Rainbow Dash haciendo que su pelaje se tornara color cian y su melena esponjada se hiciera de los colores del arcoíris, a Applejack le puso las alas de FlutterShy haciendo que se volviera amarilla y su melena y cola se tornaran rosas, por otro lado Rarity y Twilight seguían siendo terrestres y el humano les cambio los colores, a Twilight le hizo el pelaje rosa mientras que su crin y cola las hizo de un tono de rosa más oscuro y a Rarity la pinto de naranja y su crin y cola de rubio, y por último las alas de Twilight se las puso el.

El al verlas que estaban consternadas de ser una especie que nunca habían sido, salvo Pinkie pie que parecía disfrutar ser una Pegaso mientras abría y cerraba las alas repetidamente, al humano le divirtió mucho eso y empezó a reír mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se agachaba un poco mientras sostenía su estómago, de pronto sintió una presión en su trasero como si algo lo estuviese apretando simplemente, al voltear pudo ver que tenía a un pequeño cocodrilo bebe que lo estaba mordiendo pero que carecía de dientes.

– ¿qué rayos?, un cocodrilo en miniatura y sin dientes, jajá... Que gracioso... – lo agarra de la cola para levantarlo y cuando intenta acariciarle la cabeza este le muerde la mano –creo que no te caigo muy bien, pues entonces vete a volar–

El humano se quitó las alas de Twilight y se las puso al pequeño cocodrilo cuales piezas de lego y este se empezó a ir volando, Pinkie se dio cuenta de eso y le brillaron los ojos al ver a su mascota volando.

– ¡chicas! Miren a Gummy, ¡está volando!, ese es mi Gummy, mamá va en camino para volar contigo… – Pinkie intento alcanzarlo usando las alas pero con intentos fallidos y cayendo repetidas veces al suelo.

–jajajajajaja... Esa poni me cae muy bien... ¿cómo se llamaba?, ¿rosadita pastel?... ¿pánfila pan?... ¿Tal vez Peter pan?... Meh cuando regrese le pregunto... – dijo mientras volvía a voltear a ver a las otras 5.

– ¡No puede ser, ahora me parezco a Rarity!– dijo frustrada Rainbow Dash.

– ¿Eso tiene algo de malo querida?, deberías sentirte alagada de tener mi tan bello y elegante color de pelaje y crin, en cambio mírame a mí, parezco campesina– dijo Rarity algo angustiada mientras recibía una mirada de ofensa por parte de AppleJack.

–p-pues a mí me gusta este color, siempre me gustó el pelaje de Twilight– dijo FlutterShy tímidamente haciendo que Twilight se sonrojase.

– ¡regrésanos a como estábamos! – dijo AppleJack

– ¿Por qué?, considero que se ven muy bien así *giggle*, además creo q a ti te queda bien el color rosa Twilight– le dijo en tono burlón.

–No es gracioso... – dijo Twilight con un tono de molestia.

Después de un rato de estarse observando detenidamente entre ellas por el cambio espontaneo de su pelaje, las nubes de tormenta desaparecieron misteriosamente haciendo que el humano quedara confundido pues no había sido obra suya, y al empezar a voltear a los alrededores para saber quién había sido el causante, pudo apreciar que una cosa giratoria venia volando desde la lejanía en la que se podía ver un gran castillo, al parecer esta se estaba acercando cada vez más al lugar donde ellos estaban a lo cual el humano vio detenidamente pero giraba tan rápido que no podía ver la forma que esta tenia, después de un momento esta colisiono contra el suelo cerca de las mane 6

–Espérame Gummy– se escuchó a Pinkie decir a lo lejos mientras seguía tratando de alcanzar a Gummy…

...

Las mane 6 sin Pinkie… haciendo que se levantase mucho polvo lo cual hizo que se sorprendieran, de pronto se podía ver en la nube de tierra como una gran criatura se levantaba y se acercaba a ellas, el humano estaba impaciente por ver que era esa cosa y que es lo que pasaría, de pronto la criatura sale del humo para visualizar a una criatura que estaba conformado por varias partes de animales, una cabeza de equino con un cuerno de ciervo y un cuerno de venado, cuerpo de serpiente, un brazo de león y otro de águila, una pesuña de equino y una de dragón y cola de dragón, después de que saliese de ahí se acercó para abraza a Applejack con mucho cariño haciendo que esta batallara para respirar.

– ¡Mi querida FlutterShy, tanto tiempo ha pasado desde ayer que tomamos el té en tu casa que sentí que me moriría de viejo antes de volver a hacer otra reunión! – Dijo la criatura mientras veía detenidamente a la poni –oye, ¿te cortaste el cabello?, ¿y desde cuando usas sombrero vaquero?–

La alejo un poco de su cuerpo solo para que la poni tomara una gran bocanada de aire por la asfixia que estaba recibiendo, la criatura la vio y se dio cuenta que no era la poni que buscaba.

– ¿eres tu Applejack?, ¡jajajajajaja! Tengo que decir que estos colores no te quedan... ¿Pero cómo es posible que tengas alas?, ¿y dónde está FlutterShy? – pregunto intrigado mientras volteaba a todos lados y dejaba caer a la poni al suelo.

–amm... Estoy aquí Discord... – dijo FlutterShy tímidamente y con voz baja.

–Tú no eres FlutterShy por supuesto, no puedes ser... –la miro detenidamente- ¿FlutterShy?, espera... Si Applejack se parece a ti y tú te pareces a Twilight... Eso quiere decir... – volteo a ver a las demás y pequeñas carcajadas empezaron a salir hasta que ya no lo pudo soportar y soltó una gran carcajada –¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...! ¡Mírense! ¡Esto si no tiene precio! Jajajajaja... – se reía sin control recibiendo una mirada molesta.

– ¡Discord! – gritaron al unísono.

–jajaja... Lo siento... No pude evitarlo...- se quitó varias lágrimas de sus ojos – Es que es muy divertido… ¿Quién fue el responsable de esta obra maestra? – las ponis apuntaron a humano y la criatura lo vio interesado y se acercó para verlo detenidamente.

–Veo que tú no eres por estos rumbos extraño– lo miraba curioso mientras giraba a su alrededor con una lupa en su garra.

–En efecto... no soy de aquí– dijo el humano tranquilamente.

–y dime extraña criatura, ¿que eres en realidad? – dijo mientras aún seguía usando la lupa, lo vio arqueando una ceja.

–La misma pregunta me hago de ti – hizo lo mismo que él.

–Veo que te gusta bromear... Pero no te recomiendo hacerlo con el señor del caos– dijo amenazante.

–jajaja... Veo que me topé con alguien más interesante que estos ponis– dijo para después cruzar los brazos, denotando interés en la criatura.

– ¡deberías temerme criatura! – dijo Discord mientras se empezaba a desesperarse por su arrogancia.

– ¿porque debería tener miedo al hijo bastardo de una serpiente? – dijo Athan de forma arrogante aun con los brazos cruzados.

– ¡porque yo soy Discord, amo y señor del caos! – aclamo con aires de grandeza y al mismo tiempo y por solo un momento el cielo se volvió rojo.

– ¿ósea que el creador del caos en este mundo es una serpiente con cuernos? – Lo vio de pies a cabeza – no es la gran cosa pero tampoco esta tan mal– dijo aun de forma aún más arrogante con una sonrisa en la cara.

– ¿No esta tan mal?... ¡¿No está mal?!... yo soy el mismísimo dios del caos, un ser que le crea pesadillas hasta al más valiente, un ser que hace que todos los ponis huyan despavoridos con miedo de mis poderes, y ¿dices que no está mal? – dijo molesto.

–veras, mi nombre es Athan y soy un humano, en mi mundo no me diferencio de nadie y paso completamente desapercibido entre las multitudes, pero soy diferente a todos ellos, pues yo soy el creador del caos en aquel lugar, aunque este no me necesita para destruirse solo, inclusive en estos momentos podrían estar en plena guerra mundial sin mi ayuda, cosa que no me preocupa pues son seres insignificantes y muy patéticos en realidad, en cambio he venido a este lugar que está llena de la más pura inocencia y gobernarlo sería majestuoso– Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y separando sus brazos a los lados.

–concuerdo en muchas cosas contigo, pero... Hay un pequeño problema... ¡El que llegara a reinar este mundo con el caos seré yo! – dijo serio, pero luego las mane 6 lo vieron con mala cara a lo que él dijo.

–Quise decir que no dejare que hieras a los ponis de aquí ni a la armonía que han logrado… ¿Verdad? – dijo Discord algo nervioso.

Después de decir esto Discord chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que las mane 6 volvieran a su forma original.

– ¡chicas vallan a buscar los elementos, yo me encargo aquí mientras! – les dijo sin apartar su vista del humano.

–de acuerdo Discord, ¡chicas! Vallamos por Pinkie y a buscar los elementos– dijo Twilight.

– ¡sí! – dijeron al unísono y se retiraron de ahí rumbo a donde había ido Pinkie.

 **En otro lugar de Ponyville.**

–ya voy Gummy... Ugh... Ya casi... Ugh... Lo domino... – Dijo Pinkie mientras seguía intentando volar para alcanzar a su cocodrilo cuando de pronto sus alas desaparecieron haciendo que cayera al suelo y volviera a ser de su típico color rosa –aww demonios– hizo un gesto con el casco.

De pronto volteo a ver a Gummy y vio como desaparecían las alas y empezaba a caer, eso exalto a Pinkie y esta se levantó rápidamente y corrió lo más rápido que pudo atraparlo mientras se estrellaba con un carrito de manzanas y lo dejaba hecho un desastre.

– ¿estás bien Gummy? – Le pregunto mientras recibía una lamida del cocodrilo –jijiji... Detente que me haces cosquillas... Eso fue divertido pero creo que tenemos que volver con las chicas–

Se disponía a volver rápidamente a donde se encontraban las demás pero vio que se encontraba cerca del callejón en donde se encontraron en primer lugar al humano y se quedó viendo por un momento el lugar mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo al recordar las imágenes de aquel extraño espejo, de pronto vio un pequeño reflejo salir de un barril dentro del mismo, se acercó con curiosidad y lo abrió para encontrarse con lo que les fue arrebatado por el humano.

– ¡Los elementos de la armonía!- dijo alegre -debo llevárselos a las chicas– tomo los elementos, los metió en su melena y se fue lo más rápido posible.

 **De regreso con Discord y Athan…**

–A todo esto, ¿Qué hace un dios del caos como tu aliado con esos ponis? – dijo Athan algo confundido.

–Ellas me brindaron algo que el caos no me había hecho sentir– Dijo Discord aun algo desconfiado, ya que sabía que al igual que él, Athan era impredecible.

– ¿Y eso era? – pregunto Athan curioso.

–Amistad– dijo Discord algo melancólico, a lo que Athan respondió con una gran risa maniática, pero Discord no hizo nada, ya que sabía que solo debía distraer a Athan hasta que las chicas llegaran.

–Es enserio, que patético, caer por algo tan tonto como eso– dijo Athan mientras aún seguía algo risueño.

–Créeme la amistad que me brindan me es muy valiosa… bueno… más que nada la de Fluttershy, la de las demás es bastante regular– dijo mientras se tocaba la barbilla –Pero aun así confían en mi para detenerte y eso hare– Dijo Discord desafiante.

–Muéstrame– dijo Athan mientras ponía una sonrisa arrogante.

…

 **Con las mane que faltan…**

Se encontraban las 5 amigas buscando a Pinkie por todos lados en el pueblo, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Twilight desde el cielo mientras que Applejack y Rarity buscaban desde el suelo hasta que Rainbow Dash pudo visualizarla y le informo a las demás y se dirigieron a ese lugar.

Pinkie pudo ver en el cielo a las chicas que se dirigían a donde se encontraba ella y les hizo una señal mientras que por el suelo venían las restantes.

– ¡Pinkie, tenemos que apresurarnos a buscar los elementos! – dijo Twilight.

–No será necesario... – de su melena saco los elementos y se los dio a las demás.

– ¿Pero cómo...? – dijo Rainbow Dash confundida.

–Cuando perseguía a Gummy por todo el pueblo intentando volar y cayendo muchas veces lastimándome mi pobre cuerpecito vi que de pronto mis alas... Bueno... Las alas de RD desaparecieron volviendo a mi forma original, lo cual hizo que me pusiera triste porque quería volar junto a Gummy que se veía muy feliz haciéndolo y quería disfrutarlo con el...- –

– ¡Pinkie! – gritaron al unísono.

–Ups jeje lo siento, entonces sus alas desaparecieron y empezó a caer y fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude para atraparlo haciendo que me estrellase en un puestecito de manzanas– pudo notar que Applejack llevo su casco a la cara como diciendo "no de nuevo".

– ¿entonces cómo fue que encontraste los elementos? – Pregunto Twilight.

–oh... Los encontré en un barril que estaba dentro del callejón donde encontramos a Athan– Dijo Pinkie mostrando una sonrisa.

Las demás sintieron como un escalofrió recorría toda su columna vertebral por el recuerdo del espejo.

–b-bueno... No hay tiempo que perder, ¡en marcha! – dijo Twilight tomando carrera.

Sin más se encaminaron ya teniendo puestos los elementos a donde se encontraban Discord y Athan solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que había 2 Discords iguales, los cuales voltearon a verlas a ellas que apenas venían llegando

–por fin están aquí ¡usen los elementos! – dijeron ambos Discords al unísono.

– ¿pero quién es el falso Discord? – Pregunto Twilight confusa.

– ¡El! – dijeron apuntándose entre ellos.

-¡detén esto que se vuelve tedioso!- decían al mismo tiempo los 2 Discords.

Las mane 6 estaban muy confundidas de quien es quien y se voltearon a ver entre sí pues no sabían que hacer, y deseosas de acertar al correcto empezaron a activar los elementos como la última vez hasta que el rayo arcoíris ascendió al cielo hasta que este impacto en uno de los 2 Discords convirtiéndolo en piedra.

El otro Discord nomas vio atento la escena al momento de que una sonrisa de victoria se formara en su rostro.

– ¡muy bien hecho chicas! – les dijo mientras se acercaba a lo que había quedado del Discord que fue alcanzado por el rayo y posiciono una garra en el mientras pequeñas carcajadas salían de él hasta volverse una risa de victoria –jajajajajajajaja...lo hicieron muy bien chicas... Gracias por ayudarme a dejarlo fuera de combate por mí– dijo mientras cambiaba a su forma a la de un humano –¡ahora nadie está a la par mía para detenerme JAJAJAJAJAJA!– Decía dejando escapar al último una carcajada que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

* * *

y eh aqui el quinto capitulo de mi fic, *snif* la verdad me hace feliz saber que esta teniendo buenas respuestas por parte de ustedes, digo tal vez la gran mayoria no sea de dejar reviews pero almenos se que lo leen y con eso estoy satisfecho, aunque me gustaria saber mas con respecto a lo que piensan sobre el mismo, si algo les gusto, o si deplano algo no les gusto diganlo con confianza, aqui no se juzga y se acepta cualquier tipo de critica...

Estoy feliz de haberles podido traer ahora con mucho mas tiempo de anticipacion, que igual no siempre sera posible (digo,siempre hay pendientes que hacer, siempre los hay DX) pero hare lo posible por ser lo mas puntual en este aspecto y claro pero por supuesto que con la ayuda de team_mephys para un mejor desarrollo y correccion de errores (responsables de este cap: marco y mephys, un aplauso gente)

para terminar, quiero agradecer a meganbrony por dejar siempre un review, el unico valiente hasta ahora jeje

sin mas que decir, me retiro...

nos leemos pronto, ALteregoDOs fuera...

...


	6. Ecos del Pasado

QUE ONDA COMUNIDAD FANFICTION! aqui ALteregoDOs de regreso muy apenado despues de 3 largas semanas de inactividad puesto que tube familia de visita (y nimodo que dejarlos asi como asi) y pues a los que siguen mi fic les pido disculpas, pero como recompensa por su paciencia, esta ocasion vengo trayendoles doble capitulo, para que almenos valga la pena el tiempo que esperaron, no prometo que no volvera a pasar pues el futuro es incierto, asi que mejor les dire que tratare de evitarlo jeje

sin mas que decir, aqui esta el tan esperado capitulo 6, espero sea de su agrado

...

...

* * *

 ** _Ecos del Pasado_**

 _._

Tras la acción de las portadoras con el uso de los elementos de la harmonía, y haberle dado al Discord equivocado, el humano se veía muy emocionado sabiendo que no habría nadie que lo detuviese.

– ¡Excelente trabajo chicas!, dejaron a esa serpiente deforme fuera de servicio por mí– les hace una reverencia –ahora si me disculpan volveré a reanudar lo que vine a hacer aquí y ustedes quitaron– se levantó y se dirigió hacia el ayuntamiento en donde se encontraban los habitantes de Ponyville.

Las mane 6 estaban preocupadas, sobre todo Fluttershy por el hecho de que su amigo estaba convertido en piedra, pero no podían defraudarlo y que el humano se saliera con la suya.

– ¡Chicas, usemos de nuevo los elementos, pero ahora si en el real! – Dijo Twilight y las demás asistieron pero Fluttershy aun veía preocupada a Discord –no te preocupes, después de acabar con él lo liberaremos– le dio una sonrisa amable y ella regreso la sonrisa.

El humano aún se encontraba volteado mientras se iba acercando cada vez más al ayuntamiento, se podía ver dentro de este como todos los ponis temblaban sin control, algunos corrían despavoridos dentro del mismo, algunos rezando mientras estaban hincados en el suelo… ¿A quién le rezan por cierto?, y algunos solo se resignaron a su inevitable final, en ese momento las mane 6 empezaron a activar los elementos dejando salir múltiples rayos de colores que el humano pudo percibir pues algunos llegaron a pasar por uno de sus costados y eso hizo que volteara y las viera flotando en el aire como las últimas veces, entonces se dispuso a actuar.

– ¡Oh no, ahora si no les voy a dar la oportunidad! – uso su magia y de la formación que tenían hizo desaparecer a Fluttershy y la hizo aparecer frente a él y la rodeo con su brazo lo cual hizo que cesaran los rayos haciendo que todas cayeran nuevamente al piso.

– ¿Que sucedió...? – dijo Twilight hasta que se percató de que el tenia a Fluttershy en el brazo – ¡¿FLUTTERSHY?! – gritó.

– ¡Chicas!... ¡A-ayúdenme! – dijo Fluttershy con la voz temblorosa y ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– ¡Suéltala tu...! ¡Granuja infeliz! – dijo RD de manera amenazante.

–Veo que les preocupa el destino de esta pequeña poni, tan indefensa... Tan tierna... Lo que no entiendo como el... – apunto a la estatua de Discord –puede considerarlas amigas... Es algo tan irracional eso de la amistad... – se notaba cada vez más confundido por ese hecho

La poni que tenia en brazos al escuchar esas palabras sintió que un gran sentimiento de ira la invadía, no podía tolerar que alguien dijera que la amistad es poca cosa.

– ¡Te equivocas! – dijo Fluttershy segura tomando la atención del humano –la amistad es la mejor magia que existe y es lo más bello que puede sucederle a cualquiera, ¡es lo mejor que se puede dar como regalo! te hace sentir feliz el saber que cuentas con alguien que estará ahí siempre que lo necesites– decía mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigas y la estatua de Discord –incluso Discord aprecia la amistad como algo muy valioso… ¿Es que no lo entiendes?–

El humano solo la veía confundido de la seguridad con la que ella lo decía, hasta que varias carcajadas salieron de él haciendo que las mane 6 se desconcertaran

– ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿Que la amistad es la mejor magia que existe?... Jajajaja... A ver, si es la mejor magia que existe enséñame que puedes hacer con ella... Convierte esa piedra en un árbol de hermosas flores, en el árbol de cerezo, o en algo incluso mejor, a ver si es cierto... Si no sirve así entonces no tiene ninguna utilidad... –le dijo serio– la amistad es solo una forma más de cómo controlar a los demás, te hacen llamar amigo solo para aprovecharse de ti, solo te usan hasta que pierdes la utilidad y te desechan como una piedra en el camino– Dijo con tono molesto.

 **Flashback**

Tebas Grecia Año 1892 EC

Se podía ver a un grupo de 3 personas adolecentes que vestían una especie de túnica blanca platicando cerca de una pequeña fuente ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, a los alrededores se podía ver a grandes multitudes caminando de un lado a otro tanto a pie como en carretas que eran acarreadas por caballos, los ciudadanos se encontraban vistiendo togas las cuales tenían algunos adornos de metal circulares que sostenían la prenda, también se podían ver grandes construcciones de piedra con columnas soportando los inmenso techos de los mismos, algunos tenían imágenes que habían sido esculpidos con cincel y mucha precisión, se veían muy llamativos, también se podía apreciar que había varias esculturas hechas tanto de piedra algunas hechas de mármol pulido y blanco como otras hechas de granito que representaban al típico hombre griego y otras esculturas hechas de metal precioso o muy sencillo en las que se podía ver a un hombre con armadura, algunas con lanzas y otros con escudo y espada, en el centro de la plaza se encontraba un gran monumento de un hombre que cargaba el planeta tierra con mucha dificultad, el suelo era rustico y hecho de tabique, de pronto un individuo se estaba acercando al lugar para tomar un poco de agua de la misma pero llevaba las manos vacías, al percatarse de eso, ellos se acercaron a él para tratar de impedírselo pero se quedaron asombrados al ver que de la nada había sacado un recipiente vacío y empezó a llenarlo, no podían creer lo que habían visto y se acercaron curiosos pero sin mostrarse asombrados.

–Disculpa amigo, ¿cómo hiciste para sacar esa gran vasija cuando hace un momento no la tenías?– pregunto el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

–No sé de qué hablas– dijo Athan desganado viendo su recipiente.

–No trates de engañarnos que vimos como llegaste con las manos vacías– contesto el mismo.

– ¿Hay algún problema si eso es cierto? – dijo en tono amenazante haciendo que se sorprendieran un poco por la reacción.

–No... Para nada... Es solo que eso fue asombroso... ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto otro de ellos.

–Ammm... Es una habilidad que solo yo poseo... Es de nacimiento– dijo Athan algo serio.

– ¿y sabes hacer más cosas? – le dijo el que parece ser el listo del grupo.

–puedo hacer lo que yo quiera– dijo Athan algo irritado por las preguntas.

Los 3 individuos se voltearon a ver los unos a los otros con una sonrisa insinuante y asintieron con su cabeza.

–oye... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – dijo el líder.

–Athan- dijo un poco más tranquilo–

–Dime Athan... ¿Te interesaría ser parte de nuestro grupo? – le dijo el líder amablemente.

– ¿quieren que sea uno de ustedes? – Los miro extrañado por primera vez de la nueva actitud –nadie de los que me han visto hacer eso me lo había pedido, al contrario me han tachado de monstruo– Dijo en tono melancólico.

–Todos necesitan compañía mi estimado– dijo el líder en forma comprensiva.

Athan estaba confundido e inseguro pero aun así la idea de tener amigos le animaba mucho… así que sin pensarlo más, extendió la mano y la apretó con la del líder del grupo quien lo veía con una sonrisa algo maligna pero sin que Athan la percatara y los otros 2 sonreían calladamente con aires de maldad detrás de el mismo.

 _Son tantas aventuras y vivencias como para contar, lo único que puedo decir es que fueron una parte de mi vida que realmente disfrute… al menos lo que duro…_

 **1 AÑO MÁS TARDE**

A las afueras de la ciudad cerca de un gran peñasco de piedra se podía vislumbrar a un grupo de 4 personas que corrían por todo el lugar como si estuviesen corriendo de alguien hasta que llegaron a un lugar de la misma en la que parecía que ya han sacado muchos pedazos de roca para la construcción de la ciudad entre otros usos donde se ocultaron por un momento, al ver que nadie los perseguía salieron de sus escondites y el líder empezó a hablar.

–Ufff... Eso fue difícil... pero por fin lo conseguimos... – Dijo exhausto pero alegre mientras sostenía una bolsa con algo pesado en su interior.

–Si... De no ser por Athan no lo hubiésemos conseguido...- dijo el listo haciendo que Athan se apenara un poco.

–No es para tanto– Dijo Athan tímidamente –bien, ¿ahora que vamos a hacer los 4? – pregunto emocionado.

– ¿los cuatro? – Dijo el líder –perdóname pero no hay un 4 aquí, nunca lo hubo– le dijo con una ligera sonrisa astuta.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo consternado Athan.

–Justo lo que escuchaste, nos fuiste de gran ayuda pero esto se acabó– Dijo el tercer individuo de manera burlona.

–pero... ¿Y todo lo que pasamos este año?, las risas, los juegos, las travesuras, digo somos amigos ¿no? – pregunto Athan cada vez más preocupado.

–Athan, eres un iluso, ¿creíste que eras nuestro amigo?... Solo te utilizamos para cumplir nuestro cometido, y ahora que tenemos lo que queríamos– voltea a ver la bolsa que cargaba –ya no te necesitamos– los otros 2 se empezaron a reír.

–Pero... – dijo Athan aun tratando de entender lo que había pasado.

–Hasta nunca perdedor– le dijo el líder.

–Sí, adiós... Perdedor jajajajaja– dijo el tercer individuo.

–sí, no te lo tomes personal... Es más... Si es personal jajajaja– dijo el listo.

Los 3 individuos se empezaron a alejar mientras Athan se veía aun confundido de lo que había pasado tanto que en un momento se encontraba hincado en el suelo, hasta que el empezó a sentir una puntación en el pecho mientras que su rostro pasaba de uno de confusión y desanimo a uno de ira con un toque alegre y comenzó a levantarse del suelo lentamente mientras se dirigía a los 3 personajes.

– ¿entonces solo fue una mentira no? – dijo el haciendo que ellos voltearan ligeramente extrañados –bien..."amigos"... ¿qué les parece si hacemos una última actividad antes de que todos nos vallamos por caminos separados? – Dijo mientras se tronaba el cuello y las manos.

Los 3 adolescentes se veían algo temblorosos por la actitud que el había tomado, sin contar que de él emanaba una ligera aura morada, intentaron correr pero sus piernas no se los permitían por el miedo que sentían de verlo así, solo eran capaces de dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás pero con dificultad.

–Vamos... Amigos... ¿No tendrán miedo de mi o sí? Al que acaban de desechar con tanta facilidad– dijo en tono burlón –Tantas cosas que pasamos juntos, vamos, ríanse conmigo como aquella vez que hicimos que ese anciano cayera por las escaleras del templo de Zeus– dijo viendo al líder mientras este aun seguía temblando –O como la vez que llevamos una pequeña plaga de langostas al teatro y todos salieron huyendo de ahí quedando algunos muy lastimados por el corredero de las multitudes incluyendo niños y ancianos... Ummm…– dijo para después comenzar a reír sin control mientras veía al listo –o como aquella vez en la que golpeamos a un caballo con una piedra haciendo que este se asustara y saliese corriendo por todo el mercado y chocara la carreta con un pedestal provocando que este cayera y causara un efecto mariposa sobre los demás destruyendo todo a su paso... ¡Jajajajajajajaja! –esta vez veía al tercer individuo mientras reía desquiciadamente.

Athan de empezó a acercar a ellos pero sus rostros cambiaban cada vez más a uno de terror y desesperación al ver que sus piernas por más que lo intentaban no reaccionaban para salir corriendo de ahí, Athan se dio cuenta de que estaban aterrados y que no reirían por esos comentarios, entonces cambio su expresión a una más seria.

–Veo que ya no les causa risa eso… veamos si con esta actividad sonríen un poco…– dijo sonriendo en forma malvada –a esto le llamo "la tumba de la amistad" pues aquí dará fin a lo que ustedes llamaron como tal y formaron para desecharla conmigo…–

Una gran aura morada aún más perceptible que antes empezó a emanar de su interior haciendo que todo empezara a temblar, hasta que la misma energía comenzó a crear una onda expansiva haciendo que las rocas a su alrededor empezara a temblar con mucha fuerza y las mas pequeñas se comenzaran a despegar del suelo mientras que el piso empezaba a hundirse poco a poco haciendo grietas cada vez más grandes de las cuales algunas terminaban llegando a la ciudad de Tebas agrietando las calles y los edificios mientras estos terminaban derrumbados por el terremoto que Athan estaba provocando a las afueras de la ciudad.

Los individuos muy difícilmente podían quedarse de pie por la magnitud del gran temblor que se sentía en ese lugar, tras un momento de estar sintiendo el devastador movimiento tectónico y haber destruido gran parte de la ciudad, el temblor ceso dejando los alrededores del peñasco en muy malas condiciones y muchos pedazos casi a punto de caer, ellos voltearon a ver a Athan con miedo y podían ver que el aura aún era visible hasta que de un momento esta empezó a cambiar entre azul y rojo constantemente hasta que una luz azul salió disparada al aire quedando solo un aura de color rojo a su alrededor, después de ese evento, Athan se dirigió a al líder.

–Bien mi querido "amigo"… creo que esta es nuestra despedida…– le dio una sonrisa muy poco amigable pero inspiraba un miedo que pocos sienten seguido –pero si me permites… yo conseguí eso, así que es mío…– le quito bruscamente la bolsa de las manos y se retiró.

Cuando el líder reacciono por fin, trato de detenerlo se escuchó un crujido en la cima del peñasco a lo cual los 3 voltearon rápidamente mientras que unas rocas empezaron a caer a gran velocidad.

Athan solo siguió caminando en línea recta con la bolsa en mano y sin voltear hacia atrás mientras sonreía con aires de victoria por su venganza.

 _Y por los demás… es más que obvio lo que ocurrirá…_

 _ ***Crack* *Thud* *Yank***_

 **Fin del Flashback**

Las manes estaban consternadas por la historia de Athan que permanecieron en silencio

–En ese año nos fuimos volviendo más y más cercanos hasta incluso saber cómo piensan ellos, sabía que ellos eran malos pero jamás pensé que ellos me harían lo mismo– empezó a rechinar los dientes del coraje del recuerdo –Incluso creí conocer eso llamado amistad, cosa que ustedes creen saber que es, y si creen que fue la única vez, también lo intente pero no fui tan iluso y débil como aquella vez… pues intento usarme para su beneficio y el de la humanidad… _Tsk_ maldito orden…– levanto un brazo como de amenaza hacia al cielo.

– ¿Quién es orden? – pregunto Twilight

–Orden es esa otra persona que me llamo nuevamente amigo, lo único de él es que es demasiado testarudo contra todo lo que tenga que ver con el caos, y se la pasa regañándome como si fuera mi padre, cada vez que pienso en todo el orden que crea me dan… ugh... Ganas de... Ugh... Vomitar... – decía mientras ponía una de sus manos en su boca tratando de evitar no devolver la manzana que se había comido con mucha anterioridad al mismo tiempo su rostro cambiaba a un ligero tono verde – ¿les parece si cambiamos de tema? – dijo mientras trataba de retomar su postura.

– ¿Y qué sucedió con los otros sujetos?- pregunto Applejack.

–Supongo que fueron aplastados por las rocas o tal vez sobrevivieron, no lo sé y no es que me importe mucho que les hubiera pasado– se encogió de hombros.

–Pero que te hubiera pasado eso varias veces no quiere decir que todos son iguales– dijo Fluttershy segura.

– ¿ah sí?... y dime… ¿alguna vez has estado en mi mundo?... ¿a cuántos humanos conoces como para poder decir eso? – le pregunto de manera irónica.

–Ammm… pues… – Fluttershy no sabía que responder.

–así es… no tienes forma de demostrar que eso es verdad… todos los humanos buscan su propio beneficio, aun cuando el conseguir el mismo tengan que perjudicar a alguien más– dijo de manera melancólica –he vivido más tiempo que todo lo que han vivido ustedes y lo he pasado solo, lo cual pensándolo bien no es tan malo, estar relacionándome con esas repulsivas almas en pena me asquea, pero su desdicha me causa gracia y me he podido divertir mucho con ellos–

 _Lo único que podía hacer en momentos como esos, es pensar en alguien más que gano su amistad… pero tampoco podía demostrar debilidad…_

–Es más… ¿saben algo?... reanudemos esto otro día, hoy ya no estoy de humor… amistad… meh…– bajo a Fluttershy al suelo y se retiró lentamente hasta que unos pasos más adelante se detuvo –después de que regresen a Discord a la normalidad, díganle que tenemos cosas de que hablar– dijo solo volteando un poco mientras reanudaba sus pasos.

Las manes no entendieron esas palabras y no sabían exactamente de que hablarían pero por como había actuado suponían que no era algo bueno.

–Detente ahí granuja... – dijo Applejack.

–Deja que se vaya querida, está pasando por un estado emocional, yo sé de eso– dijo Rarity teniendo la idea de haber entendido la forma de ser de Athan mientras veía como se retiraba.

Enseguida una edificación se derrumbó entre la distancia en la que se encontraban las manes y Athan, como si el mismo estuviera arto de ser un edificio habitado por ponis y tratando de acabar con su vida, a lo que se escuchó una voz con fuerte volumen.

– ¡ESO NO LO PROVOQUE YO! – dijo Athan aun caminando mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca.

– Estoy segura que no sera la ultima vez que sepamos de el, asi que debemos estar alerta– dijo Twilight .

–Pues yo creo que es una persona muy divertida jijijji– Dijo Pinkie mientras las demás la veían con ojos de confusión – ¿qué?, me divertí mucho teniendo las alas de Rainbow Dash jijijiji, y Twilight te veías muy graciosa con mi color de pelaje jajaja, oh oh... Y Fluttershy se veía muy bien con los colores de Twilight, y también... Mmmmmhp– fue interrumpida por Rainbow Dash.

–Pinkie... ¿Viste todo lo que hizo y aun así lo consideras amigable? –Dijo Rainbow en tono algo molesto.

–Él no ha sonreído como se debe por un muy laaaaaaaaaargo tiempo, y eso no lo puedo permitir, yo sé cómo hacerlo sonreír y va a ser al estilo Pinkie– dio un pequeño salto y salió disparada dejando solo una silueta de humo.

–No creo que esto pueda salir bien librado– dijo Twilight preocupada.

De pronto apareció nuevamente Pinkie detrás de Twilight haciendo que esta saltase del susto

–Por cierto... Si alguien ve a Athan díganle que venga a SugarCube Corner mañana a las 5– dijo antes de volver a dejar una figura de humo, lo curioso del mismo es que tenía un ligero tono rosado.

–*suspiro*... Pinkie siendo Pinkie... Bueno, yo no creo que las cosas se puedan poner peor– dijo Applejack.

–Chicas tenemos que liberar a Discord– dijo Fluttershy preocupada –Suele comenzar a contar cosas en la pared cuando está en ese estado– Dijo mientras se encogía.

–Oh... Cierto... Lo había olvidado jeje– Dijo Twilight algo apenada –bien chicas cascos a la obra– dijo mientras se percató que no se encontraban todas eh hizo un Facehoof _–_ _*suspiro*_ primero vamos por Pinkie– dijo resignada.

 **Mientras tanto con Athan**

Se encontraba caminando por las calles de Ponyville mientras que todo poni que lo veía salía corriendo cosa que él no tomaba con mucha importancia, se encontraba navegando en sus pensamientos sobre lo que había sucedido anteriormente y de lo que había recordado

–Amistad... Meh... Es una estupidez... Nunca la he necesitado y dudo necesitarla ahora... Aunque no entiendo... ¿Cómo es que la amistad es muy importante para ellos? Sobre todo para esa criatura... –se rascaba la barbilla hasta que de un momento a otro empezó a rascarse la cabeza con mucha desesperación mientras se agachaba un poco y cerraba un poco los ojos –¡ah! es muy confuso– _Y suponiendo que siga así, se le caerá muy rápido el cabello._

–Ammm… disculpa… ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto una voz masculina parecida a la de un niño.

Athan levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados pero no veía a nadie cercas.

– ¿me estaré volviendo loco? – se preguntó a si mismo mientras seguía viendo alrededor – ¿más de lo que estoy?... Nahh no creo jeje– soltó una pequeña carcajada.

–pues quien te viera así, seguro pensaran que estas muy loco– volvió a decir la voz.

Athan volvió a ver a hacia atrás de si en donde el escucho la voz, y volteo hacia abajo solo para encontrarse con algo que no se esperaba, se encontró con un pequeño dragón de color morado con verde quien lo veía algo curioso y temeroso al ver la reacción de los demás ponis que salían despavoridos al ver al humano. Lo único raro es que no se diera cuenta realmente que era un dragón pues parecía un lagarto gigante.

– ¿una lagartija morada? – pregunto en tono irónico.

– ¿a quién le dices lagartija? – Le dijo el dragón en tono algo molesto –Soy Spike y soy un dragón– dijo seguro de si mientras inflaba el pecho en señal de orgullo.

– ¿Un dragón?, ¿no eres muy pequeño para ser un dragón? – le pregunto.

–soy un bebe dragón– dijo algo apenado.

–Owww... Un lindo dragoncito bebe, y ¿qué haces por aquí?, ¿estás perdido dragoncito? – le dijo en tono de mimos.

A Spike no le agradaba el hecho de ser tratado como un bebe y solo entrecerró los ojos.

–Vaya, el pequeño dragón está enojado, no es bueno enojarse pequeño, que si no de grande te saldrán arrugas en la frente– le dijo en tono burlón

–puedes parar con eso, todavía que llego para ayudar y me tratas como un bebe, así no se puede- claramente molesto se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia al lado contrario a donde estaba Athan

–Oye, espera– le dijo Athan

¿Qué quieres?, ¿quieres seguir fastidiando? Si es así mejor me voy– le dijo Spike con el ceño fruncido.

–no, no… no es eso, es solo que te acercaste a mi como si nada– dijo Athan algo asombrado y curioso de su respuesta.

–Pues es normal acercarse y tratar de ayudar a alguien que se ve que tiene problemas, o al menos por aquí, y viendo tu apariencia no eres de este lugar obviamente– le dijo Spike en tono irónico.

– ¿Enserio?... y dime ¿Qué te hizo creer que no soy de aquí? – le pregunto de la misma manera.

–Dah… ¿talvez sea el hecho de que eres un humano? – dijo Spike orbitando sus ojos.

–A si claro eso expli… espera… ¿Qué dijiste?... –le dijo curioso y claramente extrañado – ¿Cómo sabes que soy un humano? – le pregunto mientras curveaba una ceja.

–Tuve el placer de ir al mundo de los humanos hace poco– dijo alegre.

–Como esa otra poni de color morado– dijo cruzando los brazos.

–espera… ¿viste a Twilight?... ¿Dónde está?... ¿está bien?... ¿le paso algo? – empezó a ponerse histérico mientras preguntaba más y más cosas hasta que Athan uso su poder para sellar sus labios como si tuvieran un cierre haciendo que Spike quedara sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

–Tranquilo escamitas… ella está por ese camino– le dijo mientras apuntaba hacia el ayuntamiento y dejaba que Spike pudiera hablar de nuevo

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto muy asombrado de lo que le acababa de hacer–se supone que los humanos no pueden usar magia–

–No soy un humano cualquiera, soy el dios del caos en mi mundo– dijo sonriendo orgulloso.

Spike no podía creer que hubiera un humano que tuviese los poderes del mismo Discord en ese otro mundo.

– ¿Pero cómo es posible que estés aquí en esa forma y no en forma de poni? – Pregunto Spike muy confuso y algo asustado –todos los habitantes de este mundo tienen una versión humana en ese mundo–

–ahora que me acuerdo, esta poni me dijo que era un lugar de humanos muy diferente a la que yo provengo, así que por eso esa regla no entra conmigo, pero puedo ser un poni– el empezó a convertirse de humano a un poni de pelaje color crema con crin y cola castaño oscuro y ojos rojos de un momento a otro– o lo que yo quiera en cualquier momento, inclusive un dragón– paso de ser un poni a un dragón de color rojo claro, ojos rojos y con las púas de color gris del tamaño de Spike pero con alas y lo veía presumidamente.

El pequeño dragón morado solo lo vio sorprendido aunque algo desilusionado por el tamaño.

–Eso es impresionante pero creí que harías algo más sorprendente que eso, aunque las alas son un buen detalle– dijo de manera desganada.

–¿No es suficiente?... bien, a ver qué te parece esto– empezó a crecer poco a poco haciéndose del tamaño de un edificio mientras el hocico se estiraba más y más, las púas tomaban una forma más filosa y una tonalidad más oscura, las garras se empezaban a hacer más grandes y el color rojo de sus escamas se volvía más oscuro, una vez terminada la transformación se posiciono en 4 patas y volteo a ver al pequeño dragón quien lo veía con la boca casi hasta el suelo –ahora que piensas escamitas– le dijo mientras soltaba mucho aire haciendo que Spike girara hacia atrás por el ventarrón que Athan había provocado.

Spike no sabía que decir, estaba completamente sorprendido del gran cambio de la apariencia del humano.

– ¡eso es asombroso! – le dijo con mucha emoción.

–Meh… no es para tanto…– le dijo mientras sonreía he intentaba no apenarse por el alago y volviendo a su forma original.

–lo digo enserio amigo, eso fue increíble– le dijo interesado.

Athan escucho la palabra amigo y su cara de sonrisa a una seria.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- volteo a verlo mientras tomaba una postura firme.

–Por supuesto, te lo repito de nuevo. Amigo, ¡Eso fue increíble!– Dijo con más emoción y levantando sus pequeños brazos al aire tratando de dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

–Gracias por darme una razón–

En ese momento, Athan tomo a Spike de sus brazos que estaban en el aire y lo levanto hasta estar cara a cara. Athan con una cara de pocos amigos y Spike con un terror absoluto ya que le estaban lastimando los brazos y por el cambio repentino de actitud por parte de Athan.

–Bien… Recapitulemos… "Amigo"–

*Gulp*


	7. Confusiónes

**Confusiones**

Tras leves instantes de que Spike pronunciara esa palabra, la misma que había marcado su vida como un tema de extrema delicadeza, un término que no le fue fácil de digerir ni superar después de aquel suceso en Tebas, sentir que hasta un pequeño dragón que aún es un bebe intentaría usarlo de alguna u otra manera, es algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar… y algo que para sus términos estaría dispuesto a callar.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? – le dijo Athan de manera seria y algo intimidante.

–Por supuesto, te lo repito de nuevo. Amigo, ¡Eso fue increíble!– Dijo con más emoción y levantando sus pequeños brazos al aire tratando de dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

–Gracias por darme una razón–

En ese momento, Athan tomo con su magia a Spike de sus brazos que estaban en el aire y lo levanto hasta estar cara a cara. Athan con una cara de pocos amigos y Spike con un terror absoluto ya que le estaban lastimando los brazos y por el cambio repentino de actitud por parte de Athan.

–Bien… Recapitulemos… "Amigo"–

–Espera amigo… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le dijo Spike muy asustado.

– ¡no sigas diciéndome así escamitas!... no vas a controlarme… no seré controlado nuevamente por nadie…– dijo en tono muy molesto.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo confundido.

–Hace muchos años un grupo de ineptos me llamo así y solo me usaron para su beneficio… y no dejare que otra aún más insignificante criatura me utilice para su propósito y codicia en su corazón– lo miro amenazante mientras estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

Spike estaba muy asustado pero a la vez preocupado por saber lo que le había pasado.

–Oye… lamento mucho que hallas tenido que pasar por eso… y supongo que por habértelo recordado… pero nosotros no somos así… te lo puedo asegurar…– le dijo mientras pataleaba intentando zafarse de la magia de Athan.

– ¡NO ME MIENTAS LAGARTIJA!... esas palabras la escuche miles de veces y todos fueron iguales, todos querían beneficiarse con mis poderes… ¿qué te hace diferente de todos ellos escamitas? – le dijo con una ceja curveada.

– ¡Tal vez no tenga nada que me haga sobresalir de los demás, pero si puedo asegurar que daré todo por defender la palabra amistad! – le dijo Spike en tono alto y de forma orgullosa.

– ¿podrías morir por ella? – le dijo de manera malévola, retadora y altanera.

– ¡Sin dudarlo! – le dijo seguro.

–Bien… con tu muerte salvaras a todos estos ponis… si tú vives… ellos mueren… ¿estás de acuerdo?... una vida por la de todos ellos… decide…– le dijo de manera burlona.

–Espera… ¡¿QUE?!- dijo asombrado y muy asustado –¿ósea que tengo que morir en este mismo momento para salvar a Equestria?... ¿ya no veré de nuevo a mis amigos?... – Spike empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Athan lo veía de manera incrédula – ya no veré de nuevo a las chicas, a mi amada Rarity, sobre todo a Twilight… sé que si me voy ella será la que más me va a extrañar… pero si con esto puedo salvarla lo hare… ¡DE ACUERDO!… doy mi vida por la de ellos… ¡TODOS ELLOS!... – dijo aun con ojos llorosos pero con mirada de determinación.

Athan lo veía algo asombrado, no entendía porque tenía tanta seguridad de morir por los demás patéticos seres que habitaban ese mundo, pero el sentía que de un momento a otro el cambiaria de parecer y renunciaría a la idea de perder su vida por la de alguien mas

–Bien… que así sea…– dijo de forma seria.

Con su magia hizo aparecer una gran espada enfrente del pequeño dragón, el al ver la misma se asustó mucho, pero de un momento a otro, suspiro profundamente mientras levantaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados e inflaba su pecho aceptando su final, Athan al ver esa reacción empezó a sentir un sentimiento de enojo y confusión pues seguía defendiendo la amistad, pero no se daría por vencido, de pronto la espada se empezó a mover lentamente hasta que aumento su velocidad de manera drástica mientras solo se veía la sombra de Spike siendo atravesado por la espada y haciendo que este fuera empujado levemente hacia atrás.

…

…

…

…

Unos instantes más tarde, se podía ver a Athan con un rostro muy serio mientras miraba fijamente a Spike, de pronto Spike abrió los ojos el cual estaba muy confundido, volteo a ver su pecho y vio que la espada claramente lo estaba atravesando pero no salía sangre de la herida ni sentía ningún tipo de dolor además del emocional.

– ¿pero qué paso? – Pregunto extrañado – ¿Por qué sigo vivo?... ¿no dijiste que tenía que morir para que los demás vivieran?... –

–sé lo que dije… esa espada es una ilusión… –hizo desaparecer la espada y lo bajo al suelo – ¿Por qué? – pregunto de manera seria mientras giraba dando la espalda al dragón.

– ¿a qué te refieres? – le respondió Spike.

– ¿Por qué darías la vida por ellos? – Pregunto aún serio mientras apretaba el puño –no puedo entenderlo… ¿Qué tiene esa "amistad" que la hace especial? – se notaba que su voz era forzada, como si estuviese aguantando su furia.

–Daría mi vida por ellos, porque gracias a la amistad tengo un hogar, siempre paso buenos momentos con ellos y aunque en algunos momentos he llegado a hacer cosas horribles, como aquella vez que destruí todo Ponyville el día de mi cumpleaños solo por recibir unos cuantos regalos alimentando así un sentimiento natural de los dragones llamado codicia, ellos me han perdonado, aun siendo una clara amenaza que podría salirse nuevamente de control en cualquier momento, aun así me aceptan y me acogen como un igual– dijo de manera algo melancólica –pero si en perder mi vida está el salvar la de ellos, estoy dispuesto a perderla– dijo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Athan volteo a ver a Spike pues estaba muy asombrado que aun siendo un bebe fuera capaz de pensar de esa manera, aun las personas más valientes se quebraban por mucho menos que lo que le hizo a él, y más le sorprendía que lo hiciera por defender algo que él considera innecesario e irrelevante lo cual no lo dejaba para nada tranquilo.

–Spike… sigo sin entender porque es tan importante la amistad, y no entiendo cómo puedes llegar tan lejos por algo como eso… pero te doy mi respeto… en mi mundo hasta el más fuerte antes de llegar a ese punto se rinde y demuestra cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones… pero tú te mantuviste firme hasta el último momento y eso es de admirar…– le dijo con una sonrisa de sincero orgullo en el rostro –me caes bien escamitas… platiquemos nuevamente otro día… y descuida, lo anterior no volverá a pasar jajaja– dijo riendo mientras le daba nuevamente la espalda a Spike y caminaba mientras ponía sus brazos en la nuca.

Spike solo se quedó viendo con una cara de confusión a Athan que se alejaba cada vez más del lugar, sabiendo que por fin se había ido, de un momento a otro no resistió y callo desmayado en el suelo.

…

…

...

Después de un momento Spike abrió los ojos para encontrarse con las manes pero sin Pinkie que se encontraba sepa Celestia donde, se encontraban dentro de la biblioteca, hogar de Twilight y él, lugar que estaba construido en el interior de un gran árbol, se podía ver que las 5 estaban muy preocupadas por haberlo encontrado inconsciente en medio de una de las calles de Ponyville, la primera a quien fue capaz de visualizar fue a Twilight.

–¿Twilight?... ¡Twilight!... oh por Celestia, que bueno que estas bien…– le dijo mientras la abrazaba y unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, después volteo a ver a las demás y también las abrazo – y también ustedes chicas, me da gusto saber que no están heridas…– dijo mientras trataba de calmar los sollozos.

–Tranquilo terroncito, estamos bien… ¿pero tú como estas?, ¿Qué hacías en medio de la calle desmayado? – dijo preocupada Applejack.

–En realidad me topé con un humano…– dijo antes de ser interrumpido en seco.

– ¡¿TE TOPASTE CON ESE CANALLA?! SI LE HIZO ALGO A MI SPIKEY-WIKEY TE JURO QUE LO VOY A…– dijo Rarity mientras era interrumpida por Spike.

 _Lo que yo pensaría que cambia un viejo sentimiento…_

–Tranquila Rarity, estoy bien, pero gracias por preocuparte– le dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

–Pues claro que me voy a preocupar por ti Spikey-wikey– le dijo mientras pestañeaba varias veces haciendo que el pequeño dragón dejara escapar un gran suspiro y podía verse varios corazones volando a su alrededor.

–Calmados tortolos… que estamos en algo importante aquí…– Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras orbitaba los ojos.

–En efecto Rainbow Dash… ¿qué sucedió allá Spike? – le pregunto Twilight.

–Pues… después de toparme con él, vi que tenía problemas con lo que es la amistad, y me explico que no tuvo buenas experiencias con ella en el pasado…– el dragón busco las palabras necesarias para expresar lo que sucedió, omitiendo el hecho de que estuvo a punto de morir– después de contarme eso, se fue– termino de decir el dragón.

– ¿Y porque estabas desmayado en el suelo? – pregunto Fluttershy preocupada y algo tímida.

–Ammm… eso… este… es que tanque me golpeo en la frente mientras volaba y me dio fuertemente en la frente… si eso fue lo que paso…– dijo tratando de calmar sus nervios.

–Pero no tienes nada en la frente que parezca un golpe…– dijo Twilight mientras lo revisaba.

–Escamas fuertes ¿recuerdas? – dijo Spike tratando de que se convenciera de eso.

–Supongo que tienes razón… lo importante es que estas bien- le dijo Twilight volviéndolo a abrazar mientras Spike se sentía más tranquilo, eso sí, de que Applejack dudaba, dudaba.

–Bien… tenemos que planear que haremos con el humano… es una clara amenaza y dudo que la habilidad de Fluttershy nos ayude en esta ocasión– dijo Twilight.

–Sin contar que no me gustaría tener competencia para estar con Fluttershy– Se escuchó una voz familiar.

– ¿qué haces aquí Discord?, ¿no irías a ver al humano? – le dijo Fluttershy algo confundida.

–Se supone que si iría, pero me dio pereza ir– decía mientras flotaba y hurtaba sus oídos sacando un poco de cerilla mientras la aventaba, asqueando a algunas de las manes –además, no creo que sea nada importante lo que tenga que hablar conmigo, sin contar que con el humor que tiene actual, dudo que algo bueno pueda salir de una charla supuestamente "civilizada" – termino de declarar mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca, cerraba los ojos y ponía una sonrisa tranquila.

– ¡DISCORD! – le dijeron al unisonó haciendo que Discord callera al suelo sorprendido.

– ¿Qué hice ahora? – pregunto confundido.

–Se supone que irías a buscar a Athan para que no hiciera más daños en la ciudad– le dijo Twilight algo molesta por la actitud.

–Ummm… creo que olvide eso…– dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla –ups… jeje– se encogió de hombros.

– _*suspiro*_ chicas… tenemos que poner al pueblo en alerta máxima, tenemos que encontrar a Athan antes de que algo malo suceda– dijo Twilight.

– ¡Sí! – dijeron al unisonó las demás.

Los 5 ponis, el dragón y el Draconequus salieron rápido de la biblioteca hacia los alrededores, pero no se percataron que por detrás de la biblioteca se encontraba caminando un humano con una postura cabizbaja y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Las palabras de Spike resonaban en su cabeza

– ¿La amistad un hogar? – Se preguntaba de manera melancólica – ¿Por qué es tan complicado eso de la amistad…? –

Mientras pensaba no se percató de que frente a él, venia alguien en el mismo estado cabizbajo hasta que los 2 colisionaron cayendo al suelo al mismo tiempo, tras caer, ambos se quejaron del dolor del golpe recibido, hasta que Athan levanto la cabeza con mirada de furia.

–Oye, fíjate por dónde vas tú… ¿Derpy? – Dijo sorprendido de volver a verla.

–Ohhh… lo siento Athan, no fue mi intención– dijo mientras volteaba hacia el suelo con una mirada triste.

– ¿Estás bien Derpy? – le pregunto curioso.

Después de recibir esa pregunta, sus ojos se empezaron a poner llorosos lo cual sorprendió a Athan pensando que se había lastimado o que algo le había pasado.

– ¿Qué sucede Derpy?, ¿estás herida?, ¿te duele algo?, dime… no me dejes con la incógnita– le dijo algo desesperado al no recibir respuesta de la poni.

– _*Sniff*_ Lo siento Athan… los muffins que me diste…– decía con ojos cada vez más llorosos hasta que puso sus cascos en sus rostro– se me cayeron mientras volaba– le dijo mientras sollozaba.

– ¿Qué? – le pregunto incrédulo Athan al ver la desgarradora expresión de ella por perder los muffins.

–No te enojes Athan, fue un accidente, un rayo hizo que me desequilibrara haciendo que diera un giro y chocara con un puesto de frutas y todos los muffins cayeron al suelo– le dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

–Pfff… jajajajajajaja– Athan se empezó a reír como loco mientras estaba acostado en el suelo sosteniendo su estómago tratando de que no le lastimara.

Derpy quito sus cascos de sus ojos y vio a Athan quien no paraba de reír, lo cual la extraño mucho.

– ¿Por qué te ríes Athan? – le pregunto confundida aun entre sollozos.

–Jajaja… es que tu reacción por tirar unos cuantos muffins… jajajaja… no lo supero…– dijo mientras trataba de controlar la risa sin resultado alguno.

– ¿entonces no estás enojado? – le pregunto aun con ojos tristes.

– ¿Por qué estaría enojado? – le pregunto sonriendo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de risa de su rostro.

–Porque tú me los regalaste y yo solo los desperdicie tirándolos al suelo por un descuido mientras volaba– le dijo mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza.

–Tranquila, hay más de donde vinieron esos– hizo aparecer otra canasta con muffins surtidos y los puso enfrente de Derpy, la cual de tener una cara triste, paso a ser una de alegría.

 **En alguna panadería del mundo humano.**

– ¿habré olvidado poner los muffins en el mostrador? – Dijo el panadero –creo que considerare comprar pastillas para la memoria– se rasco la cabeza.

 **De Regreso a Equestria.**

– ¿Enserio puedo quedarme con estos muffins también? – pregunto la ahora alegre Derpy.

–Te dije que te daría todos los muffins que quisieras ¿no? – le dijo levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose mientras le daba una sonrisa amigable a ella.

Derpy de la alegría dio un salto, voló un poco y después se acercó a Athan para darle un abrazo como la última vez, lo cual lo dejo nuevamente extrañado.

–Oye Derpy… ¿Por qué haces eso? – le pregunto extrañado Athan.

–Oh… lo siento… ¿no te gusta que te abrasen? – pregunto preocupada Derpy.

–No es eso… nunca lo habían hecho antes así que simplemente no entiendo porque lo haces…– dijo un muy confundido humano.

–yo lo hice porque estoy muy agradecida por el regalo de los muffins y porque eres mi amigo– le dijo dándole una mirada amigable al mismo tiempo que lo volvía a abrazar.

El escucho que lo llamo amigo, pero ahora no fue ira, desprecio o melancolía lo que sintió, si no que esa vez fue diferente, su corazón latía rápido lo cual no entendía, era un sentimiento cálido el que tenia en su interior, después de unos instantes, Derpy dejo de abrazarlo y lo vio con una sonrisa, la cual Athan no respondió pues aún estaba confundido.

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Derpy.

–Ammm… si… estoy bien… solo estoy algo cansado… ha sido un día pesado…– dijo mientras trataba de entender que era ese sentimiento.

–Ammm… ok– le dijo Derpy con una sonrisa –si necesitas algo, dime y tratare de ayudarte– tomo la canasta de muffins y se retiró trotando hasta que el la perdió de vista.

–Me llamo amigo… y no me moleste… pero… ¿Qué es este sentimiento? – se apretaba el pecho mientras fijaba la vista en el horizonte el cual se volvia cada vez mas oscuro.

Athan sentía un ardor en su pecho lo cual lo tenía muy confundido, hasta que en un momento pudo recordar las palabras de un anciano hace ya muchas lunas atrás "El sentimiento cálido quema cuando el corazón es frio", sentía como ese sentimiento lo dominaba haciendo que su corazón latiera muy rápidamente probocando que el se encorvase cada vez mas terminando derrumbado en el suelo aun conciente hasta que de un momento a otro se desmayo.

…

…

Se levantó difícilmente mientras sostenía su pecho, el cual por algún motivo ya no sentía ningún tipo de dolor, de pronto volteo a ver hacia su alrededor y vio que no había absolutamente nada en los alrededores, era un espacio vacío y de color negro en el que solo se encontraba el.

–Maldita niña volvió a cambiar el canal- pensó, hasta que recordó que eso ya no era posible puesto que él había usado su magia para evitar el que saliera del mismo –un momento, si esto no es un canal, ¿entonces donde me encuentro? – dijo a sus adentros.

De pronto empezó a escuchar unos susurros muy tenues los cuales no alcanzaba a distinguir qué era lo que decían.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – pregunto sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Los susurros se hacían cada vez más fuertes y se aproximaban hacia donde él se encontraba, de pronto del lugar donde se escuchaban los susurros pudo ver que una luz empezaba a acercarse con ellos, él se empezó a acercar a ella solo para encontrarse que en la misma se encontraba la silueta de los 3 individuos que lo llamaron amigo en vano, solo podía escuchar la risa de ellos de lo incrédulo que había sido, de pronto más luces empezaron a aparecer en las que se podían apreciar varias siluetas de personas que reían incansables sin dejar de ver a Athan el cual se encontraba tapándose los oídos y encorvándose un poco, en una de ellas se encontraba Ponyville, se podía apreciar a un grupo pequeño de ponis conformado por las mane 6, a Derpy y a Spike los cuales también se reían de él, hasta que de un momento a otro Athan reacciono

– ¡Cállense! – dijo moviendo el brazo de un lado a otro haciendo que todas las luces desaparecieran.

–Veo que has tenido un pasado muy poco satisfactorio– se escuchó una voz femenina.

– ¡¿Quién está ahí?!... ¡muéstrate! – dijo Athan amenazantemente.

De la oscuridad empezó a formarse una silueta de una poni de color azul zafiro oscuro con crin y cola azul cobalto las cuales reflejaban la noche y unos ojos color turquesa con una Cutie Mark en forma de una luna en cuarto creciente quien lo miraba de manera algo melancólica e inquietante.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el humano de manera desinteresada.

–Mi nombre es Luna, soy la princesa de la noche aquí en Equestria– menciono de manera firme.

– ¿y cómo es que estas aquí?... ¿y donde se supone que estamos?... – pregunto Athan confundido.

–Estamos en un sueño… tu sueño… mi trabajo es entrar en ellos para ayudar un poco a que superen sus miedos, y el tuyo claramente es el ser rechazado nuevamente– le dijo luna de forma tranquila.

– ¿yo?… ¿miedo a ser rechazado?… debes estar bromeando– dijo Athan de manera altanera.

–Debes aceptar tus temores antes de poder superarlos, de no ser así, tu propio ego te irá consumiendo dejando solo sentimientos negativos en tu interior, los habitantes de este reino no son malos, dales una oportunidad– le comento luna de manera amable.

– ¿Por qué debería darles la oportunidad?... soy solo un extraño extranjero de otro mundo que invadió su mundo…– afirmo en tono serio y desganado.

– ¿Y qué me dices de ellos 2? – Luna apunto hacia un lugar en donde aparecieron 2 figuras las cuales tenían la forma de Derpy y Spike –los 2 te consideran su amigo y tu casi matas a uno de ellos– le dirigió una mirada amenazante –sin contar que existe alguien más que te ve como tal y la hiciste pasar tanto a ella como a sus amigas un muy mal rato, solo para saciar tu apetito por el caos y la diversión sin sentido o gracia alguna más que para ti– le dijo en tono molesto.

–Supongo que tienes razón… ¿pero tú qué sabes de mí?... no conoces mi pasado…– le dijo Athan de forma algo molesta.

–Se lo suficiente y eso no te da el derecho de dañar a los ciudadanos de Equestria los cuales no han hecho nada para perjudicar tu vida, solo les has traído pena y sufrimiento y aun así te ven como un posible amigo, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? – dijo luna desesperada y muy molesta.

–¡NO LO ENTIENDO!...- gritó Athan hasta que empezó a calmarse un poco –no lo entiendo… lo que me trajo aquí posiblemente no fue el traer caos, si no que vine aquí para encontrar algo que no recibí allá, pero por más que trato de entenderlo no puedo, él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la de todos los demás…– menciono mientras veía la silueta del dragón –mientras que ella me abrazo solo porque le di una canasta con muffins dentro de ella…– dijo ahora viendo la silueta de la Pegaso – a diferencia de ellos 2 cuando alguien me llamo amigo con anterioridad, solo fui manipulado, y cuando lograron su propósito me desecharon como un vil pedazo de basura… todas y cada una de las personas que me llamaron así lo hicieron a lo largo de mi larga vida… tu no podrías entenderlo… tu siempre fuiste amada por tus iguales y aun mas por el simple hecho de que eres de la realeza, mientras que en mi caso… no destaco de nadie, muchos miles me han llamado monstruo por usar mi magia aun cuando era para hacer una buena acción…– dijo de manera melancólica.

–Lamento escuchar eso– le dijo luna comprensiva.

–Ahora dime… ¿tu después de todo eso seguirías confiando? – le pregunto con una ceja curveada.

– ¡sí! – le dijo casi instantáneamente.

– ¿Y cómo lo harías? – le pregunto.

–Esa es una respuesta que tú debes averiguar, mi tiempo se acabó aquí– le dijo luna al momento que empezaba a caminar hacia atrás mientras se desvanecía-

– ¡Espera!... – dijo Athan hasta que empezó a correr hacia donde había desaparecido ella al momento que una luz blanca se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, haciendo que Athan despertase.

–¿que demo...?, Ugh… mi pecho…– dijo en tono quejumbroso – ¿dónde estoy? –se preguntó mientras volteaba a ver a los alrededores en los que podía ver que se encontraba en una casa muy colorida mente rosa, se encontraba acostado en un sillón del mismo color.

–estas en mi casa tontuelo, te vi dormido en el suelo y parecía que empezaría a llover así que decidí traerte aquí para que no tomaras un resfriado– le dijo una voz femenina la cual era familiar.

Athan volteo hacia donde escucho la voz y vio a un poni del mismo color que el del cuarto.

– ¿Pinkie? –

 _Esa bola de algodón de azúcar…_

* * *

muy bien... eh aqui los capitulo de esta historia que todavia le falta mucho para terminar, agradezco de corazon a todos los que leen mi fic, mas que nada porque eso me impulsa a seguir escribiendola casi hasta terminar al borde de la locura si no lo tengo antes del fin de semana (si asi es en una semana, imaginense como me puse las 3 pasadas XD), y con la ayuda de algunos de los integrantes (marco, mephis y daniel(un segundo mephis(no pregunten XD))) pude traerles estos caps de manera entendible, sin errores ortograficos y redundacias (almenos hasta donde fue posible jaja) y dentro de todo eso, 2 caps de buena calidad, pero eso es a mi pensar, ustedes son los que juzgan y pues espero allan sido de su agrado...

sin mas por el momento, ALteregoDOs se retira...

Cy...


	8. Etapas de Duelo Parte 1

¡MUY PERO MUY BUENOS DIAS COMUNIDAD fANFICTION! primeramente quiero disculparme por la tardanza de este nuevo cap, ocurrieron varias dificultades emocionales y fisicas tras la elavoracion de este capitulo y sin contar que el tiempo me es escaso, pero aunque llego tarde, llego que es lo importante, asi que les agradezco su paciencia a los que siguen mi fic, sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo

...

...

...

* * *

 **8\. Etapas de un Duelo _Parte 1_**

 **NEGACIÓN**

Athan se encontraba en un limbo entre la consciencia y la omnisciencia, apenas sabiendo que le rodeaba pues el shock que había sufrido tiempo atrás había sido muy fuerte, además de que podría despertarse realmente cuando quisiera, siendo un dios se pueden muchas cosas…

Ese no era el caso realmente en momentos como esos…

Después de un debido tiempo para organizar su herida existencia, había despertado en un pequeño sillón que tenía una pequeña mesita enfrente de ella después de haber tenido una reacción de emociones provocando que se desplomara en el suelo y quedarse un buen rato, en ese momento se levantó del mismo y pudo observar que se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente a donde recordaba haber estado por última vez, pues todo a su alrededor tenía una tonalidad rosa muy clara, muy cercano al pastel. Y podía distinguir algunos muebles que se confundían con mucha perfección al lugar por el color.

– ¿Quién vive en una casa tan exageradamente rosa sin salir lastimado o tan siquiera daltónico? – dijo Athan confundido mientras sostenía su pecho por el estrago del intenso dolor.

–Oh tontuelo jijiji, estas en mi casa– se escuchó una voz femenina con cierto tono que es inconfundible estés donde estés.

El volteo hacia dónde provenía la voz y vio a una poni que competía con el color del interior del edificio, era difícil distinguirla entre tanto rosa de no ser por esos enormes ojos azul zafiro que la hacían tan notoria en cualquier lugar.

– ¿Pinkie? – dijo entrecerrando los ojos tratando de visualizarla bien sin confundirla con algo más y tratando de no desviar mis ojos con los de ella para que no se pierda más de lo que ya está haciendo.

–La misma– le dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

– ¿pero porque me trajiste aquí? – pregunto confundido de la razón.

–Te vi tirado en el suelo cuando venía para acá, pensé primero en llevarte al hospital porque te estabas presionando el pecho cuando te encontré pero dudo que quisieran atenderte por el miedo que tienen así que decidí traerte aquí–

–Pinkie…– le dijo Athan con un tono de tranquilidad.

–Además porque el cielo se estaba nublando lo cual es extraño porque Rainbow dijo que no llovería lo cual es muy extraño si ella es la encargada del clima–

–Pinkie…– le dijo un poco menos tranquilo y con un ligero tono de molestia.

–Aunque pensándolo bien ella dijo que llovería mañana que es dentro de unas cuantas horas así que tal vez por eso sea que está posicionando las nubes de una vez para no tener tanto trabajo mañana–

– ¡Pinkie…!– le dijo subido de todo ya algo frustrado.

–Y viéndolo bien si empieza a llover podemos jugar juegos de mesa y tengo muchos, podríamos jugar un juego de cartas también, aunque si no te gustan podemos jugar a las escondidas, Gummy es el mejor en eso, que por cierto ¿dónde estará? – pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados mientras un pequeño cocodrilo estaba posicionado en la espalda de ella sin que se diera cuenta.

Athan estaba ya muy desesperado por el hecho de que no importaba cuantas veces le hablara ella no dejaba de hablar, mas aparte de que no se dé cuenta que el cocodrilo está en su espalda y ella sigue buscando por otros lado.

– ¡PINKIEEEEEE! – le grito ya muy alterado.

– ¿si Athan? – le dijo ella tranquilamente ignorando lo ocurrido.

–Vaya… por fin consigo tu atención– se veía agitado y algo más relajado – ¿siempre hablas mucho? – le pregunto curioso de su respuesta.

–Normalmente no hablo mucho, al menos no siento que hable mucho, solo cuando son cosas muy importantes, aunque a mí todo me parece muy importante y más cuando se trata de mis amigas a las cuales siempre les cuento cosas muy importantes aunque a veces parece que no me ponen atención pero yo sé que si me ponen atención a todo lo que digo por eso estoy muy feliz con ellas, porque no importa de que hable con ellas pues siempre escuchan cada palabra que digo, aunque algunas veces ponen sus cascos en mi boca como si intentasen callarme y no entiendo porque si lo que digo es importante pero tendrán sus razones para hacerlo pero no las juzgo pues son siempre muy buenas conmigo y eso es lo que hacen los amigos… mmmph– Athan puso su mano en su hocico pero ella seguía hablando.

Athan estaba algo sorprendido de todo lo que dijo en menos de 10 segundos sin hacer ninguna pausa para tomar aire, a duras podía entender todo lo que decía pues lo decía tan rápido que ni el mejor rapero del mundo humano lo hubiese podido imitar, al ver que ella seguía hablando aun con su mano en la boca de ella retomo la palabra.

–Ya entendí el concepto de que hablas mucho…– dijo de manera tranquila y aliviado de poder hablar – ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?–

–Ya te lo dije tontito, parecía que iba a llover y si te dejaba ahí tomarías un resfriado…– le dijo antes de ser interrumpida.

No hablo de eso, hablo de porque me trajiste aquí después de todo lo que les hice dijo algo cabizbajo –no tienes razones para ser buena conmigo–

–esa es una respuesta muy fácil, te traje aquí porque yo no te considero una mala persona– le dijo Pinkie tranquilamente y con una sonrisa – eres así porque la vida te ha tratado mal, y has vivido en soledad sin poder ser feliz, pero aun en los momentos difíciles se es posible sonreír y la felicidad tarde o temprano llegara–

Athan estaba sorprendido con las palabras de la poni rosa, pues comprendió lo que dijo cuándo recordó el momento en que la transformó en una especie diferente, aunque ella intentara volar y callera de una altura considerable lastimándose contables veces, ella no dejaba de reír aun después de cada herida que se provocaba, es algo que no entendía pero le pareció muy impresionante ese hecho.

–¿Pero porque siempre estas feliz?, aun cuando caes numerosas veces y te lastimas sigues riendo, no lo entiendo, y más aún eres capaz de sonreír después de todo lo que les hice pasar, una buena razón para haberme dejado tirado en el suelo– le dijo de manera algo sentimental con un tono de tristeza.

–si fue una experiencia aterradora mas solo fue una broma y a mí me encantan las bromas aunque no tan pesadas y nadie salió lastimado de ello entonces porque no he de sonreír jijiji– le dijo en tono alegre.

Él estaba atónito, saber que existe alguien que aun después de sus bromas pesadas pueda seguir su vida normalmente sin ningún tipo de rencor ni nada por el estilo hacia él, al menos en las ocasiones que los otros se enteraban que había sido el

–La verdad ya no sé qué decir– le dijo aun confundido – este mundo es muy diferente al mundo en el que pase mi vida entera, y más por el hecho de que protegen demasiado eso de la amistad y eso me tiene intrigado…–

Athan empezó a recordar las palabras de Spike después de lo que le hizo pasar **"Daría mi vida por ellos, porque gracias a la amistad tengo un hogar"** , estas mismas resonaban múltiples veces en su mente dejándolo intranquilo.

–…la defienden como si se tratase de su propia vida, y la darían por ella, es demasiado confuso, no puedo entenderlo– él se rasco la cabeza.

–La amistad es muy importante para nosotros, pues nos hace sonreír y vivir en armonía con los que nos rodean, tener alguien con quien reír, llorar, vivir extraordinarias aventuras, no existe nada mejor– dio un suspiro de alegría –es más… yo podría enseñarte todo eso jijiji, seamos ami…– le dijo Pinkie antes de ser interrumpida.

–Me niego– le dijo Athan desinteresado.

–Owww… ¿Por qué no? – le dijo Pinkie triste.

–Porque no me interesa la amistad, no me es indispensable, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será– le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca.

Tras dichas palabras, él se veía desinteresado mientras volteaba hacia cualquier lado hasta que de pronto empezó a escuchar un sonido como de llanto canino lo cual lo desconcertó y volteo hacia donde se podía escuchar ese ruido solo para encontrarse con Pinkie la cual se encontraba con unos ojos azul zafiro muy brillantes y más grandes de lo habitual con una expresión de tristeza y un hocico haciendo pucheros, tal expresión hizo que Athan tuviese un ligero sentimiento de culpa lo suficiente como para que se incomodase un poco.

–No me veas así Pinkie, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión–

Le dijo viéndola a los ojos los cuales se ponían cada vez más brillosos y con un ligero borde azul en su parpado inferior lo cual incomodo más a Athan.

–Te dije que dejes de verme así, mi decisión está hecha–

Paso a poner sus brazos cruzados y volteo hacia otro lado, hasta que la tentación lo hizo voltear nuevamente encontrándose con una aún más triste Pinkie, con una enorme gota de lagrima casi a punto de salir de su ojo.

–Tsk... Bien... No te digo que sí pero lo voy a pensar aunque no te aseguro nada, ¿estas feliz con eso? – le dijo ya un tanto desesperado y con ganas de hacer desaparecer esa expresión del rostro de la poni.

–Sip– respondió ella haciendo desaparecer la lágrima mientras sonreía y daba de brincos en la misma posición en donde se encontraba.

Él se sentía más aliviado sabiendo que esa mirada había desaparecido aunque aún se sentía intranquilo pues percibía que algo en él estaba cambiando mas no sabía aun que era ese sentir lo cual lo hacía vagar en la amplitud de sus pensamientos sin poner atención a la realidad, hasta que a lo lejos escucho un murmullo.

– ¿quieres unos cupcakes? –

Ese murmullo lo hizo salir de su trance rápidamente solo para darse cuenta que ella lo miraba muy atentamente como si esperara algo.

– ¿Dijiste algo? – le dijo Athan curioso.

–Jijiji tontito... pregunte que si ¿quieres un cupcakes?, supongo que no has comido nada, y algo con azúcar de seguro te levantara el ánimo, a mí siempre me anima comer algo dulce jijiji– le dijo alegre.

–No gracias... No tengo hambre– de pronto un gruñido se escuchó de su estómago, cosa que la poni percato haciendo que esta empiece a reír, acción que apeno un poco al humano -creo que si me vendría bien uno- le dijo poniendo su mando en la cabeza.

Después de decir eso, la poni salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a otra área la cual parecía ser la cocina dando esos constantes saltos, a lo que él la siguió y vio ligeramente sorprendido algo que nunca había visto sin que él lo provocase, dentro de la misma se podía ver a la poni rosa haciendo más de una actividad a la vez, pero a una gran velocidad, sacando todos los ingredientes del almacén, preparando la mezcla, preparando los moldes, precalentando el horno, poniendo la mezcla en los moldes y metiéndolo al horno, Athan estaba intrigado de ver todo lo que hizo en tan poco tiempo evitando dejar ni una pisca de suciedad por ningún lado.

Instantes después Pinkie apareció detrás de él sin que él se percatara.

– ¿Pero qué demonios? – dijo muy confundido mientras volteaba a la cocina y a verla a ella.

– ¿Sucede algo? – le dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y sosteniendo encima de su melena una bandeja con cupcakes muy bien decorados sobre la misma.

– ¿Cómo fue que estas aquí si antes estabas allá? – apunto hacia la cocina.

–Muy fácil, solo camine hasta aquí jijiji– le dijo mientras daba de saltitos hacia la mesita cerca del sillón.

Puso los cupcakes en la misma y se sentó mientras veía atentamente a Athan quien aún se veía muy confundido por todo lo que vio, el poni empezó a reír de ver su reacción.

–Jijiji no te quede ahí tontito, ven y prueba uno– dijo Pinkie mientras tomaba un cupcakes y de una mordida lo devoraba en su totalidad haciendo sonidos de satisfacción.

Athan solo la veía crédulo por lo que había pasado pero el hambre hacía estragos en su estómago así que lo dejo pasar, se dirigió al sillón y tomo uno de los cupcakes para darle una gran mordida y saborearlo un poco solo para hacer un gesto de repulsión mientras evitaba escupir todo lo que había ingerido debido a que los mismos contenían una gran cantidad de azúcar.

– ¿Cómo puedes comer esto? – Le digo mientras tragaba difícilmente la pequeña porción del cupcake en su boca y miraba el resto con un poco de desagrado, incluso pareciera que se pasara azúcar sin nada –esto tiene exceso de azúcar, ¿que acaso intentas hacer que me de diabetes? –

–No sé de qué hablas y mucho menos se quien es diabetes, ¿o será que es algo dulce?... en fin, solo les puse muy poca azúcar– menciono mientras tomaba otro y lo devoraba.

– ¿Y que es poco para ti?, ¿medio kilo por pastelillo? – dijo en tono burlón.

–De hecho tengo una bolsa de como 3 kilos y le pongo la mitad a la mezcla, es que me encanta el azúcar– dijo con una sonrisa enorme mientras se embarraba el cupcakes en el rostro y con su lengua se limpiaba el mismo.

–Eso explica muchas cosas– dijo mientras veía incrédulo a la poni, y sonreía un poco de su actitud tan poco usual y alegre –bueno Pinkie, agradezco que me hallas traído pero tengo que irme, tengo aún muchas cosas en que pensar y no tiendo a ponerme bien cuando algo me incomoda y créeme... Eso es algo que no quieres presenciar– le dijo mientras se dirigía a puerta.

–Pero Athan, afuera esta... – le dijo ella con una expresión de preocupación,

–Enserio tengo que irme... No intentes detenerme– abrió la puerta y salió solo para terminar empapado por la tormenta que se encontraba en progreso y entraba por toda la casa –genial... Ahora estoy todo mojado, hoy definitivamente no fue un buen día para el pobre Athan– se encogió de hombros, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y siguió caminando.

 **Con Pinkie**

–Lloviendo... – termino de decir y soltó un gran suspiro –bueno... Creo que ya se dará cuenta jijiji–

...

...

...

* * *

 **IRA**

Athan se encontraba caminando nuevamente por las calles de Ponyville bajo el manto de la fuerte tormenta en progreso con su mirada baja, el ceño fruncido y con las manos dentro del pantalón mientras pensaba todo lo que había pasado.

–Maldición... ¿Porque demonios tengo que pasar por eso? ¿Porque yo? – Decía muy frustrado de sí mismo –nunca me había afectado la palabra amistad como ahora, escucharla repetidas veces me causa mucha frustración pero... ¿cómo pudo llegar a tal punto de quedar desmayado?... ¿PORQUE?... –

Gritó al cielo mientras una pequeña onda de aire saliera emanada de sí mismo haciendo que se disipase por un momento las gotas de lluvia a su alrededor, tras un segundo empezó a caer nuevamente agua en su posición pero ahora cayendo directamente en su rostro, se mantuvo viendo al cielo un buen rato, sintiendo cada sensación del agua recorriendo cada fibra de su rostro.

–Maldita lluvia... Te detesto por ponerme melancólico pero a la vez eres relajante– dijo tranquilo y en tono serio mientras cerraba los ojos y mantenía su rostro hacia el cielo.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo miraba a las cercanías, a lo cual abrió los ojos lentamente y volteo hacia donde sentía las presencias y se encontró a 2 pegasos, una amarilla quien lo veía con mucho miedo y una color cian con crin de colores quien se encontraba viéndolo con el ceño puesto en su rostro y casi a punto de ponerse en posición de combate

–Oh... Son ustedes...– las miro desinteresado mientras volvía su rostro hacia el cielo.

Las ponis se quedaron algo confundidas con su reacción pues esperaban algo más por parte de él.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo Rainbow Dash amenazante.

–Simplemente ando vagando entre mis pensamientos– dijo tranquilo.

– ¿Pero porque bajo la lluvia? – le dijo Fluttershy confundida y aun muy asustada.

El humano la volteo a ver por un momento y sonrió

–Eso es muy sencillo– volteo hacia el cielo mientras extendía un poco sus brazos –este tipo de lluvia me hace sentir bien, es el caos de la naturaleza, muy pura, muy elegante, trayendo consigo los bellos sonidos de los truenos y los maravillosos rayos que iluminan todos los cielos, sin duda es una de las únicas maravillas que poseen ambos mundos–

–Eso fue hermoso– comento Fluttershy mientras una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

–Si... Como sea... – dijo desganada Rainbow Dash – ¿y qué?... ¿Piensas destruir nuevamente Ponyville? – le dijo de manera interrogatoria.

–No tengo en mente destruirla... – aclaro Athan –Al menos no en su totalidad... susurró.

– ¿Que dijiste? – aclamo Rainbow Dash arqueando una ceja.

-Pienso gobernarlo, así como cada rincón de este mundo y llenarlo con el más fino y glorioso caos- le dijo sonriendo malévolo –pero... Digamos que tengo unos asuntos más importantes en que pensar así que disfruten de la calma por ahora– puso sus manos en su nuca.

–Si crees que te dejaremos hacerlo estas muy equivocado, amigo– dijo una muy amenazante Rainbow Dash.

Al escuchar esa palabra, un latido muy fuerte altero el pecho de Athan provocando que este se tomara del pecho fuertemente y se encorvase un poco, acción que desconcertó a ambas ponis, tras resistir el latido este se levantó y volteo a ver a ambas, quienes se veían muy confundidas por su reacción.

– ¿Ahora porque todo el mundo se esfuerza tanto por llamarme así? – dijo retomando la postura y acercándose un poco a ellas con un gesto de enojo –esa palabra me ha traído muchos problemas toda mi vida y mas hoy que es lo único que he escuchado, no soy su amigo, así que dejen de llamarme así ¿me oyeron? – les dijo en tono amenazante.

Las la poni amarilla se estaba ocultando el rostro con sus alas mientras la de color cian estaba frente a ella protegiéndola, el humano solo las vio por un momento y se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar solo para tropezar con una piedra que no había visto que estaba en el camino y aun después de haber puesto las manos sobre la tierra para no terminar por completo en el suelo pero esta se encontraba algo desprendida provocando que se le resbalase y quedara con el rostro y pecho cubiertos de lodo, ellas al verlo intentaban contener la risa por la escena mientras él se intentaba poner de pie con algo de dificultad y volteaba hacia las ponis, pero la Pegaso cian no resistió a lo que empezó a reírse a carcajadas, el humano solo se quitó con la mano un poco del lodo de su rostro y miro a la burlona con algo de enojo hasta que una sonrisa malévola se posiciono en su rostro, uso sus poderes para elevar a la amarilla lo cual la asusto mucho y empezó a alejarla poco a poco de la cian.

–¡Hey! ¿Qué le haces a Fluttershy? – cambio su expresión rápidamente a una de amenaza.

–Ahora veras…- dijo el humano en tono burlón

al tenerla a una distancia considerable de Rainbow Dash, este la posiciono tranquilamente en el suelo, cosa que la extraño mucho, de pronto volvió a usar de nuevo su poder solo para quitarle la sombrilla y para utilizarla él, hizo un ademan como desabrochando una cremallera de cuerpo completo y ya se encontraba seco y sin lodo.

– ¡Oye!, esa es mi sombrilla… ¡devuélvemela! – amenazo ella mientras se ponía en 2 patas y con las aventaba golpes al aire.

–No la vas a necesitar…– el humano le hizo una señal con su dedo de que mirase al cielo mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

La Pegaso le extraño un poco esa actitud, hasta que sintió que algo le había caído en el rostro, solo que esto se había sentido diferente a las gotas de agua, esta no se escurría sin contar que tenía una textura diferente, uso su casco para quitárselo, solo para ver que era un extraño material color café, se lo acerco al rostro y lo empezó a olfatear, solo para poner un rostro de curiosidad y un tanto de asco.

–Ewww… ¿Qué es esto?... esto es… _sniff..._ ¡¿lodo?! – dijo Ella extrañada.

Volteo hacia el cielo solo para encontrarse con una enorme bola de lodo estaba posicionada sobre ella a lo que al verla volvió su vista hacia Athan.

–Te odio…– dijo entre cerrando los ojos.

Tras un momento la gran cantidad de lodo cayó sobre ella cubriéndola totalmente dejando en esa misma posición un pequeño montículo de tierra con agua, la Pegaso amarilla solo veía preocupada la escena y fue en rescate de su compañera.

¿Rainbow…? ¿Estás bien?... – se escuchaba la voz tímida de Fluttershy con un tono asustado.

Momentos después, vio salir uno de los cascos de Rainbow Dash por la parte superior del montículo mientras lo agitaba rápidamente como pidiendo un poco de ayuda, cosa que Fluttershy entendió y tomo su pata y la jalo hacia arriba sacándola con un poco de dificultad hasta que esta termino afuera del mismo tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Rainbow Dash se encontraba toda cubierta de lodo mientras que el humano se reía a todo lo alto mientras sostenía su estómago con su brazo, a lo que la pegaso cian lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras que FlutterShy solo se encontraba limpiándole el lodo a su amiga.

– ¡Jajajaja! deberías de ver cómo estas… jajaja… y con esto… ¿estamos a mano? – le dijo curioso.

– ¿Cómo que a mano?, en primera no tengo manos…– menciono mientras levanto las patas enseñándoselas en forma obvia –y en segunda… tú te caíste solo… yo solo me reí y mira como me dejaste– aclamo Rainbow Dash muy irritada.

–Son las consecuencias por reírte… pero es más… nomas porque me hiciste reír a mi hare algo por ti–

Con su poder levantó a la Pegaso y hace aparecer una pequeña regadera sobre ella para quitarle el exceso de lodo de su cuerpo quedando más empapada que antes, le puso una sombrilla encima y le hecho aire con un abanico gigante mientras que sus cachetes se habrían por la fuerte brisa, al terminar, ella se encontraba completamente seca pero con una crin y cola completamente esponjada a lo que Athan soltó una pequeña carcajada y la posiciono nuevamente en el suelo.

– ¿Ahora si estamos a mano? – dijo este con dificultad por la risa que estaba conteniendo al ver en ese estado a la poni.

Ella lo vio con ojos a medio cerrar, por otro lado, Fluttershy la veía tratando de convencerla de que lo dejara pasar a lo que Rainbow Dash la observo de la manera comprensiva.

–Mmm... Bien... Estamos a paz... Por ahora... – susurró– pero ni creas que por esto quitaremos los ojos de ti– le dijo amenazante.

–No esperaría menos... Quiero que vean cuando de inicio nuevamente al caos que les tengo preparado– menciono en tono burlón –pero por lo pronto me voy de aquí que hay cosas pendientes por arreglar antes de ello... Nos veremos después pequeñas ponis– dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar nuevamente con rumbo a ningún lugar con una sonrisa entre alegre y maléfica.

–Tendremos que estar preparadas si queremos detenerlo a tiempo y evitar lo de la última vez... – comento Rainbow Dash con determinación y preocupación.

 **Con Athan**

El humano caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que esta desapareció de golpe

–Espera... ¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?, ¿porque demonios fui bueno con ellas? ¡Soy el dios del caos...! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO CONMIGO?!– soltó la sombrilla y empezó a rascarse la cabeza.

Aun en un estado de frustración y confusión, el humano volteo hacia donde estaba aquella sombrilla la cual tenía los colores del arcoíris, los mismos que los de la crin de Rainbow Dash, lo cual hizo que se estresara aún más y se acercó a la misma y la vio con cierto enojo a lo cual uso su poder para direccionar varios rayos hacia la misma, chamuscando toda la lona dejando así solo la estructura de metal, al ver que esta seguía casi intacta este empezó a reír maniáticamente mientras la elevaba a una altura considerable y hacia aparecer un bate de béisbol y lo golpeaba con mucha fuerza mientras este sale disparado como proyectil hacia un portal que había abierto con rumbo al sol del mundo humano haciendo que la sombrilla empiece a consumirse tras su acercamiento a la atmosfera de la gran estrella.

Athan se veía algo agitado por la descarga de frustración en un solo impacto que aun en la posición de bateo relajo los brazos y los dejo caer aun sosteniendo el bate en su mano a lo cual lo volteo a ver, y lo arrojo hacia un agujero negro que hizo aparecer, tragándose por completo el mismo y desapareciendo en sus profundidades antes de que él lo cerrase.

–Ufff… creo que ya me siento algo mejor… pero aun no sé porque lo hice, pero no volverá a suceder– dijo decidido mientras la lluvia cesaba dejando ver los rayos de sol hasta que el cielo quedo completamente despejado –parece que ya paso la tormenta, veamos qué más puede suceder en este pueblucho– comento mientras retomaba su caminar.

...

…

* * *

y este fue el capitulo numero 8 de mi hijo prodigo jeje, ¿que nuevas cosas le esperan a athan?, ¿que tan bien le irá con las demas etapas?, ¿lograra superar la palabra amistad?, ¿sera acaso que marco y nesis se daran cuenta que en esta misma pregunta les agradesco por el apoyo?, todo eso y mas sera respondido en el siguiente capitulo, asi que esperen con ansias el siguiente capitulo pero no coman ansias que es malo... no pregunten ni me hagan caso, solo no dejen de sonreir y sean felices =3,

...

...

se me olvidaba, respuestas a los reviews:

MeganBrony: tranquilo bro, nadie salio lastimado fisicamente, solo psicologicamente lo cual fue peor pero pues spike es fuerte y de buen corazon, el podra superarlo, aunque talves pase un rato antes de que eso pase, pero tu tranquilo XD

Le FaBuLeUx dEsTiN d' MaY: me da gusto saber que te agrada lo que hago, y agradesco que me dejaras un review, es una de las cosas que me inspiran a seguir con esta historia (P.d. sufri un poko escribiendo tu nombre, pero por el review es un sufrimiento que vale la pena jeje)

bien... son todos... ahora si, ALteregoDOs se despide, coman saludable, vivan alegremente, no se enojen (que salen arrugas en la frente mas rapidamente XD (¿rima donde?)), hasta luego...


	9. Etapas de Duelo Parte 2

¡MUY BUENAS A TODOS AQUI ALteregoDOs REPORTANDOSE PARA TRAERLES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL DUELO EN EL QUE SE ENCUENTRA NUESTRO MUY QUERIDO PROTAGONISTA...! espero sea de su agrado...

* * *

9.- Etapas de duelo Parte 2

 **NEGOCIACION**

Después de haber desahogado su ira con aquella sombrilla, Athan se encontraba con las calles desoladas y húmedas de Ponyville debido a la tormenta que había cesado posteriormente, el volteaba a todos lados viendo como los ponis al momento de abrir las puertas de su casa y al verlo la volvían a cerrar, cosa por la cual solo reía

Después de un buen rato caminando termino nuevamente donde todo había empezado, en frente del ayuntamiento a lo cual el solo lo miro detenidamente. Supongo que esto le trae nostalgia.

–En este lugar empezó este extraño sentimiento, pero... ¿porque? ¿Que tiene este lugar, este mundo, que me hace sentir así? – suspiro mientras metía sus manos sobre su pantalón y bajaba su cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Al hacer tal acción el abrió sus ojos y vio que enfrente de el se encontraba un canino color café con ciertas partes en blanco el cual estaba sentado y viéndolo atentamente, Athan quedo extrañado por el mismo

– ¿Porque me estás viendo así? – le dijo al perro mientras levantaba ligeramente el brazo como si quisiera esperar una respuesta o tal vez solo para espantarlo, pero el can, solo se levanto animado moviendo la cola y sin dejar de verlo.

– ¿Es que acaso quieres jugar? – Se quedo pensativo observando hacia su alrededor como si esperase a que alguien le descubriera en alguna fechoría, después, hizo aparecer una pequeña rama y se la enseño haciendo que se agachase un poco como poniéndose en marcha a lo que Athan procedió a lanzarlo con una fuerza brutal con la esperanza de poder deshacerse del can.

El can chillo un poquito, a lo que Athan sonrió con algo de malicia, pero lo que le sorprendió es que aun así pego carrera para tratar de buscarlo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír con un poco de sinceridad, a lo que se quedo pensativo un momento y retomo su camino, al verlo regresar miro a su hocico pero se dio cuenta que no traía la rama que el arrojo, en su lugar traía una especie de patineta pero con manubrio de color azul muy extraño y pequeño.

Athan estaba extraño de que no trajera lo que le había aventado a lo cual solo se rio y tomo la patineta y la miro fijamente mientras se oía una voz a lo lejos.

–! WINONA, DAME MI SCOOTER ¡– se escucho una voz como de un niño… o niña…

Cuando el humano volteo hacia donde provenía esa voz pudo ver que venían corriendo 3 potrillas cada una de diferente especie según podía apreciar, una pegaso de color naranja con crin y cola fuxia, una terrestre de color amarillo con crin y cola rojas y una unicornio de color blanco con crin y cola de color morado y rosa.

Venían a toda prisa en dirección hacia donde estaba Winona, hasta que vieron que se encontraba enfrente del humano, el cual las veía atentamente mientras sostenía en las manos el pequeño scooter cosa que hizo que las 3 potrillas se detuvieran en seco derrapando en el lodo hasta que terminaron a casi 1 metro de los pies de él.

Las 3 potrancas estaban muy asustadas al grado de que el miedo les impedía huir de ahí, el humano solo las vio fijamente hasta que vio a la de color amarillo a lo cual la recordó.

–Un momento... – dijo el humano mientras la veía atentamente lo cual hizo que ella empezara a temblar más fuerte –Tú... Te me haces familiar... Umm... Oh cierto, tu eres la que estaba dentro de ese barril– dijo mientras sonreía por haberse acordado –espera... También me gritaste literalmente en la cara que gracias a ti aun tengo algo de sordera, muchas gracias... – dijo en tono quejumbroso mientras se intentaba _o tal vez fingía_ destapar el oído.

Las otras 2 potrillas al escuchar que la había recordado reaccionaron y se pusieron frente a ella con posición defensiva aunque aun con miedo a diferencia de la amarilla que se encontraba con los cascos en la cabeza, cosa que lo consterno un poco.

– ¿A qué se debe esa reacción? – aclamo algo confundido.

–No te dejaremos hacerle daño a nuestra amiga– le dijo la de color naranja en tono amenazante.

–¡Si!, estas muy equivocado si crees que te lo permitiremos– le dijo la blanca con una voz muy chillona lo cual lastimo un poco los oídos del dios.

–Pero solo dilo, no lo grites- dijo mientras se rascaba el oído nuevamente - ¿Y qué les hace pensar que voy a lastimarla? – pregunto curioso de su respuesta.

–porque ella nos conto que querías lastimarla y que si no hubiera sido por su grito no la hubieses dejado ir– dijo la naranja.

– ¿Qué?, yo solo la levante ya que el mundo del que yo vengo los ponis no son como ustedes de tiernos y mucho menos con colores parecidos a los de ustedes– se rasco la cabeza mientras las veía fijamente –seré el dios del caos y estaré algo demente pero... ¿enserio me creen capaz de herir a una criatura indefensa?, por favor... No me ofendan así, no podría ser capaz de hacer tal atrocidad... – decía mientras ponía una mano en su pecho mientras mostraba una cara algo triste como denotando estar ofendido –aunque esa niña mocosa se lo estaba ganando a pulso…– menciono eso ultimo entre dientes y algo silencioso mientras entre cerraba los ojos y levantaba la mano con el mismo hecho puño.

– ¿Eh? – dijeron las crusaders al unísono con cierto tono de extrañeza.

– ¿Que niña? – pregunto la pegaso curiosa.

–Oh... Nada jejeje– dijo el algo nervioso mientras ponía su mano en su nuca y se rascaba ligeramente –y a todo esto... ¿Como se llaman? – pregunto tranquilo e inspirándoles algo de confianza.

–Yo me llamo Sweetie Belle– dijo cordialmente –ella es Scootaloo– apunto hacia la pegaso –y ella es Applebloom –apunto hacia la poni terrestre– y las 3 somos... ¡LAS CUTIEMARKS CRUSADERS! – gritaron al unísono haciendo que el cerrara un poco un ojo por el sonido muy agudo de sus voces.

–Interesantes nombres– se empezó a rascar su oído que aun zumbaba ligeramente– ahora es mi turno de presentarme, yo soy Athan y soy el dios del caos del mundo humano– les dijo de la misma manera mientras hacia un saludo cordial y con una sonrisa hacia las niñas.

– ¿Mundo humano?, ¿qué es un humano? – pregunto Scootaloo.

–Un humano es más o menos lo que yo soy pero a diferencia de mi, ellos son insignificantes y sin poderes ni nada especial que los haga sobresalir –dijo desganado mientras cruzaba los brazos– y díganme, que es eso de quien sabe que crusa... Eso que gritaron– se rasco la nuca y curveo una ceja.

– ¿Eh?... Oh, ya... CutieMarks Crusaders, es el nombre que nos pusimos porque aun no tenemos nuestras CutieMarks– dijo Scootaloo.

–Y para conseguir nuestras marcas nos pusimos en una cruzada para encontrarlas– dijo Applebloom animada.

–Una travesía para lograr nuestra meta de buscar nuestro destino, y que mejor forma de hacerlo con amigos– dijo Sweetie Belle mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigas y sonreían mutuamente.

–¿Y que es una CutieMarks? – puso su mano sobre su barbilla mientras se veía algo curioso.

–Una CutieMarks es una marca que nos aparece en el flaco cuando descubrimos nuestro talento especial, y esta suele tener la forma de la que viene siendo nuestra habilidad– dijo Sweetie Belle de manera rápida y sintiéndose orgullosa de si por saber explicarlo.

–Entonces... Cuando ustedes sepan que tal habilidad es su habilidad especial es cuando esta aparecerá ¿es correcto? – cuestiono Athan,

–Así es– afirmo Applebloom,

Al conocer esa información y ver como reaccionaban estando juntas mientras buscaban sus marcas personales, Athan pensó un momento hasta que una idea llego a su mente lo cual hizo que este sonriera con astucia y de forma malévola.

–¿Que tan importante es esa marca para ustedes? – les pregunto Athan con una ceja curveada y una sonrisa que demostraba su obvia intención.

–Es muy importante pues es lo que definirá nuestro futuro y nuestro desarrollo– comento Sweetie Belle.

–¿Y están dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por ella? – cuestiono Athan ahora con una sonrisa más notoria.

–Daríamos lo que sea por conseguirla– dijo Scootaloo con determinación.

–¿Y que harían si les dijera que yo puedo darles la habilidad y CutieMarks que ustedes quieran?– las miro atentamente mientras esperaba pacientemente su reacción.

Las 3 potrillas se pusieron rápidamente en 2 patas mientras apoyaban sus cascos delanteros sobre el humano y las 3 con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos enormes brillaban, lo cual hizo que él se desequilibrara un poco hasta que retomo la postura.

–¿Enserio nos puede dar la CutieMarks que nosotras queramos? – pregunto Applebloom ilusionada.

–Claro que si, la que ustedes quieran y como la quieran– afirmo él seguro.

–¿Cuando nosotras queramos? – dijo Scootaloo.

–En este mismo momento si ustedes lo desean– comento de manera rápida.

–No lo sé chicas, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto– dijo Sweetie Belle preocupada mientras escuchaba sus otras amigas.

–Hemos hecho cosas muy peligrosas por conseguir nuestras CutieMarks Sweetie Belle, ¿y le temes a que nos den nuestras marcas sin correr riesgos? – le dijo Applebloom.

–Si Sweetie belle no seas miedosa, no es que vallamos a salir lastimadas como cuando intentamos hacer tirolesa y se rompió la cuerda– le dijo Scootaloo de manera irónica –aunque fue divertido jeje.

–O cuando quedamos atrapadas en la máquina de dulces– dijo Applebloom –al menos todo ese dulce salió de nuestras melenas.

–Umm... Talvez tengan razón, de acuerdo, hagámoslo– dijo Sweetie Belle ya más segura –si queremos nuestras CutieMarks– se de dirigió hacia el humano.

–Excelente, nomas hay una pequeña condición para darles lo que ustedes piden– las observo malévolamente.

–¿Y cuál es esa condición? – Sweetie Belle lo vio con curiosidad.

–Es una pequeñez, podrán tener sus CutieMarks soñadas, pero a cambio de eso, tendrán que dejar de pasar el tiempo juntas, dejaran de ser amigas, y para evitar que en dado caso que no las este vigilando y también para evitarlo, les quitare todos los recuerdos que hayan pasado juntas, como si nunca se hubieran conocido, y siempre que se vean no tendrán interés de tener de nuevo una relación amistosa, pero a cambio de eso tendrán su marca junto con las habilidades que ustedes quieran.

Se quedo pensando un momento y comenzó a usar su poder de dios para leer sus mentes y parte de sus vidas para saber que puede usar a su favor.

–Tu por ejemplo... – apunto hacia Scootaloo –no sé porque estas aquí en el suelo si tienes alas, aunque siendo tan pequeñas dudo que puedas volar con ellas, pero podría darte la CutieMarks de volar rápidamente como esa pegaso de melena multicolor y vendría con un par de alas agrandadas– propuso de manera tentativa haciendo que Scootaloo se inspirara mucho.

–¿Como Rainbow Dash? – pregunto muy alegre a lo cual Athan solo acentió con la cabeza.

–O a ti... – volteo hacia Sweetie Belle –se nota que te gustan las cosas muy bellas, aunque tus ojos me dicen otra cosa, tú idolatras a alguien y quieres ser como esa persona... Digo, pony, talvez algún familiar o más bien ¿una hermana mayor? – esas palabras hicieron que Sweetie Belle se sorprendiera, acción que Athan percato y no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad para persuadirla –digamos que yo puedo darte esa habilidad y una CutieMarks igual o parecida a la de esta pony en especial, podrías pasar más tiempo con ella y podrían hacer muchos diseños juntas.

–En cambio tu... – miro hacia donde esta Applebloom –tu en si veo que con cualquier CutieMarks serias feliz, aunque a ti te acostumbraron a seguir la tradición familiar según puedo ver, y tu acento de voz me es muy familiar... Es un tanto... Campirano... Por pura casual no eres familiar de una pony de color naranja con sombrero vaquero ¿o sí? – pregunto curioso.

–¿Te refieres a Applejack? – Cuestiono dudosa –ella es mi hermana, y es la mejor hermana y la mejor pony que existe– dijo esta alegre mientras daba algunos brinquitos.

–Interesante, ¿y te gustaría ser como ella supongo? – le pregunto sonriente casi ya sabiendo que le iba a responder.

–Claro que me gustaría ser como ella, ella es la mejor en todo lo que hace y sabe hacer muchas cosas– lo decía con brillos en los ojos.

–Pues yo puedo darte esa habilidad y una CutieMarks igual o parecida a la de ella– le dijo convincente.

Las 3 potrillas estaban ilusionadas pero igualmente preocupadas por lo que tenían que hacer para obtener lo que han estado buscando todo ese tiempo, se voltearon a ver mutuamente y se vieron con tristeza una con la otra pues si aceptaban perderían su gran amistad la cual las llevo a hacer grandes cosas, pero si no aceptaban, perderían la oportunidad de hacer realidad el ser como las ponys que idolatran.

–Y bien niñas... ¿Que decidieron? – las miro crédulo pues sentía que ya sabría cual sería su respuesta.

–Amm... Danos un momento... – le dijo Sweetie Belle –¡REUNION!– gritó después de haberse alejado un poco.

Las 3 potrancas estaban haciendo una bolita y se podían escuchar unos cuantos murmullos salir de ellas y momentáneamente volteaban a ver a Athan para volver a continuar murmurando, el humano en su intento por escuchar la plática y ser un intento en vano se rasco el oído y empezó a acercarse un poco hasta que su oído se encontraba muy cerca de donde estaban ellas, de pronto se percato que ahora no podía escuchar ni los murmullos, volteo a verlas y se le quedaron viendo algo enojadas, a lo cual el solo sonrió apenado y se hizo de nuevo hacia atrás para esperar a que terminaran de hablar.

Después de varios minutos hablando, se separaron y se acercaron al humano quien tenía una cara de aburrimiento y que había hecho aparecer un yoyo el cual subía y bajaba con el movimiento de su mano y a su lado una muy saltarina Winona la cual intentaba agarrar el juguete cada que bajaba, hasta que se percato que las potrillas habían terminado, Athan se quedo pensando que podía haber escuchado su conversación sin siquiera haber usado la forma que hacen todos los humanos, a lo que restregó su cara de desesperación y por la estupidez que había cometido, pero el saber que habían terminado, le alegro un poco eh hizo un movimiento con el yoyo el cual salió disparado y terminado como un fuego artificial mientras sorprendía a las potrillas y asustando un poco a Winona por la explosión del mismo.

–¿Han tomado ya su decisión? – pregunto Athan muy interesado y con su sonrisa algo malévola la cual no percataban las pequeñas por parte aun de su inocencia.

–Así es... Hemos tomado una decisión– dijo Sweetie Belle mientras volteaba a ver a Scootaloo y Applebloom –le agradecemos la oferta que nos hizo, pero tendremos que rechazarla– dijo segura mientras las otras 2 afirmaron con la cabeza.

El rostro feliz de Athan pasó a ser un rostro de confusión, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

–¿Eh? – estaba extrañado por la respuesta que recibió –¿porque no? – pregunto extrañado.

–Simple... Las ponis que admiramos siempre pasaran tiempo con nosotras tengamos o no la habilidad similar a la de ellas, y aunque seria genial ser como ellas, preferimos aprenderlo de ellas directamente, además una CutieMarks no vale el perder nuestra amistad por simple capricho, y tenemos tantos buenos recuerdos como para dejarlos ir así nomas, por eso le agradecemos la oferta pero no estamos interesadas– termino de decir Applebloom con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Están de acuerdo que esta es una oportunidad única ¿verdad? – comento aun pensando que las podría hacer cambiar de parecer.

–Lo sabemos... Pero aun teniendo más oportunidades de cambiar de parecer no la aceptaremos, es más importante nuestra amistad y los recuerdos que hemos tenido juntas, y si perderlo vale una CutieMarks, pues no nos interesa– comento Scootaloo determinadamente.

–Amm... Bueno... Eso fue inesperado debo decir– decía Athan aun confundido –creí que ofreciéndoles lo que realmente quisieran harían lo que les dijera, pero veo que me equivoque, parece que lo que ustedes llaman "amistad" parece ser más fuerte de lo que parece– se rasco la nuca.

–Así es– asintieron las 3 alegres.

–Espera... ¿Como que lo que llamamos amistad?, ¿que tu no conoces la amistad? – pregunto Sweetie Belle algo intrigada.

–Digamos que si la conozco, de una manera muy distinta a como ustedes la conocen– dijo levemente cabizbajo –pero después de esa ocasión ni volví a ser el mismo, y digamos que no me ha sido indispensable en todos estos largos años– se dio cuenta que había empezado a hablar de su vida y que las pequeñas lo miraban atentamente, cosa que hizo que se avergonzara un poco –pero no es una historia muy agradable para unas pequeñas potrillas así que me la reservare para cuando sean mayores– dijo cruzando los brazos.

–Oww... Cuéntanos por favor... – se quejaron las 3 al unísono mientras ponían ojos de perrito.

– _Demonios... ¿Porque todos aquí son buenos haciendo esos ojos_? – pensó –bien... Se las contare, tomen asiento...– hizo aparecer 3 sillas pequeñas y un banquito para sentarse el.

Al momento de que dijo esas palabras de un momento a otro las 3 ponis ya se encontraban en las sillas, acción que hizo que athan se riera un poco, ya estando acomodados, Athan empezó a contar su experiencia con la amistad y sobre lo sucedido en Tebas, omitiendo todas las cosas malas que había provocado, como el simple hecho de que sus "amigos" fueron aplastados por un enorme pedazo de peñasco que el hizo caer.

–Desde ese día mi vida ha sido diferente... Muchos intentaron usar mis poderes para su propio beneficio pues así tienden a ser los humanos del mundo del que vengo, pero no volví a dejar que se aprovechasen de eso, y es por eso que viví solo los últimos siglos– él se notaba desganado por contar su larga experiencia de su vida…

Athan se encontraba viendo hacia otro lado hasta que escucho varias respiraciones con dificultad, entonces Athan volteo y se encontró con las pequeñas llorando desconsoladamente salvo a una que parecía que estaba aguantando el llanto, cosa que extraño al humano.

–¿Porque lloran niñas? – pregunto confundido.

–Es que es muy triste, haz vivido todo este tiempo solo, ¿no te hace sentir mal? – le dijo Sweetie Belle.

–Pues no es como que me afecte del todo, siempre he hecho lo que quiera, y no he necesitado de alguien para divertirme en grande– dijo seguro.

–Pero sabes que te has perdido de muchas cosas por estar solo, ¿verdad? – le dijo Applebloom.

–¿A qué te refieres? – cuestiono él con una ceja curveada.

–Yo antes de conocerlas a ellas, yo estaba sola, claro que tenia a mi hermana para jugar pero no siempre podía estar conmigo porque tenía deberes que hacer, a veces encontraba formas de divertirme pero no es lo mismo estar solo a estar acompañado, pero después de conocerlas a ellas mi vida cambio y eh tenido grandes aventuras y experiencias que son muy preciadas para mi - dijo Applebloom mientras veía a sus 2 amigas quienes la veían con mucha felicidad –yo no conozco a mas humanos y no sé como sean allá, pero lo más probable es que aquí en Equestria puedas encontrar a mas de 1 que quieran ser tus amigos.

–Ummmm... Puede que tengas razón... Pero aun sigo siendo un ser diferente a los que habitan este mundo– dijo Athan algo triste –en este momento cualquiera que me vea saldrá corriendo, observen... ¡Hey tu! – le grito a un poni que iba pasando con unos colores que básicamente a cualquiera haría creer que es una menta viviente por su curioso color verde, este al voltear y ver al humano se le encogieron las pupilas, soltó un grito y salió corriendo –¿ahora ven a lo que me refiero? – sonaba algo irónico.

Las 3 potrillas pusieron un rostro de no poder creer lo que habían visto y voltearon a ver al humano el cual solo reía un poco por la reacción del poni al que le había hablado.

–¿Pues qué hiciste para que te tengan tanto miedo? – pregunto Scootaloo algo extrañada.

–Pues digamos que hice una fiesta muy a mi estilo en el centro del pueblo... Jejejeje– empezó a reír un poco al recordar los sucesos.

–Creo que prefiero quedarme con la duda de lo que paso– afirmo Scootaloo –no es por nada chicas pero tenemos que irnos a ensayar la rutina para los juegos de Equestria si es que queremos ganar... Muchas gracias por contarnos esa historia señor, hasta luego...

Las 3 potrillas salieron corriendo rápidamente mientras Athan solo las veía irse hasta que se detuvieron a lo lejos y una de ellas de regreso lo cual le dio curiosidad, se acerco a donde se encontraba el, solo para tomar el scooter subirse sobre el e impulsarse con el revoloteo de sus alas, cosa que hizo que sonriera un poco.

Ya después de haber perdido de vista a las CutieMarks Crusaders empezó a navegar entre sus pensamientos mientras analizaba todo lo que le habían dicho todos con los que había hablado, sentir que existía una gran posibilidad de sentir que lo que para él siempre fue un engaño o algo realmente negativo para el podría cambiar en ese mundo en el que se encontraba, mas varias preguntas llegaban a su cabeza, ¿será realmente posible?, ¿o será que aun en este mundo los habitantes son codiciosos como en el mundo humano?, ¿y si no es así?, ¿que se sentirá tener un amigo como lo describen ellos?, ¿y al tener uno que es lo que debo hacer?, la duda y la confusión invadían su mente hasta que en un momento después sintió una presencia detrás de él.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – le cuestiono secamente una voz femenina.

–Tambien buenos días para ti Applejack– volteo un poco mientras una ligera sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

–Aun no has respondido mi pregunta– pregunto Applejack de la misma manera haciendo que el humano encogiera los hombros en señal de desinterés.

–Acabo de tener una pequeña platica con las CutieMarks Crusaders... ¿Pero eso tu ya lo sabes no?, aunque dudo que detrás del ayuntamiento pudieras escuchar mucho de lo que les dije a ellas... – le dijo en tono burlón a lo cual ella se empezó a enojar.

–Ni les hiciste algo te juro que... – fue interrumpida por él.

–No les hice nada si es lo que piensas... – dijo en tono serio –les hice una oferta que creí que no podrían rechazar pero me equivoque, parece ser que su amistad es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que yo pueda darles.

–¿Y que fue exactamente lo que les ofreciste y que les pediste?– pregunto curiosa sin dejar su tono de cierta molestia.

–Solo les ofrecí darles su CutieMarks deseada a cambio de la amistad y los recuerdos que tuvieran entre ellas– sonrió un poco –y además de rechazarlo se preocuparon por mi por la historia que les conté de mi pasado, omitiendo todos los detalles fuertes claro, es algo extraño saber que alguien se preocupa por mí.

Applejack lo veía atentamente, pudo notar que él se encontraba confundido ante esa acción.

– dudo que después de todo lo que hiciste en este mismo lugar alguien te vaya a ver como un amigo en poco tiempo... – le dijo algo seria.

–Yo no vine a este mundo a hacer amigos... Vine a traer mí mas grande, creativa y caótica obra de arte– dijo Athan abriendo los brazos pero sin voltear a verla a ella.

Esa reacción del humano hizo que ella confirmara sus sospechas, el estaba cambiando pero él no sabía como sentirse ante dicho sentimiento, a lo que ella simplemente sonrió.

–No estas siendo totalmente honesto contigo por lo que puedo ver– le dijo comprensiva mientras se daba la vuelta y se acomodaba el sombrero, a lo que Athan volteo al escuchar esas palabras –te interesa la amistad pero estas cejado por la experiencias que has tenido y te da miedo intentarlo nuevamente, aquí si les das una oportunidad veras que no buscan provecho de ti, pero si eso es lo que buscas, la honestidad es algo que debes tener bien en cuenta– al decir eso ultimo empezó a trotar para alejarse lentamente a un destino incierto.

Athan solo la veía irse con un rostro de entre frustración y confusión, pues aunque lo negaba sabia que lo que decía no era la verdad, pero el ser completamente abierto para el significaba estar siendo débil, lo cual no podía tolerar, pero aun así esas palabras eran inquietantes para él lo cual le daba curiosidad de intentarlo y ver si realmente las cosas son diferentes a como él lo había experimentado.

–No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero creo que intentar hacer un amigo no sea tan malo... – dijo dudoso –pero... ¿Quien estaría tan demente para ser amigo de un dios del caos? – se quedo pensando un momento hasta que de pronto un pequeño foco iluminándose apareció en su cabeza mientras él lo tomaba y lo destruía en sus manos haciendo aparecer un ligero tono rojo y abriéndolo para dejar salir humo y cenizas de la misma –cierto... Esa poni alegre, confiable, que no me ve como un monstruo, y que tiene un excesivo gusto por... ¿Que era?, oh, si... Muffins... ¿Pero dónde encontrarla?, creo que no me queda de otra que caminar y esperar encontrarla, y no se... Talvez algo divertido suceda en el camino, así que... En marcha– se puso en camino hacia la zona mercante del lugar.

...

...

...

* * *

bien... aqui termina la negociacion y valla que fue complicado este capitulo mas no imposible, las preguntas a continuacion son, ¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?, ¿a quien se encontrara athan en esta ocasion?, ¿que le espera en el transcurso de su camino?, todas esas respuestas seran respondidas en el transcurso de la historia asi que no se pierdan la continuacion del mismo y nos estamos viendo para la proxima... Cy next time everypony... i mean everyone jejeje n_n'

p.d. no olviden dejar sus reviews, son muy importantes y si algo no les parece haganmelo saber, sin miedo ni pena que todo lo dicho se respeta y se aprecia como tal =3


	10. Etapas de Duelo Parte 3

**!QUE ONDA COMUNIDAD FANFICTION, AQUI ALteregoDOs REPORTANDOSE¡, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por seguir mi fic, la verdad lo aprecio un chorro, y segundo, quiero darles una disculpa por la tardanza, tube varios problemas familiares, de trabajo, de escuela, personales, etc etc etc... pero eso es hasta cierto punto cosa mia, asi que no los aburrire con mi historia personal, en fin... sin mas que decir, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de !SINFONÍA DEL CAOS¡**

* * *

 **10.- etapas de duelo 3**

Nuestro intrépido y muy aburrido amigo Athan se encontraba caminando en las calles mercantes y algo rutinarias de Ponyville, volteando a ver a su alrededores a todos los ponys que lo veían con desconfianza y miedo, solo esos sentimientos, ya que, en momentos como estos, era dudoso que alguien le mirara con curiosidad o alguna otra intención; con algunos pensamientos en la cabeza, Athan comenzaba a creer que el azar ya no le iba a traer más cosas para atrapar su atención, cuando de repente el humano voltea a ver hacia uno de los puestos y vio que tenían bolsas de ricas y jugosas fresas, entonces decidió acercarse al puesto haciendo que el dueño del mismo quedara muy asustado, pero en momentos, esto cambio un poco ya que Athan tomo una de las bolsas para luego retirarse sin inmutarse, a lo cual el vendedor se dio cuenta y reclamó, o si así se le puede llamar.

–D-disculpe señor... Son 5 bits por esa bolsa– alego de manera cuidadosa en caso de la posible arrepentida que se pueda dar, haciendo que el humano volteo a ver al vendedor confundido.

–¿Bits? ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó dudoso pensando que era algún tipo de favor o moneda la que tendría que darle.

–Es la moneda de aquí– le dijo el pony vendedor, al parecer sus dudas eran ciertas.

–Oh... Amm... Mira... Como veras no soy de aquí y no tengo de esos... Blitz o beats de los que tú hablas pero... ¿te sirve esto? – Hizo aparecer un lingote de oro que cayó con algo de rudeza en su mostrador estremeciéndolo todo y asustando al poni mientras Athan seguía comiendo una de las fresas.

El pony miro atentamente el mineral que tenía enfrente de él y lo empezó a examinar, lo levanto y se dio cuenta que era un material pesado, lo mordió para saber la dureza del mismo pero casi revienta sus dientes, cosa que le causo gracia a Athan, al ver que casi queda chimuelo saco un martillo y le dio con toda su fuerza haciendo que el martillo misteriosamente se doblase y con eso dando fin al estudio del lingote.

–¿Esto es oro puro? – Preguntó asombrado sobándose las sienes con uno de sus cascos.

–Así es, ¿eso paga estas fresas o no? – Dijo algo fastidiado ya que se había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de ello.

–Ammm... Si señor... Pero... – intento decir algo, pero el humano al escuchar que con eso completaba su pago, se retiró sin más caminando hasta que vio que se paró en seco y se empezó a regresar, entonces el pony se armo de valor y se disponía a decirle que había pagado más de lo que costaba el producto, pero en eso…

–Oye... ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a una Pegaso de color Gris con los ojos desorbitados? – Pregunto Athan.

–¿una pegaso gris?... Oh ya, te refieres a Derpy Hooves ¿verdad? Ammm... Hoy no la eh visto pero ella trabaja en la central de correspondencia, ella suele volar por toda la ciudad entregando cartas, o bien en algunos casos estrellándose con algunos buzones o residencias, incluso uno que otro puesto– dijo seguro mientras a eso ultimo le causo un sentimiento.

–Ya veo... Bien, iré a buscarla... – dijo algo fastidiado mientras se retiraba con algo de prisa pues sabía que sería algo difícil encontrarla

–Pero... Señor... – intento hablarle pero fue en vano ya que se encontraba algo lejos del lugar. Pero de momento, solo que quedo pensativo viendo el extraño lingote.

Tras haber conseguido las fresas y disfrutar de algo dulce mientras se encontraba en la búsqueda de la pegaso, pudo visualizar a lo lejos a 2 ponys muy peculiares, un pegaso y un unicornio, la particularidad de estos es que el pegaso que poseía una tez de color naranja con la crin y cola de color naranja mas obscuro, se podía notar que tenía una personalidad animada mientras que a diferencia del unicornio, el cual teniendo una tez de colorazul aqua con crin y cola color gris claro, podía notarse que tenía una actitud más serena y pacifica lo cual era todo lo contrario al pegaso, cosa que hizo que el humano al verlos sintió que podría encontrar un poco de diversión en ese intrépido par por requisito de al menos un rato o algún momento.

–Interesante pareja viene en esa dirección, veamos qué podemos hacer con este dúo de idiotas jejeje– rio de manera suave y con intenciones un tanto malas mientras aventaba la bolsa la cual al caer colisionaba contra un árbol y explotaba dejándolo completamente destruido, mientras el resto de las fresas funcionaban igualmente como una metralla explosiva causando más destrozos y agujerando una casa cercana, mientras que eso pasaba, el desaparecía con una sonrisa burlona.

 **Con los 2 ponys**

–Allan, Te digo que necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos he ir planeando como vamos a llevarlo de regreso– decía el unicornio.

–Pues si Renard tienes razón, ¿pero no te interesa aventurarte un poco? Es un lugar que no conocemos, ¡y me gustaría saber que tan cómodas son las nubes de aquí! – Decía el Pegaso mientras despegaba del suelo y se elevaba rápidamente haciendo que el unicornio hiciera un facehoof y usara su magia para traerlo de nuevo al piso.

–No tenemos tiempo de aventurarnos Allan, recuerda que tenemos una misión que cumplir, y ella prometió cambiar nuestras vidas– dijo de manera seria, mostrando la determinación que tenía por lo que le prometieron.

–Owww... Eres un aguafiestas... ¿Lo sabias?... – comento el pegaso mientras fruncía el ceño con un puchero en su boca, lo cual hizo que Renard volteara a verlo de reojo y sonriese un poco por su acción.

Tras un rato caminando se encontraron en el suelo un pequeño payaso de juguete el cual estaba elaborado con el cuerpo hecho de tela de cortinas pasadas de moda mientras que la cabeza estaba hecha de porcelana y eso llamo la curiosidad de ambos, aunque más la del Pegaso que al verlo poso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se disponía a levantarlo de manera desesperada.

–Mira Renard, ¡un payaso de juguete! – Dijo entusiasmado Allan mientras lo levantaba del piso y lo observaba sonriente.

–Allan, no levantes cosas sucias del piso que no sabes ni donde han estado, además de que ese payaso me da mala espina– lo observaba cuidadoso y con algo de precaución.

–Es que no puedo evitarlo, tuve uno de estos cuando era pequeño, ¿no te acuerdas? Íbamos caminando por la avenida principal y los vendían en ese extraño puesto oscuro en un callejón sin salida con extrañas bolsitas, y te insistí tanto en que me lo comprases– lo volteo a ver esperando ver cuál era su reacción.

–Si... Y hasta la fecha sigo odiando ese cochino payaso... – dijo poniendo un rostro de desprecio mientras veía el muñeco.

–Si, aun no recuerdo porque no te agradaba ese muñeco, pero por lo demás, que buenos recuerdos– Allan sostenía el muñeco con sus cascos mientras volteaba a ver hacia el cielo con los ojos brillosos como recordando su infancia.

Renard se acerco y empezó a mover su casco frente a los ojos de Allan hasta que este reacciono por medio instinto y volteo a verlo

–Lo odiaba por el hecho de que me solía dar sustos al aparecer y desaparecer. Pero Bueno… otra cosa, ¿no es extraño que este muñeco sea diferente? – empieza a buscar por todos lados para ver si a lo lejos se encontraba el dueño pero se da cuenta que no hay nadie más que sus propias sombras.

–Pues se le pudo haber caído a alguien, podemos ir a devolverlo a su propietario de paso, a fin de cuentas, ¿que podría salir mal? Tenemos todo a nuestro favor– preguntó mientras volteaba a ver al unicornio.

Renard al escuchar esas palabras se exalto un poco y empezó a voltear a todos lados como esperando que pasara algo, pero nada sucedía, entonces su rostro cambio a uno de confusión

–¿Pero qué demonios? no ha pasado nada... ¿Sera posible?, ¡sí!, finalmente a sucedido, esto hay que celebrarlo, ¡ya no volveremos a sufrir más de esa maldición!– decía Renard mientras elevaba sus brazos al cielo como dando gracias por haber sido finalmente escuchado.

–Ammm... Renard... ¿De que estas hablando y de que maldición hablas? – Allan lo veía confundido hasta que de pronto sintió que el muñeco el cual tenía pegado a su cuerpo a la altura de su pecho se moviese un poco haciendo que este voltease a verlo.

Tras un momento de seguir haciendo fanfarrias sobre el asunto, el unicornio volteo a ver a su compañero el cual tenía una mirada de intriga mientras veía al muñeco.

–¿Estás bien? – Le dijo el preocupado.

–Ah... Es solo que sentí que el muñeco se movió– le dijo aun viendo fijamente al payaso.

–Allan, es un muñeco hecho de tela vieja y porcelana barata relleno de algodón áspero o de lo que sea que este relleno, no se puede mover porque no tiene vida– le dijo en tono irónico.

–Si no me crees, ven a verlo tú mismo– le dijo serio lo cual sorprendió al unicornio ya que solo cuando es algo importante suele ser de esa manera.

–Bien... Vamos a ver– dijo mientras se acercaba y ambos veían al muñeco con detenimiento a cualquier "movimiento".

Tras verlo un momento el muñeco que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha la cual parecía pesarle y el cuerpo flojo, de repente movió la cabeza volteando a ver al pegaso y al unicornio, cosa que sorprendió a ambos.

–¡AH! – Grito el payaso con una voz muy aguda e irritante a la cara de ambos ponys haciendo que los 2 se sobresaltasen y en especial Allan, quien era el que lo cargaba lo mandara a volar –¡HOLA AMIGUIIIIIIITTTTOOOOOSSS! – seguía gritando mientras se iba retirando más y más en los aires hasta que cayó en un arbusto que se encontraba a una distancia muy lejana a ellos.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa con ese muñeco? – comento Renard con los ojos muy abiertos y muy sorprendido.

–No lo sé... Pero que yo recuerde... ¡Esos muñecos no tenían vida propia! – dijo Allan mientras se encontraba igual de sorprendido que el unicornio.

De pronto del arbusto en el que callo el payaso salió el mismo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose su cuerpo quitando algo de basura, el cual tenía varias hojas pegadas, al terminar de hacer eso el payaso empezó a voltear a todos lados hasta que pudo visualizar a los ponis a lo lejos y salto un brinco de alegría y fue corriendo hacia ambos de una manera cómica hasta que ya se encontraba enfrente de ambos.

–¡HOLA AMIGUITOS! – Dijo el payaso mientras los veía atentamente –¡orales!... una gallina– volteo a ver a Allan.

–¡Hey! – Alego el Pegaso mientras fruncía el ceño.

–Y, y, y un burro con cuerno– volteo a ver al unicornio quien solo lo miraba fijamente mientras trataba de no enojarse por ese comentario –mi nombre es Colorín y es un placer conocerlos– les dijo mientras ponía sus brazos en alto, su cuerpo algo inclinado, una de sus piernas estirada hacia un lado y la otra apoyando su peso.

Los 2 ponis se vieron entre sí para volver a ver de nuevo al payaso.

–Renard… ¿Por qué ese payaso puede moverse y hablar solo? – Le susurraba al unicornio sin dejar de ver el juguete.

–Ah claro… yo se la respuesta, de hecho yo soy el que lo estoy moviendo y estoy usando mi boca para hacer que hable– le dice de manera irónica y con un sarcasmo marcado.

–¿Enserio tú lo estas moviendo? ¿y donde aprendiste a hacer eso?, estaría bien que me dieras clase de eso, hiciste que me sorprendiese mucho y casi lo rompo por eso, habrías dejado a una pequeña sin su juguete... ¡Ouch! – Se quejó después de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte del unicornio – ¿qué demonios...? ¿Porque me pegas? – Pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza mientras una pequeña lagrimilla se veía que estaba casi a punto de caer.

–Allan, está claro que yo no soy el que mueve a este payaso, y si yo fuera el que lo estuviese controlando, definitivamente no tendría esa irritante voz chillona, y otra cosa, eso no parece magia común y corriente– comento mientras veía al muñeco, el cual solo reía y daba constantes vueltas y quedando mareado hasta caer al suelo.

–Entonces si no estás moviéndolo Tu... ¿quién lo está moviendo? – Pregunto Allan curioso.

–A simple vista parece ser una magia que da vida a los objetos inanimados, aunque yo pensé que no era posible pero creo que me equivoque– dijo Renard poniendo su casco en su mentón.

–Pues bien que mal es interesante y divertido Este payaso– dijo el Pegaso viendo a Renard.

–¿Qué están haciendo burros? – Dijo curioso colorín mientras se ponía de pie después de tantas vueltas.

–Estamos pensando cómo es que estas moviéndote y... Espera, ¿Por qué te estamos diciendo que hacemos?... ¿y a quién le dijiste burro, tu payaso endemoniado satánico? – Dijo Renard enojado

–Les voy a contar un chiste jujuju– dijo mientras se preparaba a contarlo.

–Oye... Responde mi pregunta payaso chin... – reclamo Renard antes de ser interrumpido

–Wuuu, un chiste, me gustan los chistes– dijo Allan emocionado de lo que estaría por ocurrir.

–Si un ciempiés tiene 100 pies, ¿un piojo tiene 3.1416 ojos? – Empezó a reír y saltar colorín de una forma ciertamente cómica.

Allan estaba riéndose con el payaso mientras que Renard solo hacia un facehoof por el pésimo chiste del payaso mientras que este se detenía un poco para contar un segundo chiste.

–Llega un vagabundo con otro y le pega con un pedazo de cartón y este le pregunta enojado, "¿porque me pegas?" A lo que el otro le responde, "pelea de almohadas" jajajajajaja– volvió a reír y saltar nuevamente para al último, dar vueltas sobre su cabeza.

–Jajaja pelea de almohadas jajaja– el Pegaso reía incansable hasta que de repente dejo de reír y volteo a ver a Renard quien solo lo veía con ojos irónicos y empezó a reír de nuevo.

–Te voy a golpear si te sigues riendo por lo que paso ese día Allan, que hasta eso di que fui piadoso contigo, pero si quieres podemos retomar la situación de una forma más dolorosa y agonizante posible– le dijo de manera amenazante conteniendo algo de fuerza.

Allan al ver lo que le había dicho, se estremeció, y aún más cuando vio que Renard se empezó a tronar los cascos mientras tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y el pegaso al ver su reacción ceso con la risa y se quedo callado mientras tragaba saliva con algo de fuerza.

–Bueno payaso, llevamos un poco de prisa con esto del mundo y demás, así que si no te molesta nos vamos– le dijo de manera formal el unicornio.

Al ver que ambos retomaban su camino uno con la cabeza levantada y el otro solamente callado, se puso a pensar el cómo retomar su atención, cuando se estaban comenzando a alejar demasiado, comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ya que aún no ideaba el cómo hacer que ellos 2 no se fueran aun, así que mientras planeaba algo, llamo la atención del Pegaso.

–Oye burro con alas, ¿qué tan bueno eres con las adivinanzas? – Le pregunto el payaso teniendo ya algo planeado.

–Pues no soy muy bueno… pero me gustan los retos– dijo mientras volteaba y se regresaba con el payaso mientras que Renard solo suspiraba de cansancio y molestia, mientras venía a paso lento y pesado de regreso –bien, dime tu adivinanza– le dijo decidido.

–¿En que se parece tu amigo a los delfines? – Le pregunto.

–Mmm... No sé... – pensó por un momento hasta que encogió los hombros confundido.

–Se Cree que son inteligentes pero nadie lo ha demostrado aun jajajaja– respondió mientras reía.

El pegaso empezó a reír mientras que el unicornio se veía que intentaba mantener la calma hacia ese chiste en ámbito de insultarlo, mientras tanto el muñeco se preparaba para decir otro.

–¿en que se parece el unicornio a una botella de sidra? – Cuestiono nuevamente ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Allan empezó a imaginar una botella mientras veía a Renard tratando de averiguar la respuesta, trataba de contornear la misma forma de una botella con Renard, mientras que el unicornio lo veía intrigado, un momento después de pensarlo el pegaso volteo hacia el payaso y encogió nuevamente los hombros.

–En que del cuello para arriba están vacíos jujujujuju– reía mientras saltaba nuevamente sin preocupación alguna.

El pegaso reía con el payaso mientras que a Renard se le hacía más difícil controlarse así que respiro profundo y volteo a ver a Allan quien aun reía y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se detuviese.

–¿Porque me pegaste? – Cuestiono el Pegaso.

–Vámonos– le dijo tranquilo con un aire algo inquietante, con una sonrisa forzada y ojos cerrados con cierta fuerza hasta que se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

–Renard... pero... – intento hablar pero el unicornio volteo y lo vio amenazante y con un rostro de pocos amigos y Allan se resignó con un fuerte suspiro –está bien, vámonos– le dijo molesto y comenzó a caminar.

El muñeco no quería desaprovechar la diversión que estaba obteniendo con ellos, aún era muy sustancioso lo que podría obtener, así que empezó a pensar en una forma de como detenerlos, hasta que una idea llego a su pensamiento y estaba dispuesto a ponerla en acción.

–Esperen... Me acabo de acordar de algo muy importante, no les he agradecido como es debido– volteo a verlo el Pegaso.

–¿agradecernos de que? – Pregunto extrañado el Pegaso.

–Allan, sigue caminando– dijo Renard apresurando el paso sin voltear para atrás.

–Pero tiene algo más que decir y puede que sea algo importante, talvez sin querer hicimos algo bueno por él y nos quiere agradecer por ello– le dijo tratando de hacer que el unicornio fuera un poco más comprensivo con lo que podría decirles el pequeño muñeco.

– _*suspiro*_ puede que tengas razón, le daré una última oportunidad, pero al primer chiste malo nos vamos, ¿entendiste? – Le dijo Renard con marcado fastidio.

–De acuerdo– le respondió Allan mientras se acercaba al payaso –y dinos... ¿Porque nos quieres agradecer? ¿en qué te pudimos ayudar en este corto momento, pequeño payaso? – le dice poniéndose a su altura.

–Enserio fue algo muy importante para mi– le dijo el payasito el cual se veía apenado.

–¿y eso fue? – Pregunto serio el unicornio.

–Es que... –

–Ajam– dijo el Pegaso.

–Ustedes... –

–Nosotros... – comento el Pegaso completando.

–Hicieron que a mí... –

–Si... – comento el Pegaso cada vez más interesado en que culminaría.

Pero en cambio, Renard ya estaba fastidiado que se tardaba mucho en decir que era lo que trataba de decir.

–¿Podrías terminar con esto ya por favor payaso? Tenemos algo de prisa– reclamo Renard quien cada vez tenía menos paciencia.

–Es que ustedes... – empezó a soltar varias lágrimas lo cual hizo sentir un poco mal a Renard y a Allan haciendo que volteara a ver con enojo al unicornio. Extraño que tenga lagrimas un ser de porcelana y algodón.

–¿Ya vez lo que provocas con tu impaciencia? – Le alego Allan a Renard –ya, ya, tranquilo pequeño... Todo está bien– el pegaso lo cargo e intento calmarlo un poco– tu desahógate, cuando estés listo tu di lo que pese en tu pequeña alma–

Después de un momento el pequeño payaso le pidió que lo bajara y este empezó a limpiarse los ojos y se empezó a preparar para decir lo que tenía pendiente.

–¿ya estas mejor? – Le pregunto Allan.

–Si, ya estoy mejor _*sniff*_ – dijo el muñeco.

–¿entonces ya puedes hablar? – Le pregunto Renard ahora de manera más tranquila y comprensiva.

–Si– afirmo el payaso –lo que quería decirles es que quería agradecerles…–

–Que nos quieres agradecer pequeño– dijo con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa el Pegaso.

–Quiero agradecerles... De que me hayan quitado el hipo, porque la verdad es que están bien feos ajajajajajaja– empezó a reír al grado que se cayó en el piso mientras que la sonrisa del Pegaso desapareció y Renard se veía bastante enojado mientras se acercaba al payaso – ¿porque me estás viendo así burrito cuer...? _***crack***_ – alcanzo a decir antes de que el unicornio aplastara su cabeza con su casco.

Allan quien estaba algo decepcionado por lo que había pasado vio a Renard romper la cabeza del muñeco y se asombro al verlo todo destruido, entonces se acerco a los restos del muñeco y lo levanto un poco

–¿P-p-porque le hiciste eso? sus chistes fueron malos, lo sé pero... ¿Era necesario destruirlo?, tenia aspiraciones y terminaste con su vida sin motivo alguno– le dijo Allan y algo entristecido por su destino y enojado por lo sucedido con Renard.

–Porque él se lo busco, además fue más rápido que con el anterior– le dijo Renard mirando a otro lado y con voz baja.

–pues sí pero... Espera... ¿cual anterior? – Cuestiono curioso el Pegaso alzando una ceja.

–Eh... Ammm... – balbuceaba nervioso mientras trastocaba más sus propias palabras y veía hacia todos lados, hasta que vio un cartel en donde indicaba donde estaba la posada más cercana– Mira Allan, por allá podremos encontrar una posada donde hospedarnos, vamos... – dijo Renard apresurado mientras caminaba y dejaba al Pegaso atrás.

–Renard... ¿de qué otro estás hablando? ¡Renaaard! – Le gritaba constantemente pero sin que el unicornio voltease así que se resignó y se dispuso a alcanzarlo.

 **Con Athan**

Tras haber visto todo lo sucedido y ver que los ponis se habían retirado del lugar, el humano se dispuso a acercarse a donde estaba el pequeño cuerpo del muñeco.

Una vez teniendo al payaso en sus pies volteo a verlo un momento y después volteo a ver a los ponis y empezó a reír pues lo que sucedió anteriormente, pues le había parecido muy divertido, y no iba a dejar pasar esa fuente de diversión se perdiera así como así, se agacho lentamente y levanto el muñeco del suelo, lo miro con detenimiento unos momentos y comenzó a envolver las piezas en un aura blanca muy suave, lo devolvió a la vida, lo reconstruyo volviéndolo a la forma en la que se encontraba y con su característica forma de ser.

Una vez con vida este sobo su cabeza y la agito un poco antes de ver quien lo estaba levantando, después de percatarse de quien lo sostenía, sonrió alegremente con una muy amplia cara.

–¡Amo, muchas gracias por revivirme! – Le dijo alegre mientras levantaba las manos de felicidad –disculpe amo, ¿podría bajarme? es que le temo a las alturas– dijo mientras volteaba hacia el suelo y la altura y empezaba a temblar un poco y extrañamente se cubría por una ligera capa de hielo.

–Jajaja tu no le tienes miedo a las alturas, ¿es que acaso bromeas conmigo? – Rio mientras lo bajaba al suelo con cuidado.

–Jeje es que me gusta verlo feliz amo, y dígame, ¿lo hice bien con esos 2? – Pregunto preocupado colorín.

–Lo hiciste muy bien mi estimado, y por eso quiero asignarte una tarea especial– rio malévolamente – quiero que sigas a esos 2 y continúes haciendo lo mismo que hiciste hace un momento, haz tu magia que te caracteriza como mi creación, y en ciertos momentos me pondré en contacto contigo para saber por lo que pasaste y lugares a los que fuiste, ya que es un mundo que me gustaría investigar a fondo, pero principalmente haz lo primero– le dijo mientras estaba posado en una rodilla frente a él.

–Claro que si mi amo, lo que usted ordene– le dijo algo preocupado colorín –pero tengo un problema... –

–Es acaso que no quieres hacer lo que te pido– le dijo curveando una ceja y mirándolo algo enojado y con algo de consternación.

–No es eso mi amo, yo haría lo que sea que usted me pida pero... Ya ve lo que me hizo ese unicornio, no es que tenga miedo de morir pero si me destruye de nuevo no podre seguir continuando con su orden y eso me pone muy triste– agacho la cabeza con su rostro a punto de soltar una lagrima.

–Oh... ¿Con que era eso?, no te preocupes... _*snap*_ – Athan chasqueo los dedos y el cuerpo de colorín soltó un pequeño destello de si– listo, ahora cada vez que tu cuerpo sea destruido, este se volverá a regenerar de nuevo, solamente yo puedo destruirte sin que tengas la posibilidad de revivir–

–Muchas gracias amo querido, cuente conmigo, no le voy a fallar– le dijo haciendo pose militar y saliendo corriendo hacia el rumbo contrario al de los ponis.

–¡Colorín! – Le hablo Athan viéndolo algo divertido de sus acciones.

–¿Si amo? – Cuestionó colorín mientras se detenía en seco y volteaba hacia Athan de forma alegre.

–Creo que te falto algo mas... _*snap*_ , ahora eres capaz de saber en dónde están esos 2 para que no los pierdas de vista o de vida, ahora sí, ve tras ellos– dijo sonriéndole –cuento contigo–

–Si, amo– volvió a hacer el saludo militar y se fue corriendo ahora rumbo a la dirección correcta.

Athan solo vio como colorín se iba alejando rumbo al atardecer hasta que lo perdió de vista, se levantó del suelo, se sacudió la rodilla y se disponía a continuar con su búsqueda de la pegaso gris, pero una extraña voz lo distrajo.

–Vaya, vaya, veo que a cierto mono sin pelo también le gusta jugar de titiritero jeje– dijo una voz misteriosa pero en cierta forma, ya oída.

–Jejeje, digamos que es algo muy divertido de hacer, y tú estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no es así serpiente mutante? – Dijo Athan mientras cruzaba los brazos

Después de decir esas palabras, detrás del humano empezó a emerger el draconecuus con el cual había peleado anteriormente, a lo cual el humano teniendo la misma pose giro sobre si y lo veía atentamente con una ligera sonrisa.

–Si, es algo que no puedo negar juju, suele traer una gran satisfacción después de ver la reacción de los ponys alrededor, todavía recuerdo el día que salí de mi prisión de piedra jajajaja, debiste haber visto la expresión de esas 6 ponys al ver todo el desastre y el caos que hice en tan solo unas horas jajaja– empezó a reír mientras secaba las lágrimas de risa –uff... Que buenos tiempos–

– ¿y que paso ese día? – pregunto curioso Athan mientras curveo su ceja.

–¿Qué más pude haber hecho?, cree caos por supuesto, este lugar tan pacifico fue la capital del caos, ¡mi propia tierra!, fue glorioso, y con respecto a las 6– hizo aparecer pequeñas miniaturas de ellas en su mano con la forma de cada poni y eran de color correspondiente a su parecido –a cada una le hice pasar un momento tan cruel y les hice dudar con respecto a su elemento haciendo que cada una perdiera su color y su propósito– las ponis en su mano empezaron a ponerse de un tono de gris claro– y mientras más actuaban en forma contraria a su elemento, más grises se volvían– las estatuillas se volvían en un tono cada vez más oscuro.

–¿Y porque desapareció todo eso? ¿es acaso que este mundo no es tan entretenido como parece ser? – Cuestiono algo desilusionado por su "ídolo".

–Créeme que es más interesante de lo que crees, es solo que un ligero detalle se puso en mi camino a último momento– la figura de twilight cambio de gris a su color original –parece ser que ella de algún modo retomo su color y ella le devolvió el suyo a las demás, y usaron los elementos de la armonía contra mí y me volvieron a dejar atrapado en esa prisión de roca nuevamente– hizo desaparecer las figuras de su mano

–Pero ahora eres libre y sabes cómo corromperlas a ellas, ¿por qué no vuelves a crear caos como se debe? – le pregunto Athan curioso

–No lo hago por una minúscula razón– la figurilla de una Pegaso amarilla de crin y cola rosa volvió a aparecer en la mano de Discord.

– ¿Ella es la razón de que tu no crees caos nuevamente? – Se notaba algo confundido y algo molesto – ¿qué tiene ella de especial como para no poseerlo todo y hacer aquello que amas y te define como existencia? –

–Responderé tu pregunta con otra pregunta– hizo aparecer una taza de y le dio un sorbo mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, tras terminar el sorbo, abrió uno de sus ojos mientras veía atento al humano –has estado solo estos últimos años sin encontrar alguien que trate de comprenderte o tan siquiera que esté interesado de estar contigo sin buscar algún beneficio de ti según entendí ¿no es cierto? – Pregunto Discord con una sonrisa

–¿y que si digo que sí? – Cuestiono algo molesto ya que sabía que eso era más que verdad dolorosa.

–jujuju... – rio el draconequus con calma.

Athan al percibir la acción de burla de Discord se empezó a molestar y uso su poder para acercarlo más hacia él, haciendo que la taza de té se le callera, hasta que lo tenía frente a frente, el lo veía con una mirada seria mientras que el draconequus seguía manteniendo su sonrisa y lo miraba fijamente.

– ¿Dime que es lo que te causa tanta gracia? Y más vale que respondas rápido ya que mi paciencia se está acabando– amenazó el humano.

–Jajajajaja... Eres tan interesante como espere que lo serias– contesto Discord mientras desaparecía para volver a aparecer detrás de Athan y acercaba su cara por un costado de el –ella me dio lo que por tantos años tanto tu como yo hemos estado buscando pero que no hemos tenido éxito en encontrarlo... y eso es la amistad y un lugar al que bien se le puede llamar hogar– le dijo mientras veía con afecto la estatuilla de la pony.

El humano vio como Discord observaba la estatuilla así que él se acercó a la misma y la tomo en su mano para verla detenidamente mientras recordaba todo lo que ella le había comentado cuando la tenia sosteniendo en sus brazos "la amistad es la mejor magia que existe", la confusión invadía cada vez más su mente, el recordar un cruel pasado y estar sobre un presente en el que el futuro es incierto lo hacía dudar, provocando que un sentimiento de tristeza se llevase a cabo en el interior de su pecho.

–Sabes... eso de la amistad es muy confuso jeje... ella me dijo que es la mejor magia que existe, pero esa "magia" no ha hecho nada más que confundirme y traerme un sentimiento de tristeza, dolor y confusión que creí que no regresaría jamás en todos estos años– dijo algo cabizbajo.

–Te entiendo humano, yo pase por lo mismo pero no es tan malo como parece ni tampoco difícil de entender cuando ya tienes a alguien que está ahí para pasar el rato y sin preocupaciones, créeme _*snap*_ – le dijo Discord antes de chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer.

El humano se percató que Discord ya no se encontraba cerca y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en ese poco tiempo que tenía en ese mundo, de que aun siendo diferente, unos pocos no le tuvieron miedo y estaban dispuestos a ser sus amigos sin condición, así que levanto la mirada y empezó a caminar muy lentamente.

–jeje... parece que aún tengo mucho que aprender... – rio de modo triste y se dijo a sí mismo.

 **Depresión**

Tras un rato de estar caminando sin rumbo y pensando cual podría ser el resultado de todo ese asunto de la amistad, termino en un pequeño lago a las afueras de Ponyville.

Mientras que caminaba distraído, tropezó con la raíz de un árbol haciendo que callera directamente al suelo estampándose perfectamente en él y quedándose acostado sobre el pasto hasta que una voz familiar le quitaba la concentración.

–Disculpa... ¿estás bien querido? – Se escuchó una voz femenina que era un tanto refinada.

Momento después el humano levanto la mirada y vio a una poni color blanco con una crin morada y unos enormes ojos azules, la observo por un momento a los ojos y volvió a poner el rostro sobre el césped.

–¿Quién, yo…? claro que estoy bien, ahorita ando aquí recostado porque pensaba que el césped estaba muy cómodo y esa rama que esta atrás de mi me ayudo a tenerlo más cerca de mi rostro– dijo Athan de manera sutilmente sarcástica.

–Ammm… está bien cariño… te dejo para que sigas… ejem… disfrutando del césped– le dijo ella tranquila mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar.

–No lo entiendo…– comento el humano con la voz apagada.

–¿Disculpa? – dijo Rarity tras detener su caminar y voltear a verlo.

–Que no lo entiendo…– empezó a levantarse del suelo –todo lo que eh escuchado todo este tiempo es la palabra amistad y que es lo mejor que existe… y ahora mismo no entiendo esas palabras, ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender? – se sostuvo la cabeza y direcciono su rostro al cielo tronándose ligeramente a espalda.

–Ohhh… con que era eso, no te preocupes tanto por el significado cariño, pues no es la definición, si no el hecho que representa ser amigo de alguien… al menos aquí en Equestria– dijo ella de manera amigable.

–¿Y a qué le llamas tú "el hecho"? – cuestiono dudoso el humano.

–Es la acción y el sentimiento de tranquilidad que sientes cuando estas con alguien, es con quien sabes que estás a gusto de compartir buenos momentos y que te apoya en los malos momentos sin pensar en lo que eres capaz para sacarle provecho de tu habilidad– contesto Rarity tranquilamente

– ¿Con que un sentimiento, eh? – Se rasco la barbilla – ¿es como cuando me divierto viendo el caos en la gente? – pregunto Athan a la pony con algo de entusiasmo pensando que había encontrado la respuesta de su travesía.

–Ammm… no exactamente…– se rasco la cabeza mientras veía como el humano volvía a deprimirse un poco –a diferencia de ese tipo de sentimiento que te hace sentir… bien…, la amistad hace que sientas cálido el corazón así como tu ser interior– le sonrió ella

–Un sentimiento cálido…– el humano se puso a pensar en algún recuerdo en el que él hubiera sentido un sentimiento parecido y recordó que en su llegada Equestria en más de una ocasión se topó con ese sentir, así que se dispuso a preguntarle a la pony –¿de qué maneras puedes hacer que una pers… ejem… pony… pueda experimentar ese sentir? – Cuestiono mientras se agachaba un poco y se ponía cerca de la poni y muy atento a la respuesta, lo cual hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa y diera un paso atrás pero sin perder la postura.

–En primer lugar agradecería que no volvieras hacer eso de acercarte tanto a mi espacio personal si eres tan amable, y en segundo lugar… veamos… puede ser con un abrazo– el humano recordó cuando Derpy lo abrazo y el extraño sentir que tuvo en ese momento y abrió un poco los ojos de sorpresa –o bien el simple hecho de que te guste la forma de ser de algún otro poni– tras esas palabras, el recordó como las reacciones de Pinkie lo habían hecho sentir una experiencia diferente a las ya vividas con la demás gente.

–¡Con que eso es! – se levantó rápidamente lo cual sorprendió a Rarity –ahora lo entiendo, esos extraños sentimientos que sentí con la poni gris y la poni rosa, no eran nada más y nada menos que la amistad como la mencionas– decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

–¿hablas de Derpy y Pinkie? – Dijo dudosa, ya que pudo haber conocido en un rato los muchos ponis que suelen deambular por el pueblo que vienen desde otros lugares.

–Así es, de ellas 2 hablo… espera…– volteo a ver a la poni –ahora que recuerdo, Pinkie me pidió ser su amigo pero le dije que lo iba a pensar, pero creo que ahora si he tomado mi decisión, así que si me disculpas tengo que ir a responderle– se giró en su propio eje y se dispuso a empezar a correr pero antes de eso hizo aparecer un ramo de flores y se los entrego a la poni –gracias por ayudarme a entender– le sonrió haciendo que ella se sonrojase y volvió a tomar la misma posición de salir corriendo y con un pequeño destello desapareció del lugar.

–¡Espera!, Pinkie esta en…- intento decirle ella pero ya había desaparecido –sugar cube corner…- termino la frase para después reír un poco- jeje pronto se dará cuenta–

…

…

…

* * *

bueno pues, aqui termina el cap, espero que alla sido de su agrado

ahora respuestas a los lectores que amablemente dejaron sus reviews:

MeganBrony: increible pero cierto, mas... este fic aun no acaba asi que todo puede suceder jujuju

Nemesis175: mi mas grande agradecimiento hacia ti (y a todos los que se toman la libertad de leerlo y dejar reviews (y a los que solo leen tambien)) por tus buenas palabras hacia mi fic, espero que este cap tambien ala sido de tu agrado =D

bueno... aqui acaban las contestaciones, asi que solo me queda agradecer a mephis nuevamente por su ayuda con los detalles del mismo, y sin mas que decir, me retiro...

ALteregoDOs fuera...


	11. Fiesta Color Rosa

-!QUE ONDA COMUNIDAD FANFIQUERA, AQUI ALteregoDOs REPORTAN...-

*sale volando misteriosamente hacia una pared fuera de ahi*

-ugh...-

*entidad nueva aparece sacudiendo sus manos*

-oh!, hola lectores *hace reverencia* soy athan, su querido dios del caos, espero que esten disfrutando tanto como yo esta aventura que decidi tomar, y disculpen a mi escritor que es un PEDAZO DE INUTIL QUE SE TARDA MILENIOS EN ESCRIBIR!-voltea hacia donde aventó al escritor

-LO SIENTO... cof cof...-

*splat*

se escucha desde su posicion un sonido de liquido impactando en el suelo

-!SILENCIO, ESTOY HABLANDO YO!-

*SNAP* *PUM*

-!AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!-

-hum... oh... en que estaba... a si!, despues de tanto tiempo tenemos aqui nuevamente otro capitulo mas de mis increibles hazañas como el protagonista que se que todos ustedes aman, asi que desistire de hablar por un momento y disfruten de este capitulo-

...

...

...

-y no se preocupen por él, estara bien, eso creo...

...

...

...

* * *

11.- fiesta color rosa

Después del encuentro con la poni que parecía malvavisco, nuestro buen amigo y dios del caos Athan, quien ya con una mente más abierta y dispuesta para aprender de ellos sobre amistad, se encontraba en marcha hacia la casa de Pinkie pie para responder a la solicitud que le había pedido más temprano ese mismo día.

Encontrándose el día ya a unos cuantos momentos de oscurecer, el ya se encontraba afuera de un edificio el cual tenía una fachada rustica parecida a cualquier otra a los alrededores con techo de paja, paredes blancas pero con una puerta de un peculiar color rosa lo cual era lo único que él podía recordar de la fachada de esa casa pues estaba demasiado ocupado para preocuparse en ese tipo de detalles.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí, veamos...- el humano saco un reloj de sol flotante para ver la hora actual -son las 5:48 de la tarde, parece que los días aquí corren demasiado rápido o quizá sea que eh estado muy entretenido para darme cuenta de ello, aunque en realidad no importa…- se rasco la barbilla -en fin, es hora de ver si ella se encuentra en casa- se acerco a la puerta, la toco despacio y espero pacientemente un momento pero nadie contesto.

Se rasco la cabeza y volvió a tocar de nuevo y volvió a esperar pero ya con un tic en la pierna y en la ceja por la demora de la respuesta pero nuevamente nadie respondió, tras poco tiempo, impacientemente, empezó a girar alrededor de la casa observando por cada una de las ventanas del edificio para ver si encontraba señales de vida dentro de la misma, pero no se veía nadie y eso lo empezó a molestar aun mas, así que decidió tocar una última vez ahora con un poco mas de intensidad, pero al tocar la puerta empezó a brillar hasta que soltó un resplandor que podía notarse aun en pleno sol, al cesar el brillo esta ya no era color rosa, si no que ahora era de un tono grisáceo manteniéndose de pie unos segundos antes de convertirse en polvo y desplomarse en el suelo dejando un montículo de cenizas.

Athan al ver el destino de la puerta en sus manos, se le quedo viendo con ojos de sorpresa, hasta que se puso a pensar que arreglarla sería fácil para él, que realmente no necesitaba repararla pero no sería un buen comienzo si quería empezar a ser amigo de Pinkie, pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para ver dentro de la residencia para buscar a la poni

-¡¿Pinkie?!- pregunto en tono alto teniendo la cabeza dentro del edificio mientras veía a todos lados pero nadie contesto

Tras un momento, el humano pudo notar que dentro no había absolutamente nada de color rosa y la decoración era diferente a lo que el recordaba, lo cual lo hizo pensar que tal vez ella remodelo el inmueble por una razón que él desconocía, así que después de corroborar que efectivamente ella no se encontraba dentro, resignado, decidió sacar la cabeza y empezar a reparar la puerta que se había vuelto polvo.

Primero se dispuso a limpiar los restos de la puerta anterior hasta dejar lo más limpia la zona, después dio unos pasos atrás para tener un poco alejado el marco e hizo aparecer una puerta miniatura en su mano como si fuera para el hogar de un pequeño ratón, la pinto de color rosa oscuro o lo más parecido a la puerta anterior y la sobrepuso a la distancia para igualarla al tamaño del marco quedando esta fija sobre el mismo y quedando completamente reparada.

-excelente, ya quedo lista, pero... algo no cuadra aquí… ¿será que me equivoque de casa?-empezó a ver la casa detalladamente que el estilo de la casa era muy rustico para una poni tan entusiasta y activa así que empezó a voltear hacia todos lados y vio que las casas eran parecidas unas de otras –maldición, todo aquí se ve igual, ¿Cómo se supone que la encontrare?-

Se disponía a retirarse del lugar pero antes de irse, podía escuchar a lo lejos un aleteo poco común el cual se escuchaba cada vez más cerca de él, así que volteo hacia donde provenía el sonido y pudo ver a lo lejos a una poni color lavanda volando con dificultad hacia su posición así que la vio atentamente hasta su llegada lo cual fue más pronto de lo que esperaba.

 **ACEPTACIÓN**

Tras su llegada, la cual no fue nada grata para ella, debido a que al momento de poner sus patas delanteras sobre el suelo, esta empezó a girar en el suelo hasta terminar dentro de uno de los arbustos que adornaban la casa en la que Athan se encontraba.

-jajajajajaja…- se podía ver al humano riéndose fuertemente de ella mientras sostenía su estómago

Mientras el reía escucho una voz familiar a lo lejos y el humano volteo mientras se secaba las lagrimas y vio que un pequeño dragón morado venia de esa dirección.

-¡Twilight, ¿estás bien?!- pregunto Spike mientras se acercaba al arbusto en el que había caído la poni

-Ugh, si estoy bien… pero necesito practicar mas- dijo Twilight

-¡hey escamitas!- dijo Athan con voz fuerte haciendo que el dragón diera un salto por la impresión

-hey… amm… hola humano- le dijo él dragón con algo de miedo lo cual Athan notó y decidió aprovecharse un poco de eso

-veo que aun andas "escamado" después de lo que sucedió en la tarde- le dijo mirándolo fijamente con actitud seria haciendo que Spike se quedara un poco petrificado y tragara saliva –¿te gustaría que retomásemos esa conversación?-

Después de mencionar esas palabras, Athan le sonrió de manera malévola y lo empezó a elevar y a acercarlo hacia donde él estaba lo cual lo tenía muy asustado e intentaba hallar una forma de cómo librarse pero sin éxito, así que solo puso sus garras en sus ojos y se encogió de hombros, lo cual hizo que el humano se riese un poco

Por otro lado Twilight quien aun se estaba recuperando del golpe, vio que Spike se encontraba suspendido en el aire y se acercaba al dios, así que rápidamente se levanto como pudo y corrió hacia enfrente de Spike antes de que llegase con Athan y puso un escudo de energía.

-¡si crees que te dejare hacerle daño estas muy equivocado!- le dijo ella violentamente

-¿Quién hablo de hacerle daño a alguien?- mantenía la sonrisa y encogía los hombros –es mas vengan los 2- se agacho un poco a la altura de la burbuja y la pincho con un dedo haciendo que se reventase y en su defecto la levanto de igual manera para acercarlos hacia sí.

-¡hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?, bájame en este mismo instante!- reclamó ella.

-a sí claro, enseguida mismo te pongo de nuevo en el suelo- respondió de manera altanera

-¡BAJAME!- le ordenó mientras empezaba a cargar su cuerno para lanzarle un hechizo

Athan lo notó y se acerco a ella, lamio sus dedos y apagó su cuerno como si fuera una vela haciendo que este quedara inhábil de usar magia alguna.

-¿eh?...- ella empezó a poner expresiones de estar haciendo mucho esfuerzo -¿Qué pasa?... mi magia… no funciona…- se notaba que le empezaba a preocupar su falta de magia – ¿qué le hiciste a mi cuerno y porque no puedo usar magia?-

-no te preocupes, no vas a ocupar magia para lo que hare juju- dijo en tono burlón -bien ya que están aquí los dos, tengo que decirles que es lo próximo que voy a hacer y no van a poder evitar juju-

Les dio la espalda y empezó a reír drásticamente lo cual asusto a la poni y al dragón, hasta que después de un momento volteo a verlos a ambos manteniendo un semblante malévolo, haciendo que del miedo empezaran a soltar lagrimas

-¿llorando tan pronto?... ¿enserio?... si no han escuchado lo que voy a hacer…- viro los ojos y los vio con una expresión de ironía, –humm… bien Twilight, te regreso tus poderes ***snap*** \- les dio la espalda nuevamente y ponía sus manos en su nuca -si quieres salvarte y salvarlo… bla bla bla… dame con todo lo que ten…-fue interrumpido por un rayo lavanda que lo empujo hacia la puerta recién reparada haciendo que esta se volviera a romper

Después de que Athan saliera disparado hacia la casa, Twilight y Spike quienes estaban bajo su poder, cayeron al suelo quedando libres.

-¡rápido Spike, tenemos que irnos de aquí!- dijo ella precipitada mientras levantaba a Spike y lo ponía en su lomo para darse la fuga de ahí.

-¿y qué vamos a hacer con él?- cuestionó Spike algo intrigado

-no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que ir a avisarle a las demás- dijo ella con determinación mientras se teletransportaba cerca de Sugarcube Corner

 **Con Athan**

Dentro de la residencia que tenia la puerta toda destruida, nuevamente se podía apreciar un montón de muebles rotos, algunos casi intactos y una gran pila de libros al fondo, hasta que de todo ese desorden emergió el humano, quien solo se sacudió un poco el polvo y volteó hacia la puerta destruida lo cual lo molesto un poco

-demonios, acababa de reparar eso- hizo un facepalm de desagrado, respiro profundo y se calmo un poco –eso me pasa por querer divertirme, ahora tendré que repararla de nuevo, pero más tarde, ahorita parece que me podre divertir un poco con ellos 2 jaja- sonrió un momento y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta esquivando todo el desastre para salir de ahí

Una vez afuera, el se dispuso a buscar a la alicornio y al dragón volteando a ambos lados pero no lograba disimular mucho, porque ya había oscurecido y era complicado distinguir a lo lejos, así que saco un extraño artefacto cuadrado con un una pequeña pantalla verde circular y una antena, al momento de encenderlo, en él, empezaron a aparecer varios puntos rojos en la pantalla, muchos de ellos estaban ubicados en un mismo lugar, mientras que 2 puntos estaban en movimiento, uno de ellos más grande que los demás, parecía que iban al mismo lugar a donde estaba el gran grupo de luces, así que al suponer que estos eran a los que estaba buscando, sonrió y desapareció.

 **Con Twilight y Spike**

Una vez aparecieron a unas cuantas casas cerca de su destino, Twilight se dispuso a trotar el resto del camino con Spike en su lomo, suponiendo que ya no corrían peligro

-ya casi llegamos Spike, a la vuelta de ese edificio podremos ver Sugarcube Corner y avisarle a las demás- le decía ella agitada mientras iba trotando

-¿pero qué vamos a hacer si nos encuentra?-preguntaba Spike asustado mientras volteaba hacia atrás esperando que no viniese pisando sus talones

-primero tenemos que llegar con las chicas, si nos encuentra antes… no se qué vamos a hacer- al decir esas palabras, el dragón solamente trago saliva y seguía viendo hacia atrás

Al dar la vuelta al edificio, ambos se toparon con Athan quien estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados la llegada de ambos, haciendo que Twilight parara en seco provocando que Spike, quien aún seguía volteando a sus espaldas, saliera disparado y terminara a los pies del humano, después de haberse dado un buen golpe contra el suelo.

Una vez que Spike retomó la postura, volteo a ver a Twilight sin percatarse de que el bípedo se encontraba frente a él.

-Ugh… eso va a dejar una marca… ¿Por qué te detienes si estamos tan cerca de llegar?- vio a Twilight quien permanecía callada y en su posición sin mover ningún solo músculo -¿Qué tienes Twilight?- cuestionó a la alicornio, la cual simplemente apunto hacia la dirección opuesta a la que estaba viendo, lo cual lo extraño y después exalto dándole un escalofrió por toda la espalda, este solo trago saliva y empezó a voltear lentamente solo para darse cuenta que Athan se encontraba enfrente de él.

Al verlo ahí parado, Spike dio un pequeño salto y retrocedió hasta topar con las piernas de Twilight quien aun se encontraba petrificada de verlo.

-vaya que se tardaron en llegar aquí…- dijo Athan en el cual se podía notar un poco de impaciencia mientras movía su pie a manera de enfado.

-Twilight...t-tenemos que irnos de aquí...- comentó el dragón pero sin recibir respuesta -¡Twilight!- levantó la voz y sacó del trance a la alicornio y esta lo volteó a ver -¡tenemos que irnos de aquí pero ya!- reiteró

-tienes razón Spike, tenemos que llegar a Sugarcube Corner a como dé lugar- afirmó a Spike, lo subió a su espalda y su cuerno empezó a brillar y soltar un rayo el cual iba dirigido al humano

Athan solo veía atento la reacción de ambos y el enorme rayo color lavanda que venía hacia él, así que solo alzó su mano hacia la dirección del rayo, hizo aparecer un espejo frente a él provocando que el rayo saliese disparado al cielo y que estallase como fuegos artificiales del mismo color.

-wuuu, eso se ve genial- el humano veía atento el espectáculo de luces mientras que la alicornio, al verlo distraído, hizo brillar de nuevo su cuerno para desaparecer en un estallido de luz y reaparecer a unos cuantos metros de Sugarcube Corner

Twilight y Spike al ver tan cerca su destino, sonrieron y ella empezó a correr para encontrarse finalmente con las manes restantes y detener a Athan, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, escuchó un chasquido a lo lejos, se detuvo un momento y volteó a ver al humano el cual se encontraba aun distraído por los fuegos artificiales creados por la magia de la alicornio, se rasco la cabeza, encogió sus hombros y cruzó la puerta.

Una vez dentro, únicamente podía ver una luz muy brillante, lo cual le impedía percibir algo que no fuera ese intenso color blanco y un silencio ensordecedor.

-¿Pinkie? ¿Volviste a prender los mega reflectores de luz? ¿Y porque esta todo callado?, ¿ya se acabo la fiesta? - Preguntaba intrigada mientras tapaba sus ojos de la intensa luz

-¿Twilight, alcanzas a ver algo?, porque yo no puedo ver nada…- el dragón intentaba ver que había enfrente pero la luz era tan intensa que no podía quitar las garras de sus ojos

-no Spike, no puedo ver nada, espera… creo que veo algo- a lo lejos alcanzó a ver la silueta de una poni con la crin y cola esponjadas -¿Pinkie?, ¿eres tú?- se empezó a acercar a la silueta, la cual se iba disipando cada vez que se acercaba

Una vez que llegaron a la fuente de dicha luz, ésta se apagó haciendo que ambos pudieran visualizar con dificultad un reflector de alta potencia, una vez que regreso su vista a la normalidad, se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en el exterior nuevamente.

-¿qué demonios acaba de ocurrir? ¿Qué no habíamos entrado a Sugarcube Corner?- preguntó Spike confundido

-yo tampoco lo entiendo Spike, él estaba distraído con los fuegos artificiales…- comenzó a pensar en lo que había sucedido hasta que recordó haber escuchado algo extraño y empezó a poner cara de sorpresa y preocupación hasta que se percató el sonido de un sorbo detrás de ellos.

Al voltear rápidamente, se encontraron con el humano, quien se encontraba cómodamente sentado con la pierna cruzada en un bello juego de jardín que hizo aparecer. Athan daba un sorbo a una taza en forma de tulipán, frente a él estaba ubicada una pequeña mesa, sobre ella el resto del mismo juego de té y una tetera transparente que contenida una colorida variedad de hiervas.

-uff, Este té está exquisito, porque no descansan un poco y se toman una taza de té conmigo- les ofreció mientras usaba su poder para arrastrar un poco las sillas dándoles a entender que fueran a sentarse.

Al observar con mayor detenimiento pudieron notar que detrás de él se encontraba nuevamente Sugarcube Corner.

-que pretendes impidiéndonos llegar allá tu... infructuoso animal!- ella le grito a forma de insulto haciendo que Athan, quien estaba dando un sorbo de té, lo escupiese con fuerza y voltease a ver a Twilight sorprendido hasta que de un momento a otro empezó a reír dejando la taza en la mesita

-pff... JAJAJAJA- reía incansablemente provocando que Twilight se sonrojase, Spike se reía de igual manera por el pobre intento de insulto proveniente de la poni –¿eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?… jajajajaja… no puedo… jajajaja… uff, no estuvo mal– se secaba las lagrimas de risa –puntos para ti por hacerme reír jeje, la verdad esa no me la esperaba Twilight, a veces sueles decir cosas muy interesantes jaja, pero en fin, vallamos al grano y vengan a tomarse una taza de té conmigo- les dijo amablemente mientras volvía a tomar la taza y dándole un sorbo

Twilight y Spike solo se vieron fijamente con un rostro de inconformidad por un momento hasta que se dispusieron a acercarse a donde se encontraba Athan.

Se sentaron en las sillas del juego de jardín y Athan chasqueo los dedos para usar su magia y servir las tazas de té para ambos

-adelante, prueben el té, esta exquisito- hizo un gesto con los dedos de estar delicioso, señal que ellos no entendieron, haciéndolos dudar de si tomarlo sería buena idea

Twilight vio fijamente el contenido dentro de la taza, se podía apreciar un liquido de color verdoso con pequeños pedazos sólidos que parecían ser de las mismas hiervas, después de ver con detalle el extraño y sospechoso liquido, se dispuso a olerlo, a la primera olfateada pudo distinguir 2 olores muy peculiares los cuales eran menta y limón, ella se veía intrigada por el excelente aroma del té pero aun así se sentía insegura de tomar un sorbo.

Un momento después de analizar su bebida, volteo a ver a Spike quien se veía igual de dudoso de tomarlo, Athan, quien estaba viéndolos atentamente para ver cuales serian sus reacciones, notaba sus rostros de confusión e intriga muy divertidas.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿pasa algo malo con su té?- les pregunto interesado por su respuesta

-¿Cómo sabemos que es seguro tomarlo sin envenenarnos en el intento?- le dijo Twilight algo violenta

-eso es muy hiriente mi pequeña poni… ¿realmente me crees capas de envenenarlos de esta manera?, por favor, ¿por quién me tomas?, yo soy el dios del caos, no el dios de la muerte…- se le notaba indignado por las acusaciones de Twilight –bueno, si tu no lo vas a probar, ¿qué me dices tú escamitas?- lo volteo a ver interesado de ver su reacción del dragón al degustar su bebida

-Spike, no lo hagas…- le dijo Twilight preocupada

El dragón vio al dios que lo observaba interesado y emocionado esperando presenciar su expresión, por otro lado, Twilight se notaba preocupada de que algo le pasare a Spike al tomarlo, estando ya algo frustrado por la presión de las miradas de ambos, respiro profundo, acerco la taza de té a su boca y le dio un considerable sorbo provocando que Twilight pusiera sus cascos en su boca.

El liquido que mantuvo por un momento en su boca fue suficiente para saborear cada pequeño detalle, pero también era suficiente para matar a cualquiera siendo que el té este envenenado, al tragar el liquido, comenzó a pensar que en cualquier momento su vida llegaría a su fin pero en vez de eso, solo sintió un gran placer en su boca debido al intenso y agradable sabor de la bebida.

-¡WOW, ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO!- afirmó el dragón antes de tomar lo que restaba de té en su taza

-¿verdad que si escamitas?- se podía ver a Athan feliz por la reacción del dragón –sírvete cuanto gustes…- levantó la tetera cerca de Spike quien levantaba su taza y le volvió a servir

Twilight al ver que Spike no se sentía mal se dispuso a probar el té, al terminar el sorbo, ella se sorprendió del exquisito sabor causándole un ligero rubor en las mejillas y bebiendo el resto, hasta que sintió la mirada acusatoria de Athan por haber dudado de él anteriormente

-y dime Twilight… ¿Qué tal esta el té?- le dijo burlón

-¡tienes razón, esto sabe muy rico! - le dijo ella asombrada hasta que volteo a ver a Athan quien lo veía sonriente y con una ceja levantada haciendo que se apenara y volteara su vista hacia otro lado –t-tú tienes la culpa de que dude de ti de querer matarnos, por lo que nos hiciste…- lo miro enojada a los ojos

-tienes razón y es justo… pero si hubiera querido verlos muertos ya lo hubiese hecho desde hace mucho- le guiño un ojo y dio otro sorbo a su taza

-¿puedo tomar un poco más?- le dijo Twilight tiernamente mientras tomaba la taza con sus cascos

-jaja y creías que estaba envenenado…- rio un momento, le acerco la tetera y ella con una sonrisa apenada, el rostro se le torno color rojo de pena y la cabeza algo baja, le acerco la taza.

Unos instantes después, antes de terminar la taza de té, Twilight se dispuso a preguntarle varias cosas Athan.

-¿puedo preguntarte varias cosas?- preguntó ella dudosa y con algo de miedo por la reacción

-adelante…- respondió Athan tranquilamente mientras le ponía atención a ella y soltaba la taza

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó temerosa

-pues porque me gusta el té y aprovechando que estaban aquí y los vi cansados, decidí invitarlos, lo cual no hago todos los días, así que siéntanse afortunados…- contestó sonriente

-no me refiero a eso… si no el porqué decidiste traer el caos a nuestro mundo?, habiendo muchos más… ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Es que acaso hicimos algo malo?- cuestionó

-ohh… pues realmente llegue a este mundo porque estaba aburrido del mundo en el que me encontraba y el de ustedes fue el primero que se topo en mi camino jeje- respondió en modo burlón

-¿a qué te refieres con que te aburriste de tu mundo?- preguntó dudosa

-esa es una pregunta muy interesante mi pequeña poni- sonrió un poco mientras rellenaba las tazas de ambos- por favor, vean atentamente dentro de ellas, les mostrare la razón de mi aburrimiento- dijo serio

Tras dichas palabras, ambos voltearon a ver los recipientes con algo de intriga, en ella se podía apreciar escenas del mundo humano, una ciudad que poseía grandes edificios construidos de roca y cristal que parecían tocar las nubes, un gran número de esas carretas de metal con ruedas muy extrañas y gente común moviéndose rápidamente para llegar a sus destinos.

-ese mundo si es similar al mundo al que fuimos… ¿no es así Twilight?- comentó Spike

-Tienes razón Spike, es muy parecido pero las personas se ven extrañas…- Twilight miraba fijamente la taza- pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué quieres que veamos?- cuestionó

-ya lo veras, sigue viendo…- tomo la taza de té y le dio un sorbo

Dentro de la taza vio que unas personas que bajaron de uno de los coches de alrededor, tenían el rostro cubierto, chaquetas de cuero y pantalones de mezclilla, se veía que algunos estaban armados con varas y bates, se acercaron hacia otro individuo que estaba cerca de la zona, un señor de pinta noble, vestido con un traje color café y portando un portafolio al cual empezaron a golpear hasta dejarlo casi al borde de la muerte, los sospechosos metieron las manos dentro del traje sacando algunas pertenencias del individuo, tomaron su portafolio y se retiraron del mismo vehículo del cual habían descendido.

Twilight muy asustada y preocupada por la escena, volteo a ver a Athan con ojos temerosos.

-¿p-p-porque hiciste eso?- dijo mientras trataba de no soltar la taza, el humano solo la vio tranquilamente

-no sé de qué me estás hablando…- encogió los hombros

-¿Cómo que no sabes de qué estoy hablando?, tu provocaste que ese pobre hombre este casi muerto!- afirmó Twilight en tono molesto

-me ofendes Twilight, ¿crees que haría algo tan vil?- pregunto irónicamente

-¡por supuesto que lo creo!, después de todo lo que has hecho aquí en estos días, no tengo dudas de que fuiste tú!- le dijo segura

-auch…- dijo Athan serio, suspiro y después postro una sonrisa en su rostro -a decir verdad me gusta esa actitud acusativa que tienes jeje, pero… temo decirte que eso no lo provoque yo-

-¿a qué te refieres?- contesto la alicornio confusa

-te lo voy a pones de esta manera…- Athan chasqueo los dedos eh hizo aparecer una balanza y 3 figuras de ajedrez, una reina y 2 peones de color blanco y negro

-¿una balanza y fichas de ajedrez?- cuestiono Spike

–es correcto escamitas, esta balanza mide el caos y estas fichas son la representación mía y de los humanos a medir- Athan sonrió al explicarlo

-¿y porque no utilizas un medidor de fuerza calibrado para medir el caos?- sugirió Twilight

-porque la única maquina que se diseño para medir la entropía, explotó cuando pasaba por fuera del edificio, haciendo que este cayera en escombros y ninguna prueba de que alguno de los que estaban adentro sobreviviera, ni se encontraron los planos de construcción de la maquina- explicó el humano

-oh…- dijo Twilight poniendo una expresión de comprensión

-*suspiro* en fin, supongamos que yo soy la reina y los peones los humanos en el pasado y en la actualidad –pone la reina sobre la balanza y esta se inclina completamente hacia ese lado- el caos natural de la tierra, creador de grandes acontecimientos cataclísmicos en el planeta, en cambio estos 2 peones, en el pasado -tomo el peón negro y empezó a observarlo- eran temerosos y muy fáciles de manipular y caóticos cuando a mi me apetecía que lo fueran, ellos solos eran incapaces de matar siquiera a una mosca-

Posicionó al peón negro en la balanza y esta seguía completamente inclinada hacia el lado de la reina.

-mas, sin embargo, hace un tiempo atrás… poco realmente… algo sucedió con los humanos, se volvieron caóticos por si solos, se matan unos a otros sin una razón en particular, algunos desarrollaron el gusto de matar por matar, como los individuos que acabas de ver hace un momento- tomo el peón negro de la balanza para poner el peón blanco en su lugar

Una vez soltó el peón, este hizo que se inclinara rápidamente hacia ese lado haciendo que la reina saliera disparada al cielo, reventando y creando nuevamente fuegos artificiales haciendo mucho ruido y dejando sorprendidos a Twilight y a Spike.

-Eso es ridículo…- exclamó Twilight denotando su total inconformidad

-¿lo es verdad?, pero pues no hay nada más que pueda hacer, salvo sentarme a tomar una taza de té en compañía de un caballo de colores psicodélicos con patas recortadas y una lagartija superdotada que tendrán que mostrarme eso de la amistad- tomo su taza y le dio un último sorbo terminando con su contenido

-!HEY¡- exclamaron Twilight y Spike ante su aparentemente ofensiva acusación antes de poner una cara de confusión

-¿que dijiste?- pregunto la alicornio intrigada

-¡¿PORQUE ESTAN LANZANDO FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES SIN MI?!- se escucho una voz aguda en dirección a Sugarcube Corner dejándolos sorprendidos

Los tres voltearon hacia dicho edificio y vieron a una poni rosa que movía rápidamente la cabeza buscando las explosiones de colores en el cielo pero estos ya habían cesado, después de no ver nada, volteo hacia abajo y vio a 3 entidades que ella reconoció al instante, se emociono dio un pequeño salto de alegría y de prisa se acerco a ellos

-hola Twilight, hola Spike, hola Athan, ¿qué hacen aquí afuera?, deberían estar disfrutando la fiesta en Sugarcube Corner que hice para ti en vez de estar aquí afuera tomando algo en esas tazas, que por cierto ¿que están tomando?, parece ser algo muy aromático que realmente huele muy bien, ¿puedo probar un poco?- pregunto Pinkie mientras veía a Athan esperando su consentimiento

-seguro, toma una...-antes de que el pudiera pasarle una taza para servirle, ella ya se encontraba tomando directamente de la tetera terminando con todo el contenido dentro de ella lo cual abrió la curiosidad de como reaccionaria la poni después de ingerir las plantas dentro del recipiente

-mmm!, estuvo delicioso...- después de unos instantes, empezó a hacer gestos amargos mientras apretaba el rostro hasta que este volvió a la normalidad solo para abrir los ojos como platos y ponía sus cascos en su nariz y boca y de sus orejas salía un aire gélido provocado por la considerable cantidad de hiervas de menta que había ingerido, un momento después abrió la boca y dejo salir unos cubitos de hielo -wuuu eso fue interesante jijiji, creo que lo agregare a mi siguiente receta de cupcakes, pero tal vez con un poco mas de azúcar- sonrió ampliamente

-amm... ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Athan algo extrañado de su reacción

-sip, estoy bien jiji, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- cuestiono la poni rosa antes de poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo cual les extraño a los 3 pero solo se encogieron de hombros

-ahora que me pongo a pensar... ¿Dijiste que hiciste una fiesta para mí?- preguntó el humano confundido

-¡CIERTO, LA FIESTA! Tenemos que ir allá que nos están esperando!- Pinkie tomo la mano de Athan e intento jalarlo pero él se lo impidió

-¿qué?, ¿quién nos está esperando?, ¿y por qué hiciste una fiesta para mí?, no es mi cumpleaños que yo recuerde, además todos aquí me tienen miedo, ¿por qué asistirían?- cuestiono dudoso mientras veía a la poni

-pues porque fueron invitados a una fiesta y todos aquí aman mis fiestas y a mí me gusta hacer fiestas y que todos mis amigos asistan a ellas, pero esta es una ocasión especial porque tú eres el invitado especial y por esa razón te hice la mejor fiesta que hallas tenido nunca, que claro, se que has asistido a muchas y tal vez hayan sido mejores que la mía...-

-no realmente...- dijo Athan hacia sus adentros

-pero no me dejare vencer y are que recuerdes por mucho tiempo, así que no perdamos más tiempo y vallamos adentro que están esperando al invitado jiji- sonrió y rápidamente corrió hacia Sugarcube Corner

-Pero Pinkie espera un no...-Athan intento decirle algo pero ella ya se había ido –mento... *suspiro*, creo que lo mejor será ir- propuso hacia Twilight y Spike

-jeje, creo que tienes razón, te fuimos a buscar para asistir a ella de todos modos, así que creo que no deberíamos perder más tiempo antes de que Pinkie se enoje- comento Twilight sonriendo levemente mientras se levantaba de la silla y empezaba a caminar hacia Sugarcube Corner junto con Spike a su lado

-¿pero que hacen?- pregunto Athan con expresión confusa

-¿que mas vamos a hacer?, ir caminando a la fiesta...- dijo ella en tono obvio

-oh no... ustedes no van a caminar a ningún lado- dijo amenazante

-¿vamos a empezar de nuevo?- interrogo a Athan mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

-¿que?... no... solo dije que no caminarían a ningún lado, permitan que los lleve en esto- hizo aparecer una alfombra con centro de color azul, garigoleados de color dorado y un marco rojo, tiene también unos extraños colgantes en las esquinas

-estamos a unos cuantos pasos de llegar, además, eso es solo una alfombra... Las alfombras no se mueven...- comento en tono irónico

-me temo que tendré que insistir- Athan uso su magia y teletransporto a Twilight y Spike sobre la alfombra y después el se sentó sobre ella -muy buen pasajeros por su seguridad manténganse sentados con los cinturones de seguridad puestos- uso su magia y unos cintos aparecieron en las caderas de ambos- y no saquen las manos del vehículo en ningún momento... No es que pase algo, pero... y si ¿sí?- miro sonriente a ambos y ellos solo tragaron saliva -dicho lo anterior, es hora de irnos- apuntaba hacia el frente mientras se elevaba la alfombra

Al elevarse la alfombra, Twilight y Spike estaban sorprendidos, de pronto esta se empezó a mover lentamente hacia adelante hasta que esta subió rápidamente en el aire a la altura de las nubes, dejando ver una muy elegante vista de la luna en el horizonte, de repente esta empezó a avanzar, dejando correr el aire por la piel de los 3, una vez avanzando, Athan se posiciono en una rodilla y abrió los brazos

-un mundo ideagg...- intento cantar pero un murciélago se le atravesó en el camino entrando de lleno en su boca estando casi a punto de tragárselo mientras que Twilight y Spike solo reían por la escena

Tras leves instantes la alfombra voladora empezó a echar humo hasta el punto que se mantuvo estática en el aire hasta que empezó a caer descontroladamente asustando a los pasajeros

-¡AAAHHHH! ¡¿PORQUE ESTAMOS CALLENDO?!- cuestiono Spike alarmado mientras estaba fuertemente abrazado de Twilight

-umm... esto es extraño, nunca había pasado, déjame revisar cual es la razón- dijo Athan mientras habría una compuerta de la alfombra y entraba para buscar el problema

Una vez adentro, se podía ver una gran cantidad de tubos largos que conducían a un gran motor, algunos de estos tubos tenían válvulas de presión que controlaban el flujo de vapor combustible

-veamos... que tenemos aquí- Athan se acerco al motor y vio que este no estaba funcionando porque tenía uno de los tubos desconectados –oh! Aquí está el problema- menciono sonriente mientras conectaba el tubo, pero nada paso, a su costado, había una válvula de mariposa la cual giro pero seguía sin funcionar

-¿ESTA TODO BIEN AHI ABAJO?- le gritaba Twilight tratando de guardar la calma mientras veía cada vez más cerca la superficie

-si todo bien, aunque esta cosa no quiere funcionar- se rascaba la cabeza pensando cual podría ser el problema hasta que se estreso un poco y saco una llave inglesa y le dio un golpe con ella dejándole una abolladura pero haciendo que arranque –oh mira... ya funciono- dijo alegre y sorprendido de que eso funcionara

Tras haber arreglado el motor, se disponía a salir de ahí así que empezó a caminar hasta la puerta de salida, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera alcanzarla, este salió rápidamente disparado hacia atrás aventándolo hasta el motor haciendo que este quede completamente destruido, confundido y entre los escombros se levantó y volvió a ponerse en camino hacia la salida mientras se sacudía

una vez en la puerta de escape la abrió y había mucha luz, al sacar la cabeza, vio que varios ponis estaban ahí, algunos tenían rostros asustados y otros de preocupación sacando muchas dudas en su mente, siguió viendo a los alrededores y vio muchas decoraciones de fiesta, globos, pasteles, bebidas de colores y más, hasta que volteo hacia atrás y vio que la alfombra se había estrellado en una de las paredes del lugar y sobre la misma se encontraban estampados el dragón y la alicornio dejando un boquete con la forma de su cuerpo lo cual le causo risa

-jajajaja, hey Twilight! ¿qué les sucedió? – les decía a ambos mientras se recargaba sobre el borde de la alfombra

-grrr...- Twilight gruño y vio con obvio coraje de que allá preguntado que paso mientras Spike se despegaba de la pared y caía al suelo haciendo un ligero sonido de dolor

 **Momentos atrás...**

Se puede ver que la alfombra junto con una alicornio y un dragón quienes la montaban caían rápidamente en el cielo, ella intentaba usar sus alas para volar pero le era imposible pues aun no tenía la practica suficiente, ya a unos cuantos metros cerca del suelo, Spike apretó con más fuerza a Twilight, mientras que ella lo abrazo a él pensando que tal vez ese era su fin, pero de pronto la alfombra antes de tocar el suelo, se enderezo pero sin dejar de avanzar, yendo directamente hacia Sugarcube Corner entrando rápidamente asustando a muchos ponies ahí presentes y yendo directamente hacia la primera pared que se les atravesó.

 **Momento actual...**

Athan volteo a ver a todos los presentes en el lugar quienes lo veían con miedo, en ese momento salió completamente del compartimento de la alfombra y disponía a preguntarle al primer poni que se le pusiera enfrente en donde se encontraban, hasta que de pronto de unas puertas plegables salió una poni cargando algunos aperitivos en su cabeza

-¡¿oigan, quien quitó la música?!... se supone que es una fiesta y sin música no hay fiesta- decía Pinkie mientras ponía lo que traía consigo cerca de los demás aperitivos -además en cualquier momento vendrá...-alcanzo a mencionar hasta que volteo a ver que el humano ya había llegado -¡ATHAN! !wiiii si viniste¡- daba saltitos de alegría alrededor de él

Muchos de los ponis se veían confundidos por la reacción de Pinkie con el humano, Athan solo los veía atentos y se dio cuenta que en ese mismo lugar se encontraban las demás ponies con las que había conversado anteriormente, como era de esperarse RD lo veía con desprecio, Fluttershy lo veía con miedo, Applejack lo veía indiferente, mas no dejaba de estar alerta a cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer, y por ultimo Rarity lo veía como una buena criatura que solo es incomprendida, entre ellas también se encontraba Derpy, quien al momento de verlo, sonrió y le sacudió el casco en forma de saludo el cual respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Momentos más tardes, una vez que Twilight y Spike ya estaban recuperados del golpe y acompañados de sus amigos, Athan se acerco a la alfombra la cual seguía estampada en la pared y la observaba fijamente mientras ponía su mano hecha puño sobre su boca y cruzaba su otro brazo, acción que Applejack notó

-¿qué sucede? ¿Porque tan serio?- cuestiono ella a Athan, el cual solo a miro por un momento y empezó a ver hacia alrededor hasta terminar viendo de nuevo la alfombra hasta que un pequeño foco se encendió en su cabeza, lo tomó y se metió de nuevo dentro de ella y cerró la puerta, cosa que le extraño a la poni

Del interior se podían escuchar muchos ruidos de construcción, taladros, martilleos, seguetas como cortando madera, algunos sonidos de estática entre otros mas, ruidos que no duraron mucho antes de escucharse una fuerte explosión dentro de esta, haciendo que la alfombra soltara un resplandor de luz por las orillas de la entrada y se agitara un poco, asustando a los ahí presentes, y algunos dando un ligero salto en el aire

-todo bien allá aba-AAH!- AJ intento preguntar antes de que la puerta se abriera y saliera algo de humo y saliera Athan volteando a todos lados como buscando algo hasta que puso una expresión de haber encontrado lo que buscaba

-hey escamitas, ven un momento!- le hablo en tono fuerte a Spike, el cual se sorprendió al llamado haciendo que las manes

-!¿qué pretendes canalla?!- le grito RD

-está bien Rainbow Dash...- le dijo el dragón tranquilamente mientras se acercaba al humano, palabras que realmente no cambiaron su humor -¿que sucede?- pregunto curioso

-¿tú eres un dragón lanza fuego no?- cuestiono Athan

-sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?- se notaba confundido

-ven conmigo...- entró dentro de la alfombra y Spike se disponía a seguirle pero una magia lo detuvo

-¿que haces Twilight?- pregunto Spike

-protegiéndote de él...- miro preocupada al dragón

-estaré bien Twilight, confía en mi- le comento mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que no la convenció mucho y empezó a caminar hasta la alfombra –¿y ahora que haces?-

-no es obvio?, iré contigo, así sabré que estas a salvo- aclaro mientras le sonreía, lo cual lo hizo sonreír a él también así que los 2 juntos se pusieron en camino hacia el interior de esa alfombra

Los 2 se encontraban dentro de esa muy delgada alfombra, pero por dentro no parecía ser muy pequeña que digamos, dentro podían ver una gran sala redonda en la que en los bordes se encontraban 5 puertas acomodadas en medio circulo que solo se podía apreciar oscuridad en su interior, mas a la persona que querían seguir no se encontraba ahí, hasta que se oyó una voz a lo lejos que parecía se iba acercando

-¿¡escamitas, en donde te metiste!?- se veía a Athan saliendo del pasillo central gritando hasta que llego a la misma sala que ellos –oh, conque ahí estas, y trajiste a Twilight al parecer... ¡perfecto, vengan conmigo! Es por aquí- volvió a entrar al pasillo por el que venía y detrás de él ambos realmente confundidos y alertas por cualquier cosa

A lo largo del pasillo podían notar una gran cantidad de puertas extrañas, causándoles mucha curiosidad por el interior de las mismas, hasta que un momento después decidieron abrir cada uno una puerta.

En la puerta en la que Twilight le llamo la atención, dentro, se podía presenciar una pequeña habitación con cada una de las caras blanca, en el centro se podía ver una silla que parecía estar ocupada por una niña pequeña de cabello rubio que le colgaban los pies, vestida con un vestido blanco, ella tocaba una bella melodía en violín, escena con la cual Twilight quedo conmovida, a lo que hizo un gesto de ternura, al momento de hacerlo, la niña se detuvo y volteo ligeramente hacia la puerta, pero Twilight no podía ver su rostro por las columnas del respaldo, en ese momento, la niña dejo a un lado el violín y bajo de la silla por un costado con la cabeza agachada, impidiéndole enseñar su cara a la ahí presente

Twilight estaba confundida de porque había dejado de tocar el violín y descendido de su asiento, hasta que la niña levanto la cabeza y ella pudo apreciarla con un gesto de horror, en su cara se podía ver que la niña tenía la piel toda cortada, no tenia parpados, nariz o labios, uno de sus ojos los cuales estaban blancuzcos estaba colgando dejando ver su cuenca hueca, uno de los cachetes lo tenía cortado al grado que su lengua se podía ver a través de él, y todos sus dientes estaban expuestos, al verla así, la alicornio soltó un ligero grito de horror, y la niña empezó a correr directo a la puerta haciendo que Twilight se asustara mucho y cerrara rápidamente la puerta dejándola con el corazón palpitando rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en la puerta en la que se detuvo Spike, al abrirla, el pudo ver un sin fin de estrellas por toda la habitación y algunas galaxias, Spike se acerco un poco para ver más de cerca y sobre sus pies apareció un camino de luz, el temeroso puso su pie sobre él para saber si era solido, una vez piso sobre él, se dio cuenta que podía caminar sin problemas y entro a la habitación, avanzo un poco y vio que el puente tenía un límite, así que detuvo su caminar para admirar el escenario, de pronto sin darse cuenta, en frente de él salió un gran dragón color azul marino en su totalidad a diferencia de su pecho el cual mostraba una tonalidad celeste, sus púas en la cabera eran color zafiro y 2 enormes cuernos saliendo de su cráneo apuntando hacia atrás levemente curveados hacia arriba, el inmenso dragón volaba a gran velocidad alrededor de algunas galaxias y el sin fin de las estrellas, Spike estafa fascinado por el maravilloso esplendor del ser volador, hasta que este se empezó a acercar rápidamente hacia él, tan rápido que Spike no tuvo tiempo a correr así que se cubrió la cabeza por el miedo, una vez el dragón estaba enfrente de el aleteando para no caer, solo veía detenidamente a Spike, por otro lado el pequeño dragón al no recibir ningún golpe ni nada, levanto su rostro para ver fijamente a la bestia, y aunque sentía miedo, también sentía intriga y un sentimiento familiar al ver a sus ojos, el gran dragón solo lo vio fijo a sus pequeños ojos y este sonrió un poco, en eso le brillaron los ojos y Spike quien lo veía atento empezó a sentir cansancio y se desmayo

-¡SPIKE!- grito Twilight muy preocupada desde la puerta y corrió rápidamente hacia donde él estaba y noto que solo estaba dormido, el dragón los veía atentamente hasta que Twilight volteó a ver al dragón muy enojada -¡QUE LE HICISTE A SPIKE!- ella empezó a cargar su cuerno y le lanzo un rayo que inmuto al dragón, lo cual hizo que se preocupara mucho, pero el dragón al ver su reacción, hizo un gesto de risa y acerco su garra hacia ellos, cosa que asusto mucho a Twilight y uso su magia para transportarse junto con Spike quien apareció en su lomo a cerca de la entrada solo para empezar a correr a la puerta y cruzarla, el dragón solo veía atento como la puerta empezaba a cerrarse

-gracias por todo, cuídalo bien...- se escuchó una bella voz femenina de dentro de la habitación antes de que la puerta se cerrase por completo, cosa que hizo que Twilight quedare confundida y sorprendida por las palabras que se escucharon dejándola con muchas dudas, intento abrir nuevamente la puerta pero esta no cedió, así que siguieron su camino para alcanzar a Athan

-vieron algo interesante allá atrás- preguntó tranquilo

-¡¿Estas bromeando?!, ¡casi muero de un paro cardiaco con esa niña que intento comerme!- se le notaba muy frustrada

-a si, esa niña, fue un experimento fallido de un científico que la había perdido y quiso regresarla a la vida, pero un ser humano no puede revivir un muerto sin traer ese tipo de errores, y aunque se vea en esas condiciones no es mala, pero por el miedo que le tienen no puede hacer nada más que sentarse a tocar el violín dentro de esa habitación, supongo que al verte sintió alegría y por eso corrió hacia ti, a fin de cuentas solo tiene 7 años- le explico Athan y al escuchar la historia, Twilight solo pudo sentirse algo triste por lo que había pasado

–y todavía vimos a ese enorme dragón que dejo a Spike en estas condiciones- volteó a ver a Spike

-espera... ¿que dragón?- preguntó con algo de intriga

-un enorme dragón azul que está en la habitación de las estrellas...- dijo ya un poco más calmada

-vaya que son afortunados, acaban de ver a saphira, la dragona de las estrellas y siguen vivos jeje- expreso Athan a modo de felicitación –raras veces alguien la ve y vive para contar que la vio... de hecho, ahorita que hago memoria, eres la primera que lo hace jajaja-

-¿y porque no nos destruyo a nosotros?- Twilight trago saliva pesadamente

-amm... quién sabe, tal vez allá sido por el- apuntó a Spike –es una dragona después de todo, ha de ser ese "sentido materno" de cuidar de los pequeños dragones, ¿o tal vez allá sido que le recordó a su hijo perdido?- puso su mano sobre la barbilla y volteo hacia arriba – meh... quien sabe- se encogió de hombros

-¿ella... perdió a su bebe?- pregunto Twilight muy preocupada –¿pero cómo fue que eso paso?-

-no quiso decirme cuando le pregunte hace algunos años, intente sacarle la información a la fuerza y solo logre que me escupiera una llamarada que quemó una de mis chamarras de piel favoritas seguido por un coletazo que hizo que saliera disparado a la galaxia del planeta del que vengo... eran 10 planetas en ese entonces, y ahora hay un lindo anillo de asteroides y una impresión muy fea de mi rostro en la luna del planeta que habitan los humanos- dijo Athan algo molesto antes de soltar una ligera risa –jajaja, aunque debo decir que fue muy divertido, cuando regrese a buscarla ya no la encontré y desistí-

-no me sorprende que hallas hecho eso…- dijo Twilight mientras giraba los ojos y ponía rostro de ironía

-¡hemos llegado!- dijo Athan

Frente a ellos se encontraba una gran máquina cuadrada con una pequeña rejilla en el centro la cual parece funcionar con fuego, pero esta se encontraba apagada, de ella salían varias tuberías hacia los lados.

-amm… que es esto?- preguntó Twilight confundida

-esto es el motor de la alfombra por supuesto- volteo a ver a la yegua y le sonrió

-¿y para que nos trajiste a este lugar?- cuestionó con mucha intriga

-muy buena pregunta, los traje a este lugar porque aquí nadie podrá escuchar sus gritos de dolor- al decir eso, Athan volteo a ver a la alicornio con ojos amenazadores y con una gran sonrisa, Twilight se quedo helada en su lugar mientras su rostro cambiaba a uno de terror, después de ver la reacción de ella el no aguantó y solo empezó a reír –jajajajaja no es cierto Twilight, deberías de ver tu cara jajaja- ella solo lo miró muy enojada pero por dentro aun seguía algo alterada por lo sucedido anteriormente –realmente los traje aquí porque necesito que el escupa un poco de su fuego dentro de esta máquina- la cara de Twilight cambio de una de enojo a una de curiosidad

-¿y para que necesitas que escupa fuego dentro de ella?- interrogó ella a modo de sospecha

-porque esta máquina funciona con fuego, podría crear fuego como es natural, pero esta máquina solo funciona con fuego de dragón… !Maldito seas príncipe abubu y tus desgraciados diseños exóticos de alfombras¡- se le notaba muy enojado mientras alzaba un puño al aire para después respirar profundamente y guardar la calma –en fin, ya está muerto y no se le va a quitar para poder reclamarle, y por eso necesito el fuego de esa lagartija- señalo al pequeño dragón quien aun continuaba inconsciente en la espalda de la alicornio mientras miraba fijamente a la alicornio con una sonrisa falsa esperando que ella crea su historia pero tras eso recibió un entre cerrar de ojos de ella expresando su descontento, mas el solo levantaba las cejas en modo cómico.

-mmm... de acuerdo, pero solo porque el accedió a hacerlo, no porque me caigas bien...- dijo Twilight con un claro disgusto hacia el bípedo.

Inmediatamente ella accedió, Athan chasqueo sus dedos eh hizo aparecer una cubeta con agua encima de Twilight y Spike para después echarlo sobre ambos dejándolos completamente empapados y haciendo que el dragón se levantara sorprendido perdiendo estabilidad y cayera de la espalda de la alicornio hasta el piso.

-QUE... QUE... ¡¿QUE PASO?!- se levantó del piso rápidamente volteando a todos lados intranquilo hasta que vio a la alicornio toda mojada y al humano viéndolo fijamente y con los brazos cruzados –me... me quede dormido... ¿cuánto tiempo estuve así?- preguntó intrigado

-fueron como diez mi mhpp...- no termino Twilight de decirle ya que Athan le cerró la boca

-10 días Spike, sí que tienes el sueño pesado- le dijo en tono de preocupación

-¡¿10 DIAS?!- se exaltó al escuchar la noticia

Twilight ilumino su cuerno y uso un hechizo para despegar sus labios y al fin poder hablar

-no le hagas caso Spike, fueron 10 minutos nada mas- le dijo ella para intentar calmarlo

-uff... realmente pensé que había sido más tiempo- hizo el gesto de limpiarse el sudor de la frente y se le notaba más tranquilo

-por cierto Spike, ¿estas bien?- le preguntó Twilight preocupada

-amm... si, aunque aun me duele un poco el cuello de cuando nos estrellamos hace rato- respondió sobándose el cuello e inclinando su cabeza levemente provocando que este tronara

-¿y no recuerdas nada mas?- cuestiono intrigada

-veamos, entramos aquí, vimos muchas puertas, tu abriste una de ellas y después la cerraste rápidamente y te veías muy agitada, después yo llegue frente a una puerta que llamo mi atención, después de eso no recuerdo que paso...- se veía dudoso y se rascaba la cabeza –por... ¿porque me quede dormido?- le pregunto a Twilight

-este... bueno... a de ser... porque ya es algo tarde y pues tu metabolismo no te permite estar despierto hasta tarde jejeje- hizo una risa nerviosa mientras Athan solo veía interesado

-mmm... tiene sentido, aunque nunca me había pasado sin que me diera cuenta... bueno, siempre ay una vez para todo jeje- dijo Spike sonriente mientras que Twilight soltaba un suspiro –y... ¿donde estamos?- pregunto mientras miraba alrededor

-este lugar es la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras mi escamoso amigo, esto que vez aquí es el motor de mi alfombra voladora, y necesita exclusivamente fuego de dragón para funcionar, le hice algunas modificaciones al modelo, pero no pude quitar esa particularidad, así que si fueras tan amable de...- Athan abrió la rejilla de aquel gran horno y levantó las cejas esperando que el dragón actuara

-oh, claro, porque no...- respondió el dragón

Spike se puso en posición enfrente de la rejilla y empezó a hacer unos movimientos con sus manos como calculando la dirección y la distancia de la misma, después de unos momentos, bajo los brazos y se preparo a disparar pero en vez de eso se le inflaron los cachetes y tras un eructo, apareció una pequeña hilera de fuego que fue directamente hacia la maquina y dentro de ella apareció un papel enrollado con una cinta roja adornada con un sello dorado con la imagen de una herradura en el centro.

Athan al ver el fuego se le notaba alegre por saber que ya funcionaria de nuevo su alfombra, hasta que miro dentro de esta y vio que en lugar de fuego, se encontraba ese extraño pedazo de papel

-¿que demonios es esto?- lo saco de la maquina y lo observo por un breve periodo de tiempo –esto no sirve Spike, necesito fuego, no combustible...- dijo mientras aparecía un bote de basura y poniéndose en posición para tirarlo

-¡ESPERA! Es una carta de la princesa Celestia...- dijo Twilight antes de que tirara dicho objeto

-si quieres, es todo tuyo...-le entrego el papel a Twilight y ella empezó a leerla mientras que Athan volteaba con Spike -no mas pedazos de papel Spike...-lo miro levemente molesto

Nuevamente el dragón se puso en posición, midió la trayectoria y el área a donde tenía que disparar, respiro profundamente y aventó una flama color esmeralda hacia la rejilla calentándola al rojo vivo y así mismo encendiendo el interior de la maquina con una llama del mismo color que parecía estar suspendida en el interior de ella

-Majestuoso! Sin duda una de las llamas más hermosas que eh visto- Athan estaba maravillado con el color de aquella flama que empezó a imaginar las posibilidades de usarla en sus desastres cataclísmicos, una ciudad entera envuelta por ese hermoso color verde esmeralda llenando de terror a los habitantes mientras que el reía incansable por la belleza

Se le encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que de pronto una voz resonó dentro de su cabeza

-Detente...- dijo aquella misteriosa voz masculina

Al escuchar esa palabra el reacciono, parpadeo un poco y tras ello cerro la rejilla y volteo su mirada hacia donde Spike que estaba alado de Twilight quien se le notaba preocupada después de haber leído la carta de la princesa

-¿y que le vamos a decir a la princesa?- le pregunto Spike a Twilight en un tono preocupado mientras volteaba a ver a Athan quien lo miro con curiosidad

-amm... me perdí de algo- dijo el humano mientras un signo de interrogación aparecía en su cabeza

-creo que no tenemos más que decirle la verdad Spike- Twilight miro al bípedo de igual manera que Spike hasta que respiro profundamente hasta soltar un gran suspiro -pero primero tenemos que atender la fiesta que se está llevando a cabo fuera de este lugar-

-claro, la fiesta, por poco la olvido, pues vamos allá- el humano chasqueó los dedos eh hizo desaparecer a los 3 del lugar

Fuera de la alfombra la cual se encontraba aun arrugada en el lugar de impacto, los habitantes presentes se encontraban bailando, hasta que de pronto en el centro de la pista aparecieron los 3 individuos, asustando a todos y deteniendo la música repentinamente.

-valla, pareciere que de fiesta se convirtió en reunión lúgubre...- Athan miro a su alrededor y podía apreciar el rostro de temor de los presentes

-HEY¡, ¿PORQUE SE DETUVO LA MUSICA?- la voz provenía de la cocina hasta que Pinkie pie salió de ella de espaldas como la ultima vez, pero ahora con un inmenso pastel de 5 pisos, la primera era liza de forma cubica color negro con textura brillosa, los 3 siguientes pisos tenían formas irregulares que terminaban en punta y con colores rojo y negro intercalados en cada piso, por último, el piso superior tenía una forma romboidal color rojo dando la apariencia de un rubí –esa era mi canción favo...- volteó hacia el centro y vio a Athan, Twilight y Spike - WIIII¡ YA VOLVIERON¡- empezó a dar de brincos antes de avanzar rápidamente hacia ellos

Casi estando Pinkie cerca de ellos, no se percató de la alfombra y tropezó con ella cayendo al piso y haciendo que el pastel saliera rápidamente disparado hacia Athan quien no se había percatado del proyectil hasta que ya era demasiado tarde

El pastel colisiono directamente en su rostro haciendo que retrocediera su cabeza un poco, todos andaban asustados por lo que había pasado, Twilight y Spike quienes aun permanecían a su lado empezaron a caminar lejos de él viéndolo muy asustados a expensas de lo que podría hacer, Pinkie quien aun se encontraba en el suelo, se levantó, se sobo su cabeza con los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió, miro hacia Athan estando completamente bañado en pastel y cerrando fuertemente el puño.

-ups... fue mi error... perdóname...- se le notaba muy angustiada y se acerco rápidamente con un trapo que saco rápidamente de su melena para empezar a limpiarlo –tropecé sin querer, no vi por donde iba, por favor no te enojes conmigo, no fue intencional – se paró en sus patas traseras y las delanteras las posicionó sobre el pecho de Athan quien aun no hacia ningún movimiento

Todo se mantuvo aun mas callado que antes, todos estaban nerviosos, salvo algunos invitados que se pusieron en posición de ataque por cualquier cosa que pudiese salir mal, el humano aun teniendo la cara embarrada de pastel decidió tomar un poco del mismo y probarlo dando una lengüetada a su labio y degustar el bocado.

-mmm… no está mal- decía seguía masticando un nuevo bocado – ahora si tiene una considerable cantidad de azúcar y enserio, esta delicioso- tomó una porción con su mano y se la embarró a Pinkie en la cara quien al momento cerró los ojos e hizo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás quedando sorprendida.

Ella parpadeo varias veces antes de entender que es lo que había pasado mientras miraba a Athan quien se le podía notar que sonreía, ella sin más empezó a reír para después de un lengüetazo quito el pastel de su rostro y comerlo.

-Eyup, esta delicioso jijiji, pero si me dan a elegir, preferiría ponerle mas azúcar jejeje- dijo la poni rosa mientras reía y veía como Athan desprendía el pastel pegado de su ser y lo armaba más o menos a la misma forma que tenia aunque faltándole unos cuantos pedazos y quedando de una manera como arrugado

Una vez que paso todo el incidente y vieron que no había peligro, los invitados se tranquilizaron un poco aunque aun así no les causaba mucha confianza que el bípedo estuviera presente, cosa que el notó.

-¿que sucede?, ¿que no se supone que esto era una fiesta?- dijo animado el humano pero no recibió respuesta de nadie, en algún lugar de la sala se pudo escuchar solamente alguien tosiendo, esa reacción no le agrado

Decidió voltear a su alrededor y vio a una poni que estaba en la estación de sonido, se acerco a ella y esta simplemente levantó la mirada para verlo directamente, el empezó a ver todo el equipo hasta que terminó viéndola a ella

-¿tu eres la que maneja todo esto?- le preguntó, ella solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza -¿cual es tu nombre?- ella apuntó su casco hacia una de las bocinas, en ella se podía notar un grabado y lo leyó -con que DJ-pon3eh... veo que no hablas mucho, me gusta tu estilo -dio dos palmadas en su pecho para después estirar el brazo y levantar 2 dedos, ella hizo el mismo ademan con su casco y sonrió

-¿toca algo para animar la fiesta no?- el cruzó los brazos esperando escuchar lo que vinyl podía hacer pero esta negó con la cabeza dejando anonadado a Athan -¿que?, ¿porque no?- ella apuntó hacia una de las paredes en la que había un reloj marcando las 12, con eso daba a entender que ya había acabado el tiempo de la fiesta

-ohh¡ con que se acabo el tiempo de la fiesta…- veía atentamente el reloj

-lo siento Athan, vinyl tiene otro evento mañana temprano y solo podía hasta las 12…- explico atentamente Pinkie pie mientras miraba al humano quien se encontraba pensativo –se supone que te divirtieras hoy en tu fiesta de bienvenida pero el tiempo se acabo…- se le notaba preocupada hasta que él reaccionó

-CLARO¡ el tiempo…- exclamó él asustando a todos, inclusive algunos dieron un tremendo brinco en el aire –tu no recojas nada aun...- señaló a la DJ y esta solo encogió los hombros

Todos estuvieron atentos a los movimientos del humano mientras que el iba directamente hacia la puerta para salir del edificio, detrás de él venían las 6 amigas inseparables.

Una vez afuera, ellas solo veían atentas a lo que hacia Athan quien estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de Sugarcube Corner mientras miraba hacia el cielo como esperando algo, de pronto en el cielo se pudo notar la silueta de un búho pasando por ahí, en ese momento el humano lo llamo haciendo un extraño sonido con la boca, fue entonces que la misteriosa ave bajo hasta un pedestal que hizo aparecer frente a él, Twilight y sus amigas, en especial la poni morada reconocieron a quien llamo el bípedo.

-¿Owlowiscious?, ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó la alicornio de manera curiosa mientras prestaban atención

Ellas podían ver que el humano movía la boca y hacia ademanes hacia el búho, quien también parecía hacer lo mismo, en algunos momentos el ave negaba con la cabeza y parecía molesta mientras que el bípedo seguía haciendo ademanes aun mas marcados que antes, las manes estaban preocupadas y se disponían a acercarse a detenerlos, pero al dar el primer paso, Owlowiscious infló su pecho para dejar salir una bocanada de aire y asentando con la cabeza para después irse, pero no sin antes apuntarlo con una de sus alas de modo amenazante, el humano levantó las manos mientras encogía los hombros y reía.

Una vez que el emplumado salió volando, Athan volvió caminando hacia Sugarcube Corner mientras terminaba su risa y sacudía sus manos, una vez ahí, se puso enfrente de las espectadoras

-¿que le hacías a Owlowiscious?- cuestionó Twilight de manera amenazante al bípedo

-¿yo?, solo hablaba con él y le pedía un pequeño favor, es todo... y por suerte accedió así que es hora de divertirnos un poco- dijo el humano con una sonrisa triunfante mientras veía un reloj que hizo aparecer junto a si

-¿a que te refieres?, ¿que hiciste?- preguntó Applejack muy preocupada

-jejeje... ya lo veras...-

Tras leves instantes, el suelo empezó a temblar sorprendiendo a todos mientras que en el reloj veían que las manecillas girar en sentido contrario rápidamente hasta marcar nuevamente las 9 y la luna se movía un poco de lugar hacia donde había salido, ellas no podían creer lo que estaba pasando

-perfecto, tenemos... amm 3 horas...3 HORAS?!, te dije que cuatro!, CUATRO!- gritaba fuertemente hacia donde se había ido el búho hasta que al final dio un fuerte suspiro –nota mental, no te confíes de criaturas emplumadas...- volteó a ver a las ponis quienes estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y con una pose ligeramente hacia atrás –¿sucede algo?- las miró extrañado haciendo que todas se miraran entre si

-amm... no nada... jejeje...-respondió Twilight nerviosa

-ok, bueno, tenemos 3 horas más para disfrutar de la fiesta que hiciste para mi Pinkie, y no pienso desperdiciarla- se encamino hacia Sugarcube Corner y detrás de él venía la poni fiestera, las demás aun no podían creer lo que había sucedido, momentos después empezó a escucharse la música

-¿que acaba de suceder? Y... mi mascota... ¿controla el tiempo?... pe... pero... ¿qué? - la princesa de la amistad aun no podía entender que sucedía –nada de esto tiene sentido!- se le notaba frustrada mientras las demás solo la veían atentamente

-¿van a venir o no?- salió Athan para hablarles, momento en el que la alicornio soltó un gran suspiro y bajo la cabeza

-de acuerdo, ahora vamos...- respondió ella para voltearse y dirigirse junto a sus amigas al edificio –creo que aún me quedan cosas por descubrir...- dijo a sus adentros antes de entrar mientras volteaba al cielo, una vez terminó, entro al edificio y la fiesta continuó...

...

...

* * *

-bien, eso fue todo por el momento, ¿a que les dio tristeza saber lo de la pequeña violinista no?, descuiden, ella es feliz, derrepente es visitada por algunos de los residentes de las demas puertas, ¿que que hay en las demas puertas?, talvez algun dia les diga jajajja

bien, ahora sigue una parte que espere mucho por responder pero que el inepto que escribe mi historia nunca me permitio... ¿que donde esta el?, amm... fue a dar un paseo, un largo paseo... pero tranquilos, talvez regrese en el siguiente capitulo, pero por lo pronto, primero lo primero:

MeganBrony: no te engañes, poca suerte tendras de que llegue a tu puesto de fresas, ademas creo que serias una interesante victima a molestar si es que me lo preguntas jajajaja

Demon Fable 42: valla, no crei encontrar fans de colorin, le hare saber eso, talvez se vuelva loco y decida ir a visitarte algun dia, nomas te advierto, es peor que una garrapata, una vez se pegue contigo, no podras quitartelo

james anderson: como ya mencione al principio, el inservible animal de escritor que tengo se tarda añales en publicar, pero bien que mal publica, cuando ya no lo haga no te preocupes, conseguire a otro para que haga el trabajo...

dikr: a consideracion de tus palabras y de todos aquellos lectores que aprecian mi asombrosa personalidad y mi maravillosa historia, estare presionando a esta lagartija para que tengan los siguientes capitulos lo mas pronto posible

y bien, creo que son todos... en realidad esperaba unos cuantos mas pero pues no se puede esperar mucho, aun asi se que me leen, porque admitamoslo, soy asombroso, ¿quien no querria leerme? jajjaa

un saludo de su dios favorito, nos vemos a la proxima, besos bye...

...

...

...

ayuda~~~~


End file.
